Aria
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: In a twist of fate on a trip to North Blue, Homing and his family are rescued from their fate by a friend from the former Celestial Dragons friend from the past. Now taking residence on the island of Aria, what other secrets are held on the mysterious island. They'll meet friends, foes, and uncover a old legend that could shatter the world or save it.
1. Chapter 1

Aria; Chapter 1: Across the Sea is a Miracle? A Hand Reaches out from the Past!?

Somewhere in the North Blue,

"Are you alright?" the voice was soft and sweet, reflecting the warmness in those clear brown eyes glimmering with the universe . But holding worry as she held the child to her chest her hand running through the locks of dirty blond hair.

 _Earlier that day..._

When she arrived in the country in the North Blue, her first thoughts were to see everything she could. Allowed to search the village she was excited to meet new people and see new sights. Though her sister had been pensive at first to let her go off with an someone to escort her. And by someone she meant five or six individuals with weapons and armor. After a talk she with her she finally allowed her to go in search the half of the village in sight of the pier.

' _Don't go too far from the ship!' she had warned her_

Happily and optimistic she wasted no time venturing off. At first the village seemed nice enough, located in a small region with modest houses and shops and people. She even bought some fresh baked bread from one of the stores. Enough for her and everyone back at the ship. In her exploration she had run across a child, sadly she saw them rifling through garbage possibly searching for food. Humbly she approached the child and at first the child appeared apprehensive and fretful of her. But with a reassuring smile she offered the small children one of the bags of bread she had purchased from the store.

"Here. Please accept this" the female said holding out the bag of bread to the blond. His gaze hidden behind the dark black shades.

"You're just giving this to me? Why-eh?" the boy questioned with obvious reprieve and suspicion as a scowl painted his lips.

"I believe you need this more than I do" she said still holding out the bread and slowly the boy took the bread from the girl. Holding the bag in his arm, as he began looking through and noted the many pieces of fresh buns and bread inside.

"Oh also..." rifling through her pockets she pulled out a small pouch, "You can also take this. Sorry if there's not much in there, I spent a lot around the town" she said with an apologetic smile as she placed the small pouch of coins in his hand.

"Why...why are you giving me this?" the boy questioned seeing the pouch of gold coins.

"?" she gave another smile to the boy, soft and gentle, "Is there really a reason why. I just wanted to help. If I can, I'll do all I can to help those who need it. Plus I believe children shouldn't be eating trash" she noted seeing the trash still piled on the wall of the alley with flies scattered around the rancid fumes.

"Anyway I'm Chou nice to meet you!" she greeted the small child introducing herself.

"Eh?" the boy looked at the weird girl who had just popped in and gave him a bag of food and money.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me your name. But I do hope you enjoy the bread. I tried it and it's really yummy!" she stated.

"I...uh..." with the items in hand the boy turned and began to run off back down the hallway, but not before stopping. The girl named Chou watched the boy, curiosity in her eyes.

"T-thank you" it was barely audible, but the girl heard it and as the boy again took off she couldn't help, but smiled all the same. Standing up she dusted herself off before heading back into town. Picking up her bags she wondered if she would see the boy again.

'Such a nice boy'

For the rest of the afternoon she surveyed the various shops and met a lot of people. But during the final part of her exploration as she looked around she heard a commotion and like a butterfly to fire curiosity got her and she followed. The sounds caught her to a group of people huddled and talking over each other. Yells and voices of anger with people holding guns, knives, and other weapons made the girl feel uneasy about the situation. What could possibly stir up the people into such a frenzy. Even though she should stay out if out, there had to be something to calm the everyone down before someone got hurt. As she neared her eyes looked with a horrified expression as people she had just met were attacking a small child. Kicking and punching, throwing rocks and other items at the small boy who was bleeding and attempting to defend himself. But what caught her attention was the bag of bread bread on the ground, crushed with the weight of footsteps and gold coins scattered on the road. It was the child from the alley.

Pushing through the crowd, no the mob she managed to make it to the front. Jumping in front she went to the boy's side and picked him up in her arms. Shocking the mob they watched as the brown haired female cradled the bloodied and bruised boy against her, shielding him from the mob.

Turning to the mob her soft gaze hardened with a sharp look contrasting with her features, those brown orbs burning with a look that would make fire blush and melt the strongest steel.

"What is your problem?" she called out, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves attacking a defenseless child!" she hissed still holding the child in her arms in an attempt to protect him from the angry individuals.

"Hey woman? You must not be around here" someone called out, a villager perhaps, "That child is a thief!" he yelled motioning to the bread and coins on the ground.

"He is no thief!" the girl rebutted shocking the crowd, "I gave him that bread and those coins! He stole nothing! And even if he did this kind of persecution is just atrocious!"

"Hey, Do you even know what you're holding in your arms?" another man said pointing at the child, "That 'thing's a monster! He's a Celestial Dragon!" he yelled the last part in disgust.

'Celestial Dragon?' she thought, not knowing what they were angering about. Though as she thought over the word she thought she might have heard it before. Perhaps amongst conversation back at home or even on the ship ride as they sailed throughout the different islands.

"Yeah that boys a wicked, evil creature!" a woman said in disgust

"Hand him over! He deserves it!" soon the girl was bombarded with yells and angry calls to give up the child to mob. Looking down she could hear the boy wheezing and feel the blood soaking into the clothes and against her skin. Fragile even under her touch. He was hurting and needed help.

Looking back to the angry mob she stood straight, still holding the boy, "No!" she shook her head.

"I will not give him to you. Whatever problems you have taking it out on a defensive child won't solve them!" she exclaimed holding the child close.

"Give us the boy!" the man demanded glaring at the boy and the woman protecting him.

"No!" she shook her head only making the group angrier, "I won't let you harm this child. You'll have to kill me first!" she exclaimed ignoring the tears which threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Listen that kid is a monster! His kind brings misery wherever they go!" soon she was again pelted with words and crimes that the 'Celestial Dragons' had brought upon them or someone they knew. Even she felt upset from all the terrible acts that befell them. But even so taking it out on a child was beyond even the highest reasoning.

"The only monsters I see are you!" she said with a sharp look in her voice, holding the boy tighter,  
"Picking on a defenseless child!"

"Give up the boy!" suddenly she found the boy being grabbed by the back of the neck as the man snatching him from the startled girl.

"Stop!" when she tried to take him back she found herself grabbed by the arms by two members of the angry mob. Holding her back in a tight grip.

"No!" she screamed, "Leave him alone! Let go!" she demanded trying to break free. They noted for a girl her size she was putting up a good fight as three more had to help subdue her. Ultimately forcing her on the ground, fingers laced in her short brown hair to keep her pinned. When she peered up she saw again the boy being assaulted by the mob. Every hit was like a pain in her chest that tightened and built.

"STOP!"

"What the hell is going on here!?" a voice called out. All eyes turned to see a woman heading toward them. With long black hair and deep cobalt black eyes that woman's fierce gaze only seemed reflect her beautiful demeanor. Even the mob couldn't deny she was gorgeous, even dressed in the black armor fit for a knight as the metal glistened from the sun's rays. Soon those eyes went from the mob to the person on the ground being held by their hair.

"Y-you…" she stuttered her eyes darkening as their hand found the hilt of the sword on their waste, "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my sister!?" she yelled with a voice that rattled the windows and the spins of all who heard.

"S-S-SISTER!?" they exclaimed looking down at the girl on the ground.

"Big sister!" she cried out seeing her older sister.

"Get the hell off her!?" she hissed as the men got scared and scattered off the girl as her eyes burned with a look that could kill.

"Are you okay?" the woman questioned looking over the short haired girl dusting off all the dirt from her, "Is that blood!?" she noticed the red in the girl's clothing.

"Oh? No it's not mine!" she said rather quickly, "Well most of it isn't" she seemed to try and make a joke, but the other wasn't laughing.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing!?" she growled at the crowed, kept in place by the guards who had followed the angry woman.

"We…she…but…" as they tried to explain they could find the words, trembling under the woman's intense gaze.

"Big sister I found a child!" the girl exclaimed.

"Huh?" the black haired woman raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Just what happened here?" she questioned more calmly to her younger sister.

"They were trying to kill a child!" she cried out.

"What?" she blinked believing she didn't her right, but received a nod from the younger girl.

"They were beating him and trying to kill him. He's hurt really badly and needs help!" she cried, tears brimming from her eyes as she began to weep.

"They did what?" again her voice dropped an octave turning to the crowd as they cringed under her steel gaze, "First you assault my sister and now I find you made her cry and were trying to kill a child" she gritted seeing the child in question bleeding on the ground.

As the crowd tried to explain their actions they were only met with a harder gaze from the female, "Silence!" she commanded, "No explanation can possibly justify this! No I will have all your heads for this! And dump your corpses in the darkest ocean for the fish!" anger biting her words as unsheathed her sword. The black steel blade gleaming under the rays of the sun.

"And just who are you to judge us!?" someone questioned hardening his gaze at the woman who had strolled in and made commands.

"My name is Tsuyoiko Imperial! First Princess of the Excel Kingdom and High Commander of the Radius Army!" she exclaimed pointing the sword to the man who moved back seeing the sharp point. Many seemed to back away feeling the spit burning in the woman's eyes.

"P-princess?" the crowd was filled with murmurs and talk at the woman's statement.

"I never heard of such a place"

"She's obviously lying" someone accused

"No way could that homely girl be royalty." someone spat, not at her, but the younger girl.

"Oh I'm lying" she gave a half smirk, "let's put that theory to a test" with a whistle suddenly footsteps could be heard. Armored men and woman soon filled the streets and rooftops, surrounding the crowd.

"Attention!" she command and the individuals saluted.

"Soldiers to what fraction do you serve?"

"We serve the Kingdom of Aria! Kingdom under the Imperial Authority! Under the command of High Commander Tsuyoiko!" they exclaimed.

"And what is your sworn duty?"

"Our sworn duty is to protect the kingdom and the royal family!" if they didn't believe then they believed now. As a wave of fear and shock filled the villagers and citizens.

"Now answer me, if anyone should come against the royal and do harm to any family member?!"

"Then they shall be met with swift death!" the answer shocked and horrified the people. Soon the commander's gaze found the people who had attacked her sister and the boy. Before she could speak, her little sister walked past her finding the large villager who jerked back with an anxious look on his face. With a sharp gaze she took the boy back, carefully cradling his weakened body against her own. Once safe in her arms she then turned to walk back, but not before giving a swift kick to the leg making the man hiss in pain. A petty move, but deserved none the less.

"Y-you" he gritted rubbing his leg, but dare not try to retaliate with so many guards about. With a swift turn the girl walked back to the safety of her sister and the guards.

In a sudden burst of rage someone came from out of the crowd, pistol in hand he aimed it toward the woman holding the boy.

"I WON'T LET A CELESTIAL DRAGON LIVE! GO TO HELL MONSTER!" as he reached to pull the trigger the black haired female had moved in front of her sister along with the small group of guards.

"You...!" she prepared to remove her sword, the metal flashing.

"STOP IT!" a cry broke out shocking the angry mob as an energy seemed to pool around them. Like a deep pressure hitting against their skulls the villagers began to fall, one by one until they were all unconscious on the ground.

Light brown eyes looked out in surprised shocked seeing all the people having fainted and laying on the ground. Even some of the guards felt dizzy feeling the sudden wave come over them.

"They all fainted...?" the older female looked at the unconscious villagers, many of with had foam coming from their mouths.

'What was that feeling. Like a tickle...' she defiantly felt something. Some kind of pressure that fell over the place.

"It's okay I got you" looking back she saw her sister tending to the small child. Did she feel it? Though a bit annoyed ,she was happy her sister was safe. Though inside she felt guilty having taken her eyes off her for a moment before she disappeared to look at the town. She should have had a escort with her, hell she should have been by her side. She should at least had an escort of guards with her. If anything happened to her...

"He needs to see a doctor!" she said with urgency. Gazing at the child Tsuyoiko couldn't help feel saddened at the child's current state. If the mob wasn't already knocked out she would have beaten each one of them with her own hands. Though her sister most likely would object to that to an extent, but even she would agree this behavior was inexcusable.

"Alright take the princess back to the ship! Tell the ship captain we're leaving this moment!" she commanded as the soldiers wasted no time taking the young girl and the boy back towards the harbor.

"Please wait!" a voice called out, a man came running up to the group. Many of the soldiers were prepared to protect the two should the man be hostile. After what had transpired with the townspeople they were cautious. When the man came into view he seemed in a disarray if anything. A tall man, with blonde curly hair and a mustache. His clothes were tattered and dirty along with dust on his skin.

"Please wait" he repeated trying to catch his breathe, "Please, I beg you...don't take my son away from me"

"Your son?" the older woman looked to the boy her sister still held, before turning to the man, "So your this boys...Homing?" black eyes widened seeing the man before her.

"Sister? You know him?" her sister ask hearing the recognition in her sister's voice.

"I do. We met years ago during the times I went to the Holy Land" she said still looking at the one the most powerful figures in the world or at least formally, "I'm Tsuyoiko. Tsuyoiko Imperial" she introduced herself.

"Imperial?" as he stared at the woman something seemed to click in his head, "Wait could it possibly be..." with no further words the woman nodded.

"My god is has been so long. I haven't seen you since the last Reverie Meetings. I never thought I get to see you again" Homing remarked noting how the woman seemed to have the same appearance even after nine years. And even with his tattered and dirty appearance she could recognize the man she had met all those years ago. Suddenly the man fell to the ground surprising the others at the action.

"I saw what happened. Thank you!" he said bowing his head as he thanked the individuals for saving his son from the angry mob.

"That's unnecessary, you don't need to do something like" Tsuyoiko said feeling uncomfortable having such an individual bowing to her suddenly, "Homing why was the mob attacking your son in the first place? What happened to you after you resigned?" she asked suddenly seeing his contort into a look of guilt in regret.

"This is...all my fault" he choked as more tears built up, "My wife is very ill. We were trying to find food for her, anything to help her" more tears fell to the earth as if they would create a puddle of anguish and sadness.

"Before we knew it the villagers of the island found us and we got separated. I looked all over trying to find him. Thank goodness...he's safe" well as safe as a half beaten child could be. Again they were given a series of thank you's from the older man.

As Tsuyoiko prepared to ask more question the sounds of yells filled the air. Looking back they could see another group of angry villagers and residents charging towards them. Men and women, old and young alike with various weapons and torches.

The younger sister held the young boy close seeing the angry mob.

'Are you kidding me?'

"Again with this!" the general growled taking a stance in front along with the other guards, "Form a blockade now!" she ordered as the guards fell in line bringing their large shields up in front of young princess, the and the older man. If it came to it she would draw blood.

"If they want a fight I'll be happy to accommodate them" placing her hand on her sword she was prepared for the worst, "Don't worry Homing we won't let them pass. I still owe you a debt from back then"

"Please! Please! Spare him!" the man pled, tears streaming down his cheeks that waves unto the floor, "It might be a selfish favor to ask, but please save my family! For bringing them to this place, let them take me, but let them live!" he cried out.

'Is he...begging the mob to take him instead' would he sacrifice himself for his family. What had happened to him to make him into such a state.

"That is not happening!" the woman stood poised and determined in front of the man who looked through pained eyes at the figure before him, "It's obvious you have great love for your family. Trying to sacrifice yourself. I commend you for that" she remarked still facing the mob.

"But I have business of my own with these people. No one and I mean no threatens my family or my men without feeling the weight of my sword!" she declared.

"General...?'

"Sister"

"You all stay back!" she ordered to the guards as she walked past to stand before the mob, "I'll handle the crowd. As a general I must lead my soldiers who put their faith in me and as a sister I must protect my family without hesitation" placing her hand on the hilt of her sword she took a stance as she stared at the crowd.

'Does she expect to take them on her own?'

As time seemed to creep by it seemed now to be a battle of who would make the first move. The general was calm and determined as she stared with a focused gaze on the mob who seemed to be gripping their weapons with anxious sweat running down their skin.

"Now then..." with a quick motion she removed her sword, a force like a burst of wind following, hitting the mob and snuffing out the flames on their torches with only the remainder of burnt wood, "Who will come and challenge me now! Step forward if you're prepared to lose your head!" she called out, her voice hard and nerving as it bit into their very souls.

One by the one the mob seemed to disburse, dropping their tools they headed off, fear present as they rushed to get as far away as possible. As the last of the mob left the others stood where they were.

'S-She did it...' he had only seen the young woman during meetings, but even from a glance he knew she was a strong individual. Even to the point to stand up before the Celestial Dragons during journeys to the Holy Land.

"Now then..." with a turn she unsheathed her sword, the soldiers returning their shields, as the general moved to stand before the man, "Are you alright Homing?" the man broke from his thoughts, nodding his head. Tsuyoiko cobalt black eyes stared at the man with giving a sigh from her lips, but nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for saving my us"

"Now don't start that again. You should raise your head" she said sensing the man might start crying again "You said something about your family earlier"

"Y-Yes" he nodded, "My wife and youngest son. They must be so worried" he thought thinking off his sick wife and his son, "I need to go and get to them and make sure their okay"

"Then allow us to offer you an escort" the group looked behind them to see the young female still holding Homings oldest son, "It's very clear you have a good heart and true care for others. So please allow us to offer you an escort to your family" her voice was as gentle as the aura that radiated from her very presence.

"I-I...I couldn't possibly...you've already done so much for us already" he didn't want to offend the group that had saved him and his son. But he felt selfish if he brought others into their problems.

"Nonsense" the young princess spoke gently, "My sister will escort you to your family. I'll take your son to be looked at by the doctors. I would be saddened if I didn't offer a hand when I can" she added noting the child was still injured and needed medical attention.

"Please do not fret" she reassured him, "Now sister, please find Mr. Don Quixote's family and bring them to the ship as quickly as you can" it was a gentle order, but an order from the young princess. The older sister nodded without hesitation for both her and Homing.

"As you wish" after breaking up into a small group, the general went off with Homing and a few soldiers to locate and secure his family. The rest of the soldiers escorted the princess and the boy back to the ship. It was obvious those idiots weren't going to stop until they got blood from his family.

* * *

The trek took the general and her men to a place on the outskirts of the city. A place that could only be described as a literal junk yard. There was bugs swarming all over with a putrid smell of rot all over it would make anyone want to throw up.

'How could anyone live in these conditions?' she thought with a hidden grimace of what this man had been through. She had read reports that this island was rather poor and experienced harsh famines. Most of the people were rather poor, but this...no one deserved to live in such conditions.

"Homing. What happened?" Tsuyoiko asked the older male, "How did you end up in such a...deplorable state? When I had heard you resigned to live normally as a 'human' I had wondered what became of you" when she had last visited the Holy Land she had been told, in so little words, that Homing and his family had forfeited his title to live among the rest of the world. He was always like that she supposed. Unlike the rest of 'them', Celestial Dragons, he had never thought of himself above anyone. He was and still is a kindhearted man brimming with optimism and care.

"I apologize that you had to see me in such a state" he frowned, "Things didn't exactly go as planned when I had left and came to live with my family as humans. Once the villagers found out about us and our former titles they hunted us down day and night"

"What? Didn't you try to call for help? Couldn't the other Celestial Dragons do anything?" she questioned though knowing them and their attitudes she had a vague sense of the answer. She knew of his recognition and in a since applauded him finding it better to escape the abyss that was the Celestial Dragons.

"No. Because I had forfeited my title they saw us as no more than 'filthy humans' and told us to never call them again" he spoke with a sense of shame, "We were branded as traitors and left here to die or be killed" he nearly choked, "I begged them, pleaded to just take my wife and children, but they wouldn't even allow that" the general held her composure, but inside her fury was building. Not only for the state he had been left in with his family, but the actions of those so called Gods. Clenching her fist she tried to remain as calm as she could.

"Over there" looking up amongst the junk and fly swarms laid a house or rather a shack made from spare debris and junk that was rotting away. As they neared the shack Homing wasted no time running toward the dwelling, going through the crooked door frame and tattered sheet that substituted as a door. Inside, laying on the large makeshift bed, was his wife counseling their youngest.

"Thank goodness you're both are okay!" Homing said with a grateful voice seeing his son and wife were unharmed.

"Father!" the young blond cried happily seeing his father as his wife and mother of his children smiled weakly, "Dear, you're...alright" her voice was weak but she managed to speak clearly but gave a cough.

"And Doffy? Is...he alright?" she asked urgently not seeing her eldest son with her husband.

"He's alright" he replied explaining the events of what happened after he went to go search for his eldest son. The rustling of the curtains brought the family's attention to the door where a armor dressed woman now stood. Seeing the woman the small child seemed to shrink more into his mother who held her child close.

"Please don't be afraid" Homing said with reassurance in his voice, "This is one the young lady that saved Doffy and myself. She's a general and an old friend of mine" he explained. Tsuyoiko looked on calmly.

"General let me humbly introduce you to my wife and youngest son..." as she looked at the two she couldn't help feel warmed seeing his wife and child, but also saddened at the state in which he had been reduced to.

"I'm afraid there's no time introductions" she cut him off, "Another mob is coming"

"Ah...another...?" the family looked shocked and worried, but most potent afraid, "How did they find us?"

"They must have followed us" looking back out door she could see the light of torches and the angry yells of the villagers in the distance, "Persistent bunch. Stay here"

"W-wait" he said, "What about you? You can't expect to face them again. I couldn't live with myself if something happened for entangling in my mistakes" already endangering his wife and son's to live in such travesty to have a stranger defend them.

"Like I said before I won't forgive those who upset my sister. Also I still owe you debt from long ago" she said still looking out the door seeing the lights coming closer and yells louder.

"General the mob is getting closer, what are your orders?" one of the guards asked.

"It wouldn't do much good fighting a bunch of villagers and talking to them isn't exactly on the table. We'll have to get back to the ship" she said returning to Homing, "Gather your family we're leaving"

'If only I had known sooner, maybe...'

"L-leaving? Now?"

"Those villagers are close and are calling for blood. I may despise Celestial Dragons, but I'll be damned if I allow this" she expressed clicking her teeth, she wasn't exactly about to offer Homing and his family to those beasts out there. "I'll have the guards take you and your family to the ship it's the safest place for you and your family" at that the four guards that had followed the eldest princess entered the shack.

"Take them to the ship, make sure they get there safely" the general ordered, "I'll return there shortly. If anyone tries to stop you, you're permitted to use force if you have too." if it came to it then it was inevitable.

"Yes General!" as they quickly made preparations to move, careful to move the wife as she was frail and weakened for sickness, having one of the guards to carry her on his back while Homing took his son. When everything was done it was time to depart. They had very little items only small things they were able to save and bring with them during their hiding.

"The guards will take you to the port on the edge of the island. You'll receive medical attention and anything else you need when you get there" she stated as she prepared to leave.

"T-thank you!" Homing thanked the woman, "I can never repay you for all you've done!"

"You can thank me by living. Now go I'll handle the crowd!" with that the family was ushered out through the back by the guards. Once they were gone the general took a short breath before heading out the makeshift shack. What she was met with was a crowed, a literal mob of villagers banded together with the intent to kill. With torches, weapons, and angry shouts and yells calling for the family that resided in the shack. But when the curtains opened they saw no signs of the man or the children, no it was a woman who had stepped out onto the heap. Many of the villagers had recognized her from back in town and began to move back having felt part of the power she held.

"State your business here" she ordered with a poised stance in front of the mob, though she already had an idea of their intentions she would hold them off for as long as necessary until Homing and his family got to port and were able to board the ship.

"W-Who is she?" someone questioned

"For now I am a guard. The family that lives here is now under protection of the house of Imperial. Now disperse or face the consequences!" her voice bellowed cutting through the air like a fine sword. Even if it nerved them the crowd appear to stand their ground.

'I see' as she took a stance it was clear she was prepared to even fight them.

"How can you, a human, how can you protect scum like Celestial Dragons?" one of the villagers spat in disgust.

'Will you not be satisfied until you've bathed yourselves in blood' releasing her blade from it case, the black metal still shining even under the moons light.

"Hm that's quite a claim" she remained focused staring at her 'enemies' "However..." he tightened her grip.

"I've never truly been human"

* * *

Back at the ship,

Moments after the guards had returned, ushering the man and his family onto the ship they were taken inside the large vessel. Homings wife was taken directly to the sick bay, having been coughing since they had left, to be looked at by doctors while Homing remained with his son Rosinante who clung to his father's figure. As they were taken to one of the waiting rooms, complete with chairs surrounding a it. Now all they could was wait.

Not even a moment later the doors opened revealing the form of the young pri

"You've come back safely I'm relieved!" she exclaimed happy to see the man safe, "Were you able to locate your family?" it was then she noticed the little boy next to him.

"Oh another little boy" she noted seeing the blond haired child sitting next to Homing. His unkempt hair covered his eyes reminding her of the other who wore shades over his.

"Ah yes. Please allow me to introduce you to my youngest son, Rosinante" he motioned to the boy still hanging close to his figure, "Rosinante this is the young lady who saved your older brother" the young boy looked up at his father, then to the young woman in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you Rosinante. I'm Shishumi Imperial, it's nice to meet you!" she smiled leaning down to meet the boy at eye level. As the boy looked at her hand, he looked back at his father who gave a nod. With permission she reached out his hand to hers. Gently taking her hand she wrapped it around his. Just from that one touch he could feel the warmth and gentleness.

"See no need to be afraid" she smiled again reassuringly, "You know your father is a brave man. He stood up to a big mob to protect your brother. You should be proud to have such a good hearted man. Even sister believes so!" she spoke with such honesty and kindness.

"Oh your words are too kind your highness" he replied using honorifics as he had heard others refer to her, "Though because of my mistakes my family was put in constant danger"

"You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others" the princess spoke, "You are not at fault" she said trying to reassure him that he had nothing to feel guilty about.

"I wish it were so. Even if not directly I carry the lineage of the Celestial Blood. Over eight hundred years of hatred and depravity. I only wished to raise my family in peace and humbly live with humanity. But I foolishly didn't think of the people's hatred for us and all Celestial Dragons. In the end I gave up my title and put us all in danger. I can never forgive myself for all the pain and suffering I've caused not only to my family but to those poor people" placing his hand on his head tears began to stream down his face.

It was then he felt another feeling on his shoulder, looking up he saw it was the young princess.

"Please do not shed tears Homing" she spoke, "You have no reasons to feel sad. I do not regret my words, just like you shouldn't regret your decisions. You wanted to live with your family in peace and break the cycle of hate. You only wanted what was best with good intentions in your heart. So raise your head be happy for you truly have proven yourself human" she smiled and again the man couldn't help the tears welling in his eyes. For the first time in years, he was truly called a human. Not in spite or in passing, but an actual human being.

"T-Thank you. Thank you!" he cried, but this time they were tears of joy.

"And please don't worry. I will make sure you and your family are taken care of. And if you allow it I would graciously like you and your family to live in Aria"

"A-Aria?"

"Yes. We're not well known yet. Just an average island between all major points" she explained, "But I would be so glad if you would take residence there, since returning you back to the island is out of the question"

"I...we would be honored. Thank you!"

"T-thank you!" Rosinante copied after his father in his thanks to the young lady.

"No thanks are needed. For now I must go check with the doctors. If you need anything the staff and crew have been told to make sure you're comfortable" she explained, "Please have a good night" she one final goodbye she left back out the door.

A floor below things were taking a much different turn. The black haired female gritted seeing the 'wounds' on her sister. Really it was nothing but a band-aid on her forehead. A small one, but it still pissed her off. She only just got back from the scuffle in the junkyard, the people just wouldn't give up. Whatever they were upset over it completely blocked their logic. She didn't have to use her sword half the time. But as she went to check on her sister she couldn't help fume seeing her 'injuries'.

"I'll definitely kill those bastards!" she growled, "And toss their bodies into the ocean!" she replied wanting to go back into the town and beat the villagers again. Though her injuries seemed more prominent with small cuts here and there from her shuffle back on the island.

"L-Lady Tsuyoiko! Please be calm..." the men and woman tried to keep the general calm. Most of the crew knew of the woman's temper, especially when it came to her sister's safety.

"Sister it's not serious, just a little scratch" the fair haired girl said smiling to keep her sister calm. Her appearance had changed drastically since they were back in the city. Her hair no longer short and brown, now a fair white color. Long and smooth as it flowed down.

"Fine. You were covered in dirt and…blood!?" she looked as though she would blow a fuse any moment, "No, I'll definitely kill those bastards now and burn the city to ash!" she hissed wanting answers, but more seriously she wanted blood. After handling the crowd back in the town she had taken the tactic to burn down the shack while everyone else were either unconscious or had run off. Leaving no trace the family was ever there or would be returning.

"What's even more maddening is finding Homing, living in a junkyard and hunted by a bunch of crazed, blood thirsty villagers!" she gritted having seen such a man, a kind hearted man, different from the asshole who believed themselves as Gods and treated the world as their own game and the people as mere objects.

'He didn't deserve this'

"I'm telling them to turn the ship back. I knew I shouldn't have let you go off by yourself. If word of this gets back home things could get even worse" As her sister fumed the young girl was speaking with the doctor, "Not to mention I have some words for the Celestial Dragons. They will pay for this!" she gritted thinking of the most painful ways to make them suffer.

"Excuse me doctor?" she asked.

"Y-Yes your majesty?" the older male said with a straight politeness.

"Is the child okay?" she asked worriedly

"Oh yes. The boy's fine. We managed to stop the bleeding. He'll need some stitches and time to recover. Poor thing" he said sadly after working on the boy.

"Speaking of which, did you take a look at the family that was brought aboard?" the general asked earning a nod from the doctor.

"Quite so General. We've taken care of all three individuals. The mother is still being looked at having been rather ill and malnourished. Truthfully I ponder how the family survived for so long"

"Homing is a resilient man. His optimism and humble nature sets him apart from those other animals" she scoffed.

"Just make sure their taken care of" she ordered

"Please do all that you can!" she said. The family had been through so much.

"As you wish, we'll get them all healed up!" he said respectfully, "They could also use some food. Looks like they haven't eaten properly in a while" he added noting the low body weight and obvious signs of malnutrition seeing bones.

"Oh no!" she looked worriedly. If she had known she would have given him more than bread to eat. Then their was his family, they must have been starving as well!

"Oh no the princess is crying!" soon she was surrounded by crew and personal offering her tissues and items to keep her happy.

"Now I made you all worry…I'm truly a horrible person!" she began to cry again.

"YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE THAT!" they exclaimed. Tsuyoiko gave a sigh. Her sister had a propensity to overreact when she felt she had done something wrong. Prompting anyone in ear shot distance to refute her judgement of being 'wrong'.

"Someone please get me in touch with the kitchen" the general gave another sigh.

* * *

In the sick bay…

The blond haired youth had woken in such a strange place. With a muttering of curses he looked around at the large room. Seeing beds and monitors like that of a hospital. Is that where he was? The last thing he remembered was being jumped and beaten by an angry crowd of villagers. Had also remembered someone else, not an angry mob or citizen seeking revenge. No she was different. Nice actually. Giving him a whole bag of bread she had just bought without question. It was strange having someone just give him food especially a citizen with how much they hated him and his family. Hunting them down, day and night, beating and torturing them for what seemed like forever.

'Just what the hell happened?" he tried to think, looking over he spotted a pair of glasses setting on the side table. Picking up the black shades before placing them over his eyes. For some reason they made him feel less vulnerable like a shield. Suddenly the doors burst open. The boy watched people pushing in tray after tray came in.

"W-what's happening?" he asked as one of the people stepped forward. She was a large woman with a round belly wearing a cooks hat and a dark red jacket.

"Oh you're awake! That's a relief -eto~!" the large woman said with a happy smile on her lips, "I'm Kirime! One of the official cooks who makes the meals for the crew! eto!" she introduced herself with a hearty laugh, "On ,"You must be starving. Your nothing but skin and bones!-eto!" he said pinching his cheeks suddenly, "On behalf of her majesty's please eat up! eto!" turning to the others the boy watched as the trays were brought forward. When they were uncovered they revealed a huge amount of food. The boy couldn't help but drool at the sight and smell. It felt like forever since he had eaten. His stomach growled and churned showing painful hunger.

"Eat all you like!" the female said with a smile.

"I can…have all this?" he questioned in disbelief. Though in a way it felt right having all this food before him.

"Of course! Please eat all you like and if there's anything you like please don't hesitate to ask!-eto!" she assured the boy. And without any more questions the boy began to devour the food, filling his empty belly with the delicious food. Although his manners were unpredictable, She seemed happy seeing the boy eat.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food! So please eat all you like! You have to keep up your strength!-eto" not wanting to argue the boy continued to eat from the bounty of food given to him by the people. It must have been an hour before he finally decided he had enough.

"So full…I think I might have over did it" he noted seeing all the empty trays in the large room.

After his huge meal, soon the young boy found himself in a large bathroom. It was immaculate with a high ceiling held by a series of columns and marble floors. In the middle was a large a large tub. After the servants run the bath the boy was whisked into the tub of warm water and bubbles. He couldn't help feel relaxed as he sat in the soothing warm liquid that washed away the years worth of filth from his skin. As the the servants scrubbed and cleaned him he wondered about this 'her majesty' they had spoke about. She must have been their leader to be doing all this for one child. After his bath he was dried and giving a pair of pajamas to where. Down the long halls he was led, viewing the large place he couldn't help feel he was in a palace.

"This place is huge!" he said outloud

"It is quite the structure. It was built as a ship for the royal family when traveling. A small ship, but essential" the older servant said. The boy gave a quizzical look at the mention of a ship. Turning to the window he run up to the large window and awed.

Looking out he could see the many clouds, the rich blue sky, and the vast blue ocean. As he looked out he could even see the moon and the dark sky above.

"Well of course" the servant said, "After you were brought on the ship after the incident in North Blue. Her majesty and the General had specifically asked you and your family be brought back to the homeland" he said with a sincere smile on his lips.

"My family? They're here too?!" he seemed shocked his family was there as well, "How?"

The older gentleman gave a nod, "Yes after rescuing you, her majesty's older sister had a run in with your father before saving the rest from a mob attack. The crew is taking care of them so don't worry" he reassured him his family was in good hands making the child calmer knowing his family was safe.

"Her majesty? Who's she?" he asked curiously having heard many of the people referring to someone as her majesty.

"Oh! Her majesty is the young princess of , Aria. Youngest daughter of our King" he explained, " We're currently headed back to there at this moment. And should make it to port in a couple of days" he said with a honest expression his face.

"In truth she was actually traveling with us, but had to return with her sister when 'matters' came up" he said, "But she told us to make sure you and your family were safe and comfortable"

"Where are they now?" he asked

"Hm, well they should all be in their rooms at the moment. Luckily we had some spare bedrooms available"

"Now then it's getting late, we need to get you to your room"

"My room?" after another small trek the boy was brought to a large bedroom. It was filled with a bed fit for a king, elegant furniture and decorations.

"This is my room?" he in disbelief as he stared at the room. It couldn't possibly be all his.

"My apologies if it's too small. This is the standard servant quarters"

'This is where the servants live!?' he couldn't help gasping as the words hit him.

"Hopefully we'll find a more suitable room for you back in the homeland. Please have a good night and if you require anything please feel free to call one of the servants" with those final words the servant left, living the boy to his own devices. The blond haired youth began to look over the large room, still shocked to be called servant quarters. Was that what he was a servant? That didn't seem right. But with his memory still hazed he couldn't deny anything at this point. All he knew now was that he would never be returning to that place and that his family were being taken care of.

He still didn't get to meet 'her majesty', but for right now he felt tired. After such a long day and so many surprises the boy hopped onto the large bed. The fabric was soft and the mattress felt nice and firm. Way better then sleeping on piles of trash with bugs swarming about. Lying back on the pillows the small boy looked up to the ceiling, as silence filled the room he could hear the gentle rocking as the sailed along. He wondered what the 'homeland' would be like. Would their be nice people like the ones the ship or like the people back at North Blue.

Turning to his sides he removed the black shades, setting them on the side table. Curling into his side he pulled the sheets over his form and drifted off.

* * *

Part II: Goodbye to the Past?! The Man Who Gave Them A Future!?

The next morning as the sun rose over the horizon bringing light to the once sleeping sea,

Doffy, unable to get much sleep, nightmares plaguing his mind with fire and angry eyes all around him. The boy found himself on the front of the ship. Roaming around the ship in a sleepless stupor he managed to make it to the top of the ship and for the rest of the night he sat staring out into the blue ocean with a blanket wrapped around his small form. The crew of the ship were given a fright thinking the child had disappeared fearing the worse of something had happened to him. When he was found the boy was given a stern talking too, but none the less was met with relief that he was safe.

Again 'her majesty' came up making him more anxious to see the Kingdom of Aria. He had asked the older gentleman who had been with him yesterday. Further into the day, after a bath and a change of clothes, Doffy was brought down into the ship back to the sick bay.

As soon as they walked through the doors the boys was met with a sight. There sitting on the bed was his mother. Unlike before when they were hiding in the junkyard, she looked healthier and livelier. Her complexion no longer pale and sickly from the lack of nutrition and filth from where they had to hide. She was glowing with the vibrancy he had remembered.

"Mom!" he called out, when those eyes fell on the individuals at the door, her eyes seemed to twinkle with disbelief and relief.

"D-Doffy?" before she knew it the boy sprinted over to her and was now in her arms, held tightly against his mother, "Y-your safe. I'm happy!" she cried holding onto her son who held her with all his might happy to see she was alright.

"If I could interrupt for a moment" the older servant said turning their attention, "I glad to see your both doing well. Because of your 'living' conditions, the general has instructed that your family be moved to Aria"

"Move? Aria?"

"Yes it's a small island further south. We should be arriving there in a short while" he explained, "We've already talked it over with your husband"

"I see" the woman gave a warm smile understanding the situation, "We would be honored to live there. Thank you"

"Excellent. We should be making it there it just a little while. Luckily we had good such good weather or we might have been out for another day" he said with an earnest smile, "Until then why don't we get you both some breakfast" though the boy wanted to ask more question, but decided not to push it. Something was telling him to keep his questions at most a minimum. Plus they did heal his mother so he at least owed them that much, even though he hated that too. He stayed with his mother as they were brought breakfast. Soon they were reunited with Homing and Rosinante. And even though things seemed to be looking up. His feelings for his father were still up in the air. For his mistake and naivety he, his mother, and brother were forced to suffer for nearly two years.

'But could he truly blame him'

As the day went on he had found out the ship he was on was actually a Galley Ship. It was used as a housing ship for servants and crew members when the royal family sailed. The main job of the ship was to house crew members, servants, and supplies needed for the trip. There was even a sick bay just in case of illness or injury. The people on board were a variety of personalities, but seemed nice all the same. At most Doffy was only seldom interested in the crew, curious as what this new place would be like. Hopefully better than the awful hell they had been pulled from.

As the day the went on the boy found out more and more about the island they were being taken and the Kingdom of Aria. It was a fairly new having been established almost over night, but still prosperous. Though not officially recognized, the land was brimming with people, animals, and other wonders. Like the last island this kingdom was completely out of the World Governments control which included the power of the Celestial Dragons. But as he thought about it he couldn't help seeth remembering the words of their formers.

' _Filthy Humans!'_

He gritted his teeth. He would show them.

* * *

As the rest of the family remained on deck, enjoying the calm weather of the ships travel, Homing was having a meeting with Tsuyoiko via Den den mushi. A black colored snail with a shell similar to that of the general and the guards that followed her with a helmet on it's head. The General had asked for a private meeting with the former Celestial Dragon in order to clear some things up.

"Good evening Homing, I apologize for leaving so soon. Are you and your family doing well? Is the crew taking care of all of you?" she asked. Homing gave a smile on the other end.

"Yes quite well. Everyone here is so nice to us. I cannot thank you enough for all your doing for us" he said with a humble tone.

"Always the polite one" she remarked on the other end, "But I glad to hear your comfortable. I can't imagine what you had to go through back in North Blue" her voice was solemn.

"Ah, it was...an experience. It is something I'll carry with me for the rest of my life. I still feel pain not only from the days of beatings, going without food, and anger and hate weighted upon my family" he cringed feeling the memories of those dark days invade his mind.

"I apologize Homing. Had I known the state you were in, how your family was suffering, I could have brought you and family back with us" her voice carried with apologetic tones, "And to think the other Celestial Dragons did nothing while you were suffering!" she gritted the last part in disgust and anger.

"Sadly yes. To them we were nothing but humans, casted away by the Holy Land never to return"

"Keh" she scoffed, "Holy Land. Will see about that, the next time I see them I'll..."

"Now there's no need for that" Homing suddenly interrupted her rantings, "While I hold contempt for what they did to me and my family, I am just as at fault for my decision. I never thought about how much the people of the world, humanity hates all Celestial Dragons. But even with their spite and condemnation of me I cannot help but feel their feelings are justified" his hands kneaded nervously, anxiously in his lap, "I heard and seen the horrible atrocities the Celestial Dragons have brought upon the people and their loved ones. Forever bearing the scars and pain of being treated as less than dirt" yet even with the power he once had he did nothing to stop it to collapse and mend the years of indecency and heartache.

"I only wish I could have done more for the people. I was blinded by my own optimism and selfish desires to see the pain and anguish the people had to endure by my own kind" tears began to well up, "How could I have been so blind?" and in the end for his want to live as a human, he was persecuted by the very ones he wanted to be like, to live among and befriend.

"I am such a fool" he concluded

"Homing" the den den mushi spoke, "Raise your head. You are most certainly not a fool" the general spoke.

"Do you remember when we first met nine years ago?" she asked reminiscing when she first made a trip to the Holy Land, "It was when the Celestial Dragons and the World Government wanted to set up laws and govern on Aria. I had gone to the Holy Land of Mariejois to protest the conquest of my kingdom and it's people. But also to put provide laws that would allow our country to grow" she remembered stepping onto the island, how the nobles looked down upon her and her soldiers with contempt because they had chosen to defy their 'Godly' wills and the blood that ran through their veins.

'Oh how she wanted to stain it on the ground'

"The nobles and the Celestial Dragons looked down upon us. Preparing to use their power and wealth to force their will upon us and take anything and everything as if it were there's" she paused not hiding her contempt, "I was prepared to draw blood and literally take on the world to protect that land and the vision scene for it."

"When I truly believed I would be seen and judged through the eyes of contemptuous beings and self entitled fiends, I met you" she spoke the last part with calmness, "Even after only meeting me and never even stepping foot on the island you fought for us. Against the words of your compatriots you looked at us as actual people with real emotions."

"Your way of thinking, while foolish and optimistic, is also contagious and warming" it reminded her of her sister in a way, "So no you are not a fool. You're a man and human" watered eyes looked up at the the communicator as it spoke those words. And again being called an actual human being created a warmness in his heart.

"Hm, so it seems" he smiled, but then again he always knew since he was born, he was a human, "Thank you"

"You are welcome Homing" the den den mushi eyes closed in short pause, "Besides the name is too cool for them and that life didn't fit you" she remarked.

"Oh you think so?"

"Those bunch of jerks didn't deserve you" she seemed to joke giving a short chuckle, "Anyway I'll be waiting for you and your family when you reach Aria. There we can talk more"

"I see, I look forward to seeing it for the first time. Please have a good evening"

"Until then..." with one last nod the communicator gave a 'Clank' before turning off. As he sat in the room, Homing couldn't help but feel a warm sensation in his chest.

'Thank you. Maybe now...we can live in peace'

* * *

Hours later the lookout high on the birds nest that looked out into the oceans horizon gave a call out to the rest of the ship.

"I see Aria!" the lookout called seeing the destination up ahead as the flags greeted the ship in the short distance. Going to the side of the deck, the youth and his family looked out trying to see the island. Closer and closer they moved until he could see a port. Many ships, big and small filled the harbor where other crew members directed the ships in and out. Once they were docked the boy, along with the others, began their leave of the ship. Stepping off the bridge the family couldn't help but stare in awe at what would be their new home.

"Now then, this is Aria Kingdom!" one of the men said as he motioned to the large kingdom. It was a vast place with many houses that traveled out and around the entire island. But what caught his attention the most was the huge tower that stood in the middle of the entire town. It shimmer with a brilliant array of colors from the sun's rays bounce of the pristine foundation of the castle.

"This is Aria?!" Doffy said in shock alongside his family as they saw the sight before them.

"It is quite a sight to behold. Even the Holy Land couldn't compare to this" Homing remarked seeing the sheer beauty of a 'small' island.

"Yep. Up there is the royal palace where the royal family lives" the crew member said, "It's also where we're you all be headed" the family stared at the older gentleman and then at back up at the castle. They were going up there. The thought itself made him nervous. He didn't know why, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of nervousness in his chest. In the past he had met with Kings, Queens, Nobles, and dignitaries from all over from all types of royalty.

"Up there?" it had been nearly two years since he stepped foot in a palace or castle.

"Now then we should get a move on. We wouldn't want to be late. The General gets quite temperamental when people miss their appointments" with those words Homing swallowed his emotions and allowed himself and his family to be lead into the village. In his memory he remembered the general was she was. Calm but with a sharp outline which caused people to be careful around her lest they be struck down. But that was nearly 11 years ago. Even if her appearance hadn't changed, her personality was still something of a mystery. Still sharp around the edges, but a bit more approachable.

Once off the post the pair found themselves in the village. Everything was so colorful. From the buildings, the shops, even the people. Looking around he could see the people putting up banners and decorations.

"Wow everything looks so bright and vibrant" Homings wife noticed seeing all the color and unique decorations on the buildings and streets.

"And everyone seems so friendly too" the mother noted seeing people waving at them and smiling. Instead of hunting and spitting them.

"What's everyone doing?" Homing asked the older man.

"Oh yes, it's today isn't it?" he said in remembrance, "You see , today is a special day in Aria. It's a festival known as Ryōjin or the Festival of the Dragon God" he explained.

"Dragon God?" Homing inquired.

"Yes. He is the First Ruler of Empel, the Ancestor of our King and the creator of the entire of Empel Kingdom" he explained, "Also today is the day of coronation for the country. Marking it's twenty years of being" he said full heartedly. Twenty years didn't seem like a long time for a country, but the way the people were preparing seemed important to them. As they continued their walk towards the palace the older male continued to explain the festival and the legend of Ryujin.

"Now then these here, are the Royal Gates" the two stood before a large arch that stood before the palace. Prestine in foundation, with large pillars embroidered with various depictions of dragons.

"Amazing" Homing noted seeing such a complex structure.

"Please state business here!" one of the guards said.

"Good evening, I am Pen" Pen said politely giving a polite bow, "I'm escorting this family to the royal palace by order of her majesty" at the mention of the one called 'her majesty' the guards seemed surprised, but returned to composure.

"It's an honor to meet you Sir..." one of the guards said almost out of flattery.

"Think nothing of it. Now then we are on a schedule" he pointed out.

"Right! Open the gate!" given the order the two watched as the gate gave a series of clicks, the eyes of the dragon to glow, each one a different color making a rainbow. The large doors began to move, coming open to reveal the palace.

"Please enter" the guards stepped aside allowing them to enter.

"Thank you" he said kindly, "Now then lets go, we can't be late" with a short nod the family followed the elder man. As they continued toward the palace, the walkway was filled with guards posted almost everywhere. Watching all those who passed by, though the boy noticed how every time they passed, whether it was gaurds or regular people, they would give small bows toward them.

"Why are they all bowing?" Homing asked wondering if their was someone important around.

"Hm, oh it's a polite form of greeting here in Aria" he replied, "Though it's not everyday someone gets invited to meet her majesty, You're quite lucky" he said with a light chuckle.

"Who is 'her majesty'? What's she like-eh?" Doffy asked curiously.

"Ah yes. Her majesty is the youngest princess of Empel and the current ruler of Aria" he spoke showing a contentful pride in his voice. "She's very kind and loving for all things in the world. Though you have met her before"

"?" he met a princess? he didn't remember anything like that. 'When did I...' the image of the brown haired female popped into his mind.

"He's right Doffy" his father spoke, "She and her sister were the ones that saved us back in North Blue"

"There will be time for questions later" Pen said was they came to the front grates. After speaking with the guards the two were escorted into the palace. Everything was luxurious and elegant. From the simmering tiles of the floor. the upholstery of the furniture, and decorations of fine art on the wall.

Another pair of large doors awaited them. Inside was a large ballroom. Stunning colored glass surrounded the room, with high crystal chandeliers hanging freely from the ceiling, and the floors held a porcelain shine. Further ahead, down the path was a small incline of stairs that lead to the throne sitting precariously on the stand. Truly a throne fit for a King or in this situation a princess.

"Presenting her majesty, the young princess of the Exelion Empire and ruler of the Aria Kingdom. Princess Shishumi Imperial!" in a sound of trumpet the curtains positioned behind the throne suddenly opened as a new person stepped.

'...!' she was truly a sight to behold. With long white hair that flowed down smoothly. Her eyes were translucent and shimmering with bright innocence.

"Good evening and welcome to Aria Royal Castle!" she spoke with a soft voice to the family before her.

"A thousand greetings your Majesty" Pen greeted giving a respectable bow, seeing this the boy seemed to rush, hesitating a moment, before giving a bow as well along with his family. For some reason he felt compelled to show respect to the young woman. With her beauty and vibrancy that emitted from her it was like a pressure putting him down.

'So she's the princess of this island' Doffy thought seeing the woman dressed in the long yellow gown.

"You may stand" she said as the group returned to their former composure, "It is good to see you again Sir Pen. I hope your travels were well" taking her seat on the throne she watched the older man who gave a smile and nodded.

"It was interesting. This world is filled with so many different paths and curves" the older man gave a humble laugh, "Also...I brought Sir Homing and his family as you requested"

"Oh yes!" she nodded almost happily at the young boy who flinched seeing the innocent smile, "I hope you each had a comfortable travel" standing up the princess came down the stairs and was now in front of Homing in what seemed like seconds.

'How did...?' looking up Doffy saw the princess slightly raise a hand in front of his father. Those radiant eyes staring at him made him shrink back in a blush, luckily he had his shades on to hide his blushing.

"Your majesty it is an honor. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for my family" was what came out. The princess gave a nod of her head.

"I'm happy to see you're alright and hope you will enjoy Aria and all it's wonders" she smiled wholeheartedly. "Since you'll be residing here a house has been prepared for you and your family"

"T-that's way more then I was expecting. I could never afford..." just then another set of trumpets sounded.

"Presenting first princess and general Tsuyoiko!" just then the black haired woman walked in dressed in her full armor. She looked to be the older twin of the girl, but with a more determined feature and more series look.

"We need to think about the trumpets..." she mumbled rubbing her ear a bit from the trumpet horns. Clearing her throat she focused her attention on their guests.

"Good evening Homing, I glad to see you and your family have made it safe. Let me have the pleasure of welcoming you to Aria" she spoke with even yet welcoming tone.

"Thank you" Homing said politely, "It is a very beautiful island and lovely kingdom. Though I must say I wasn't expecting such effects. A home and wealth, I hope your not doing this on my behalf because of my old status" he didn't wish to seem rude or ungrateful to the general or her family after they had done so much for them. He also didn't want to be given any special treatment because of his old title.

"Far from it" Tsuyoiko remarked folding her arms, "Even with your title back then I've never seen you as a 'Celestial Dragon'. You've been human since the day I met you" the remark surprised the family as well as her sister who looked with curiosity.

"Being human is the basic principle of humanity. Having humanity is living by your own will and the not the will of others. To experience and feel, to achieve or fail, but continue to go forward. That is the true spirit of humanity." this time it was Sir Pen who spoke.

"Like I was saying. Your difference from those gaggle of idiots is precisely why you and your family should stay here" she explained.

"And please do not worry" the princess said noticing the man's worry, "Everything has been taken care. So now you'll be taken to your new home!"

* * *

"Well what do you think?" the general asked as she presented the Donquixote family with their new home. It was quite a modest structure like a miniature mansion. The outside was painted powdered blue color, with fresh windows, with a fresh green lawn with rows of flowers lining the front.

"There's enough room for you and your family. It's even been completely furnished so please don't worry" Shishumi said. Homing was absolutely speechless. She was practically giving him and his family everything.

"Please look around" the two children wasted no time running to look at their new home. An actual home with no bugs and rotten garbage or villagers hunting them down.

"I'll keep an eye on the children" Homings wife said giving a smile to her husband before going with their sons. to look at the house.

"So what do you think Homing?" Tsuyoiko asked standing next to the former Celestial Dragon, "It should suffice for you and your family while you stay here"

"It is perfect, thank you" Homing replied softly looking up at their new home, the sun was shining bright and the sky was a clear blue, "Though I hope you didn't go to too much trouble just for my sake"

"I already told you not to worry about it, something like this is trivial" she spoke folding her arms, "Besides after everything you had to endure over the last two years, you and your family deserve a rest" she paused, "After that you can start your new job"

"Job?"

She nodded placing her hands on her hips, "Oh I forgot to mention, sorry about that" she paused giving a short sigh, "I actually was meaning to talk to you about this earlier. As you know while my father is the King of this island his schedule keeps him away most of the time. And as his oldest I take on the responsibilities of this island, but as the general I handle all military related issues and tasks"

"That is quite a responsibility you have on your shoulders" Homing noted

"As such I've had no time to myself, so I've been trying to teach my sister to handle the tasks of running a kingdom" soon their eyes fell on Shishumi who was playing with Doffy and Rocinante.

"She is a very unique girl. She'll make a fine ruler" Homing noted having seen her personality first hand.

"Maybe" Tsuyoiko seemed unsure, "Don't get me wrong I have the utmost faith in my sister, but at times her generous nature can become troubling. I always fear that if me or our brother aren't around someone will take it for granted" again she gave an exhale, "Which leads me to my next point" this time she turned to face Homing.

"Donquixote Homing" she began, "I would like to offer you a position as my confidant"

"Confidant?"

"It basically means you'll be working alongside myself and other members of the King's council. Since we became independent all those years ago we we're finally able to do honest trade with countries that turned us away. We have enough in the treasury to keep the island prosperous for years to come, and people feel safe and able to live peacefully without much worry from pirates and the navy. Even with that we still need to keep our guard up and not become soft under these good times. I don't know much about the world and other places and the people" she remarked again folding her arms, "So it might be for the best to have someone with experience dealing with the 'Noble class' and royalty when the time comes to venture out for new lands. And that's where you come in" he was beginning to understand her reasoning, but still...

"While your offer is more than generous I have to wonder..." he paused for a moment, "If having a former Celestial Dragon is worth it. From what I've experienced the world hates us and just by me being there...you might lose all the peace you had fought and sacrificed so hard to accomplish"

"Hm" she thought he might feel this way, after how the villagers persecuted him and his family she could emphasis with his feelings.

"Homing" she called returning his attention from self-loathing, there was calm look in those cobalt black eyes, ones he had almost forgotten since those years back in Mariejois. "Come with me I want to show you something" following behind the general and princess. He found she had taken them into town, everything looked peaceful, yet lively with people walking up and down the streets. Men, women, and children, young and old, all enjoying their day. Shopping, talking, or even just working.

"You've really done much for yourselves these past few years. Everything is so vibrant and lively" he complimented looking at the buildings and even the foliage in pots and stands for decoration were lush and full of color.

"You should have seen it before" she remarked, "It was a literal junk heap when we first came here. They probably thought it was a joke giving us this island and watching us struggle. Thinking we couldn't do much with it"

"I wish I had known before perhaps I could have done more..." suddenly he found themselves stopped, "Is something wrong?" he asked at the sudden stop. But was given no answer as Tsuyoiko took a couple of steps forward.

Looking he saw the general had been stopped by an older man and woman who seemed to want to start a conversation.

"Good evening General Tsuyoiko, how are this fine day?" the older lady greeted the general, "I heard you had returned to the island"

"We weren't expecting you and your crew back so soon" the older male added.

"Oh yes, there was a some unexpected circumstances" she cleared her throat, "But yes we returned yesterday. I was actually showing an old acquaintance of mine around town" the couple then noticed the other gentleman standing behind her, who gave them a silent but friendly hello.

"An old friend of yours how nice" the woman complimented

"He'll be living here with his family. So I decided to give him a small tour before we head back to his home"

"Well welcome stranger" the older gentleman greeted the older male, "You won't find a more peaceful place to live"

"Oh thank you, I will" Homing smiled to the couple.

"Alright then we should be heading on, Homing" at the mention of the name the two seemed silently shocked, "There's a shop not to far from here, it's a shop that sells some of the best sweets"

"That sounds nice. Perhaps we can bring some back to the house for the family" he noted, "It was nice meeting you both" with one final farewell to the couple the two left continued on their tour. But as they left they would soon find how news traveled in the city. All day word carried around from person to person, house to house, and ear to ear and all with the same message. A mix of shock and surprise filled the town as people continued the chain telling anyone in earshot and so on.

"They seemed nice" Homing said with his humble smile. Just as the general said the shop she had brought Homing too was filled with wall to wall baked goods. Cakes, pies, cookies, all kinds of pastries that filled the air with the scent of sugar and spices.

"Everything looks wonderful" Homing complimented looking through the glass to see all the many different desserts.

"Expected. This is one of the best bakeries in town. Go ahead get anything you like" she offered watching as Homing continued to look at the displays. Eventually deciding on a cake, his wife and kids would love it. They watched as the worker boxed and secured the cake neatly before presenting it too the two.

"Thank you for gracing our shop!" the woman said as she and two other employees gave a respectful bow to the two.

"Oh...thank you. It's very lovely" Homing complimented though rather uneasy with the bowing, perhaps it was the way the bakery showed it's hospitality.

"Thank you!"

"Ready?" Tsuyoiko asked earning a nod from Homing, giving one last farewell to the workers before leaving the shop with the general.

"Did you see that?"

"They liked the shop!"

"I can't believe I actually got to meet them!"

As the two continued their walk Homing couldn't help notice something. As he looked around people seemed to be staring at them, whispering to each other and chattering more than before. He wonder was it because of the general. She, the daughter of their King and general of the kingdoms army, obviously she was too be respected as such. The people were probably anxious to see her out in town. After being on the run, suspicious of all those who might want to hurt him or his family, he supposed he was being over anxious. At times he wished he could put the past in the past, forget the bad and walk forward. But after being hunted for nearly two years, nearly losing his wife to sickness, and helplessly seeing his children being tortured. He couldn't stop the worry that pledged his heart that just like before they would be hated should the past come to light. Even with Tsuyoiko and her family he worried the people might turn on them too.

'Keep your chin up Homing' he told himself, 'This is a new life for you and your family. I can make amends' he would for them.

On the were back on the path towards Homings new home, they began traveling up the hill towards the small villa. While it might have been quicker to take a carriage or another form of transportation, the general wanted to speak with Homing privately finding he was for the most part the same he always was. Even with being persecuted and tortured for those nearly two years he still looked at humanity as a gift and loved humans all the same. Still humbled in his heart and soul. Still human.

As the reached the gate that led into the villa there seemed to be a commotion going about. Looking the two could see a crowd gathered around the house. It looked like the whole town might be there.

"What in the world...?" Homing couldn't help the memories of that dark day when his house burnt and the people shouting for his families death.

'Not again'

"Homing stay behind me, we're going to get to the bottom of this" sensing the others stress she was ready for the worst, had one of her worries come to light? The two quickly made their way up to the house to confront the crowd that they hoped weren't an angry mob.

"What's happening here? Why have you all gathered here?" Tsuyoiko questioned gaining the attention of the crowd seeing the general and Homing standing before them.

"Explain this now!" the general demanded of the crowd who flinched back, but keep their ground if only to speak to her.

"Forgive us princess" a man apologized, "We were just trying to see if the rumors were true"

"What rumor?" she questioned

"That a Celestial Dragon was here" it was Homings turn to flinch, how had they found about it so quickly.

"Is it true?"

"Is he really here?" the crowd again began to fill with talks of a Celestial Dragon being on the island. The anticipation and voices building, overlapping each other.

"Silence!" she bellowed again silencing the crowd who looked at the general and oldest daughter of the King in worry, "Have you...have you all come to start trouble"

"Hold on, Tsuyoiko" a hand on her shoulder stopped her speech, watching as Homing moved to the crowed, "It's quite alright. There's no need for such violence" he said in a humble tone that seemed to bewilder the general. Stepping to face the crowd, like a lamb ready to be thrown to the lions. But he stood his ground, poised and calm as he looked out into the crowd of watching eyes.

"Greetings" he began as the crowd listened with anticipation, "I am...Donquixote Homing, a former Celestial Dragon" there was a deaf silence throughout as the confession was spoken. Inside the house a figure watched from the window that looked out to the front and gave a clear view of the scene outside.

Silence. For what seemed like forever as the crowd stared at the former Celestial Dragon and vice versa. However something unexpected happened in the crowd, slowly tears began filling the eyes of the people.

"It's...it's really him" a woman said almost in disbelief as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Donquixote Homing!"

"Donquixote!" what filled the air was not cries of hate, but cheers of joy and excitement. The crowd continued to cheer the name of Homing Donquixote.

"T-there...are they...cheering for me?" he looked absolutely bewildered at what he was seeing and cheering, "W-Wait, why are you all cheering for me? Don't you hate Celestial Dragons?" he questioned confused of the current situation.

Even though some of the cheering had died down a bit the crowd showed no sign of hostility.

"Quite the opposite"

"Yeah, Donquixote is our hero!"

"H-hero?"

"Yes" an older man said with much honesty, "You gave us our freedom!"

"I...did?" he wondered if they were just confused or mistaking him for someone else.

"Wait, are you referring to that doctrine?" Tsuyoiko could smack herself for being so forgetful, of course they would be talking about that.

"Doctrine?"

"Right. Years ago I had gotten a doctrine signed in Mariejois. I was right around the time I first met you" it was then the memories seemed to come back to Homing. Remembering meeting the young woman outside the docks of Mariejois and the document he was given. After she had left Mariejois, like he promised, he had read the proposal with great interest. In detail the proposal outlined laws that would allow them to take in refugees from collapsed countries, provide protection to countries in land during times of war, mobilize a military and police force, and create a fund to provide food and resources for poor countries. But what really caught his eyes was the law that would allow them to free any slave that came to Aria. In his years of being a Celestial Dragon he had never come across quite a proposition like this before. They weren't just creating a Kingdom out of the blue, but a haven for people left poor and seeking help and wished for a better start.

"I had almost forgotten..." he had signed it only days after reading it and although he received mixed if not negative replies from the others he had approved the law anyway. With enough signatures from the people who nearly jumped to sign it, the nation of Aria was recognized as a haven and free from the hands of the Celestial Dragon.

"Because of you, Homing, you allowed us all to have a new life" the older man said, "No longer subservient to the 'other' Celestial Dragons"

"Thank you!" again the people began cheering for the former Celestial Dragon. And as he stood in the midst of cheers and exclamation of joy proclaiming him a hero for allowing them to live free and giving them back their lives. Listening to them all and seeing their faces of joy and sadness, relief and encouragement the rush of emotions pulsed through his body like waves against the shore. But deep down he knew what he had known all along since he was born. He was no God or a hero, he was just human.

And this would be a new start for them all

* * *

To Be continued...

Next Time; Tsuyoiko has a few words with the Celestial Dragons...


	2. Chapter 2

Aria; Chapter 2: Prologue to Friendship. A Hope for the Future!

Sometime on an island in an unknown location

 _Lightning flashed across the darkened sky of the island city. A rather fragmented place with ragged buildings and old streets that were cracked and littered with garbage. It was an empty place, a casualty of the world ruling powers. Left forgotten for years once the people were pushed out. The land was basically desolate with withered grass and cracked dirt. The buildings crumbling away with time, until eventually becoming one with the earth._

" _Not much to look at" a voice spoke. Standing before the ruins of the city a group of individuals cloaked in long robes, each of various colors and patterns, carefully walked along the roads surveying the area. Or rather what remained of it._

" _It doesn't look like anyone has inhabited this land for years" one of the individuals spoke looking over one of the buildings. Reaching up a gloved hand touched the cracking brick wall, only seconds later parts of it began to shake. Sending bricks tumbling out onto the earth and breaking further._

" _Is this truly an 'ideal' place to build residence?" another ask with calm tone, yet with a distasteful tone in their voice, "Surely there are more healthier places to inhabit"_

" _This was the only place accessible to us" another voice spoke, "We will examine the area further. With the current state I would advise to be careful of both the streets and the buildings" one individual spoke, dressed in white robe with a long blue sash and scarf._

" _Only place accessible, or just a place 'they' wanted to push on us"_

" _With this much destruction and natural decay we may have to tear down all the buildings and rebuild from scratch" as they walked along the streets they continued to converse while observing and noting every detail of what once was a livable place._

" _Such ruin and desolation"_

" _Surely we won't have his highness stepping in such a place"_

" _The thought alone is implausible to even fathom. To have his majesty even look at this 'mess' would be an insult to the royal house" the individuals seemed to agree as they continued to stare at the remains._

" _As we speak a search team is inside and surveying the damage. Best we know the full extent before even thinking of continuing reconstructing"_

" _That is all well and good. But plans for reconstruction continue to be halted by these problems with the land" the one in blue said with a cold tone, "If we wait any longer his majesty will be enraged"_

" _True. Unfortunately much of the island is still in poor condition. Until the necessary improvements are made reconstruction has to be postponed." the one in red said stroking the long beard that grew beneath chin._

" _Looks like a nasty storm is coming" he noted seeing the dark gray clouds above, "Looks like we won't be able to finish much today. Why don't you all return to ship?"_

" _And what about you Sir Pendragon?" the largest of the group asked._

" _I think I'll stay with the rest of crew until after the survey is done. There's no reason for all of us to remain here. I will continue on"_

" _I see" the group held a silence as the wind blew swiftly passed them, "We will return to the ship. Until then" with that the other robed individuals began walking off leaving the elder himself to lead the rest._

 _In the remains of the abandoned ruins more individuals dressed in white uniforms with various colored accessories had just entered what would assume to be the town's square. The masked individuals seemed to split from their line and branch off to look in sectors and groups. Searching through the rubble the individuals gave notice to the items that seemed to remain intact, writing them down on clip boards they carried before moving on. Furniture, books, frames that once held pictures, and other items that were either damaged or dirty lay stern about the island._

 _One group had walked into one of the buildings was searching through the remains of the old looking place. The part of the top half of the building was gone, crumbled into a pile on the far side creating a pile of dusty floor. Looking up they could see the sky peeking through the large hole in the ceiling letting small beams of light to come through from the flashing lightning._

 _Walking against the old dusty floors the figure looked from one part to the other. In one corner was a large pile of bricks and other debris. Parts of furniture, old pages crumbled and deteriorating, and other items lay forgotten. Whoever lived there hadn't much to begin with. The home itself was relatively small in size, but with so much damage it was hard to determine actual size or even who lived there._

" _This building seems to be in fair condition" one noted writing it down on a pad in their hands, "Some of the material seems to have held up"_

" _The Hazmat team will still have to do a sweep through to make sure there are no harmful bacteria. Given the building's age no doubt there's probably some kind of…"_

 _Back in the town square the hooded individuals watched as the soldiers continued their search. A few members had been brought aside to speak with them._

" _Have you finished your observation of the area?"_

" _Yes Sir Pendragon" the soldier said giving a respectful salute, "We've done a search of the area. So far our reports show much of the buildings have deteriorated, much of the vegetation withered, and no sign of living species of yet" he reported._

" _I see" the one called Pendragon hummed running his fingers through his long white beard, "Is there any chance of sustaining relative life on this island? People, animals, vegetation, things of that nature"_

" _We are still surveying the area. But after looking over the buildings we believe that with the level of dilapidation much of the it will need to be torn down and rebuilt from the ground up"_

" _I see" the man gave a quiet sigh, "Just as I thought, we'll have to start from scratch. The King will surely be upset with this news. He's already cross as it is" It was obvious the island would need a great deal of work before it could be used for proper living._

" _I'll have to call the King, he won't be happy about this"_

* * *

 _...Ten Years Later in Mariejois.._

 _A young woman in her early twenties stood before the members of the Celestial Dragons, as well as members from various Noble families that ruled kingdoms on the different islands. Her black metal helmet was set to the side of the podium, dressed in her armor and long black cape._

" _This is absolutely ridiculous!" her voice carried as she stared the people before her._

" _Be careful of that tone of yours-eh!" a noble spoke finding her sudden outburst rude, "You should be honored that we allowed you to come to the Holy Land and speak with us" he said it like it was a privilege to come and stand before them. To look upon their smug and asinine faces as it it was an honor._

" _It has been over five years. And in those five years of meetings and deliberation the motion to allow Aria to become a recognized island has still not been brought forward" she was upset to say the least, "We've done all the necessary steps, inspections by the government, and even paid the tributes demanded of us"_

" _The King wishes to know what is taking so long and why we still aren't recognized yet"_

" _Oh that..." another spoke off_

" _You can't expect to be recognized overnight" a female spoke with chuckle, "Plus you can't expect to be treated as an actual kingdom with such a 'small' piece of land"_

" _I'm surprised you managed to do anything with such a waste of space" another grinned, they only gave it to their 'King' because they wanted to dump an old unusable mound of land that was taking up space out in the ocean. The foundation was old, the land unsuitable to grow anything, and the water murky and polluted around the entire island. In all it was a floating trash heap, to which they pawned off on the man with little reluctance or care._

" _It was a 'chore', especially the condition the island was in" she wasn't even trying to hide her contempt for the stunt they pulled, "But as it shows in the reports sent to you..." which they probably never look at, "Aria is thriving, slowly, but surely. But because we aren't fully recognized as an actual island nation we are unable to form a police coalition which forces us to deal with pirate activity on a daily bases. Not to mention 'certain' individuals who still think our island is a dump site"_

" _I'm asking to at least make it so individuals will stop bringing trash to the island. We cannot waste further resources and manpower to keep cleaning up trash that washes up on shore" it was hard enough to get the air clean when they first arrived._

" _You know for people who were graciously given an island of their own and resources to allow them to build a Kingdom, you seem to show such low gratitude" someone remark with a sneer._

" _We could always take it back, though we couldn't do much about the money already used"_

" _Are you serious..." she gritted, after five years of labor, sweat, and sacrifice. All the people back on the island who had made a home there after they were forced from their own, they think it was a joke. How much more could they give._

" _I believe this meeting is over" another noble said closing the book on their desk, "We have other matters to attend too, I believe you've wasted enough of our time" as the gavel pounded, begrudgingly the woman, taking her helmet turned and made her way out the room. As she left the meeting room, walking out of the white marble building and back towards the docks she couldn't help stop for a moment to catch her thoughts that raged to get out._

' _All this way...for nothing' they didn't even show a shred of concern, but what did she expect after five years of absolutely no results._

" _Pardon me. My I speak with you for a moment" a voice spoke out turning her attention to a man dressed similar to the attire of the Celestial Dragons walking towards them._

" _Who are you?" obviously she knew of whom he was related, but not a name. Not that she had taken the time to memorize them. As she wanted nothing to do with them as much as possible._

" _Good evening, I am Donquixote Homing. Nice to meet you" the man introduced himself with a humble tone in his voice and a kind smile on his lips._

" _I apologize if I caught you at a bad time, I heard the commotion from all the way down the hall back in the grand meeting hall" black cobalt met the humble gaze of the Celestial Dragon. While he was dressed like them, with the same weird hairstyle and the suit to protect them from the 'disease' of commoners at it was put. But there was something different about this man, his presence was of an opposite nature of the idiots she had the unpleasantness to deal with from time to time. Pulled into meetings, surprise inspections, and the constant belittling of her stature of living. To them she and her people would always be seen as a peasant, a worm not fit to walk on._

' _Does he see me the same way' she never cared what others thought of her, she never listened to those who had no right to judge her. They never knew her. A person is judged by actions, not by just perception._

" _Good evening young lady" Homing spoke politely, "Forgive me I noticed you seemed upset and coming from the meeting hall I could guess why. Now then what seems to be the problem?" he asked causing the woman to pause. He was polite and seemed honest, not smug in attitude like his counterparts._

" _Hn? I'm Tsuyoiko Imperial from the island of Aria" she introduced herself calmly composing yourself, "I came to speak about the current problems in the country on behalf of the King involving illegal dumping as well of matters in our status as an unrecognized island" she spoke, "Because the lack of registration our island has dealt with continuous dumping of trash by 3rd party individuals, pirate activity because of the navy refuses to intervene, and because we cannot enforce any governing law we face sanctions from other islands who refuse to do business with Aria" unlike before Homing seemed to be listening. Actually paying attention as she listed her complaints. No snide looks, rolling of the eyes, or disdain in any feature._

" _That is most serious. And you said you've completed all the steps necessary to be recognized as an official Kingdom of your own?"_

" _Yes. The King of the island has taken all the steps asked and demanded for over five years. Which included paying over 100 million in tributes to Mariejois a year. That's 500 million in total" she wasn't even counting the amount they had to pay to purchase the island. Plus if they didn't the nobles didn't exactly hide that they would send an admiral to the island._

" _Over 500 million?! You managed to come up with all that?" he inquired_

" _The people who come seeking refuge to the island when their own homelands collapsed. The King couldn't take anything more than they had already lost, so he used his own funds he brought to build the Kingdom. Now there's only half the funding left and without these regulations in place all the people will have to find new dwellings on other islands" there was a sadness in her voice as she spoke, her fist clenching._

" _I came here for someone, anyone to sign a doctrine that would allow us more freedom to regulate and build more. We don't need the military, nor money, or even the strength of the Holy Land, or be seen as anything higher. Just a chance"_

" _I see..." Homing frowned seeing the woman in such a state and sensing the bitterness she tried to conceal, "Tell me do you still have the document from before?" he asked. Without a word she reached into her gear, pulling out a copy of the doctrine, a piece of paper and writing that would eventually give her country the freedom to grow._

" _Thank you" taking the paper she watched the man look over the paper, his eyes scanning the parchment with careful eyes, "Everything seems to be in order. In you would, allow me to read over this. I think what you're doing is wonderful. I'm sure your kingdom will be something great and wish you all the luck in your endeavors"_

" _Ah...t-thank you..." did she stutter? no she was just surprised, she wasn't expecting such a compliment from a Celestial Dragon no doubt._

" _It's no trouble at all. I apologize if you received a bad impression because from previous encounters. I hope this is the start of a friendship between us" he smiled raising his hand, "Perhaps you'll allow me to come and visit there one day"_

" _I...right. Friendship" raising her hand they seemed to hang in limbo._

" _Saint Homing!? What are you doing!?" cried a voice, looking back they could see other Celestial Dragon's coming toward them as if the island had caught on fire._

" _Oh good evening everyone" Homing greeted like nothing was wrong._

" _W-What do you think you're doing with this...commoner?" he sneered in disgust looking at the woman who calmly leered at him._

' _Commoner? There one's to talk'_

" _We were only having a friendly chat" he said frowning at the others treatment of the woman._

" _My apologies, I was actually leaving. Please have good day Sir Homing" with that she turned and moved toward the dock. In the background she could still hear the other Celestial Dragons mumbling over the sight and her behavior, but chose to ignore it. Their words didn't matter._

 _As she re-docked her vessel, a ship of ample frame and body, she was greeted by the crew and the captain._

" _Did it go well General?" the captain asked ushering her onto the ship. With a turn she looked over back at the Holy Land that was the residence of demons and monster unlike those in storybooks. But even through it all, she managed to met something she never thought she see in the Holy Land of Mariejois,_

" _For once, it did" she replied, "Let's go home" and with that she left the Holy Land._

 _In the months that followed after returning from Mariejois, she continued to monitor and help maintain the island. Building homes and helping with the clean up of the land. At the moment she was helping with the fields where vegetation and fruits were planted. But, on a certain day she received a surprise letter with a stamp from a surprise sender. The mark of Mariejois of the Celestial Dragons stamped in a golden finish._

 _When she opened the letter she expected the worse, but what was inside took the breath from her lungs as she read the words on the letter. Gripping the envelope she felt the paper crush under her grip._

" _Lady Tsuyoiko, what's wrong?" one of the men helping out asked seeing the generals current state._

 _Suddenly a smile slowly crept up her lips before a hand slapped over her mouth as a laugh slowly built up and rang throughout the area drawing everyone's attention from their current duties to come and see what all the commotion was about._

" _What's happening?"_

" _The general just started...laughing" people were curious of the sudden commotion._

" _General?" as her laughing seemed to calm again she stared at the letter._

" _He actually did it" she spoke drawing curious looks from the people and soldiers alike, it was then she handed the letter off to one of the soldiers to read. Taking the form he began reading it and with each sentence further down his eyes began filling to the brim with over spilling tears._

" _What does the letter say?"_

" _Yeah don't leave us in the dark"_

" _With this signed...document..." he paused swallowing a lump in his throat before he continued to read, "...we of the Holy Land of Mariejois and World Government...recognize the island and Kingdom of Aria..." he paused again now gripping his shirt, not even hiding his anticipation as he cringed, "The Kingdom and all its citizens as an independent and recognized Kingdom!" as he finished his words the people paused with a look of shock and disbelief at what they had just heard._

" _We...we're free...free..." the tears refused to stop as they plummeted to the ground._

" _Is it true...?"_

" _We're free!" people couldn't believe it as more tears of realization of their independence from their harsh rule and the past that left them scared._

" _It also states that with this document all the people, all those who were once slaves and brandished are no longer subservient from their marks. You are all free!" the general announced causing more tears to spill over. The full weight not enough to bear causing people to fall to their knees and sob, blubbering with joy and happiness. That on that day they were fully free._

" _We can finally finish building the city!"_

" _We don't have to worry about the Celestial Dragons!"_

" _Finally!"_

' _And it's all thanks to you' she cracked another smile reading the one and only signature at the bottom of the page with a seal that secured it all._

' _Homing Donquixote'_

" _Let it be known on this day..." she raised the paper high so all could see it, "That this man, Homing Donquixote, gave us our freedom from the claws of the Celestial Dragons!" she announced. The people cheered as they celebrated their new independence. It was more for them then her or anyone else who traveled with her father to build a new kingdom._

' _Hm, interesting' as she listened to the people celebrate, shedding tears of joy they never thought they would ever bear, she could only think of one thing she never thought she would ever expect, "I'm actually looking forward to seeing a Celestial Dragon" looking off into the distance she pictured the future of the island._

" _Donquixote Homing"_

* * *

 _...24 years later in Aria..._

" _What did you say?" Tsuyoiko gazed with a look of surprise, she had been in the middle of running drills with the soldiers when she received news from one of her father's advisers._

" _He resigned" the older adviser repeated, "It was a shock throughout the entire land of Mariejois. Homing Donquixote resigned and forfeited his title as a Celestial Dragon"_

' _Forfeited his title' it sounded too unreal to be true, from the stories she heard a Celestial Dragon were rulers of all the lands and had unlimited amounts of power and privilege. It sickened her to no end how they went about and committed such atrocities and how the World Government allowed them._

" _Do you know why he forfeited his title?" he had always been different from the rest of nobility. He never looked down upon humanity, in fact he believe himself to be right along with the rest. Humans were filth in the eyes of nobles, to Homing they were wonderful and unique. Benevolent and humble were words to describe the former._

" _All that was mentioned was that he wanted to live with the rest of society. So he took his family and left Mariejois, though he resigned months ago this is the first we heard about it" he explained having just recently learned about the drastic change. The World Government was keeping very quiet about it._

" _I see" she felt rather disappointed, having only gone to Mariejois when Homing was there, being easier to deal with the others. But she knew of his personality and his feelings of humanity so she couldn't blame him, "Do you know where he moved to?" she asked_

" _Apologies princess, I was only able to know he resigned. But there was something about being moved to an island in the North. His whole family." well that was no help. There were many islands in the North that he could have taken residence in. And knowing the Navy and the Celestial Dragons they wouldn't tell her anything._

" _Hm" turning she looked out over the cliff that looked over the town, the wind breezing ever so to catch her midnight black hair. A lot of things had changed on the island. The city was built and people were happy with there new start._

' _I was hoping to bring you here to see this. Maybe one day...'_

* * *

 **Part II: Tears of a Once Proud God and Resolution of Humanity!**

Present Day. Kingdom of Aria

"Keep your body lowered!" a voice called out as swords clashed against each other. The though only a sparing, the slightly taller of the two seemed to be leading, while the other continued to attempt to match and anticipate their opponent's blows.

"Too slow!" with one quick swing the latter was knocked down, sword falling to the ground with a clatter. As the male recovered groaning and wiping his mouth he saw the taller standing over him. Lifting their hand they reached down, offering the other a lift. Taking the others hand the man allowed himself to be helped off the ground.

"Thank you" he said humbly to the black haired female, "I see you haven't gotten rusty General" he said with a soft smile.

"I can't afford to let my guard down" she replied half halfheartedly, "You've improved yourself. It used to be where you couldn't swing a sword properly. Impressive" she completed the older man who gave a warm smile.

"Maybe. But I'm still rather dull. Pretty useless in battle" he commented, "At my age it's a wonder I can hold a sword let alone use it" Homing was in his late forties and would be fifty in a few more years. Though he was still moderately healthy and handled a sword fairly well. A percussion should he be faced with a challenge. One has to be prepared for any challenge.

"Well then let's hope you never have too" she commented, "You're better as speaker, then a soldier. So don't worry about it" deciding to take a break the two placed their swords back on the stands before exiting the sparring on the training grounds. The sun had only been up for a couple of hours and only the house staff would be up. Though there were the few who woke up with the rays of morning light to get a jump on the day.

"No one's up this time of day. Hopefully I didn't pull you out of the bed for nothing" Homing sighed rather exhausted from the workout and sword training.

"It's fine" she brushed the comment off. "Your sons are doing quite well" she said

"Oh?"

"I heard from the trainer that they're both coming along in their training. Doffy seems to be the more skilled fighter of the two. Rocinante is rather, left footed" she admitted noting the younger boys clumsy asks that usually left him injured.

"I see, that's good I suppose. Their mother will be happy they're doing well" he smiled thinking of his wife, "Though Roci has been rather clumsy since he was little," he admitted remembering all the times his youngest would trip on absolutely nothing, scold himself on hot tea, or even the times when he would hit his head.

"In truth Roci has always been the sensitive child" doesn't she know it. As a child the boy was rather timid and seemed to cling to his other family members. Though she had to admit he had grown out of his shell and seemed less of a cry baby. Doffy or Doflamingo as his full name was, compliments of his mother love of the pink bird, was now thirteen. While his brother Rocinante or Roci as he nicknamed was now eleven. On a request both boys had been put into basic training to learn proper self defense and combat skills. At the beginning both boys showed little to no proper discipline in the ways of combat. Doffy being the oldest held more resilience. Even when he was down he stood right back up. Roci was a different story. Being sensitive and timid it took a few lessons to help break the cord that kept him rooted to lean on his parents and brother. Though with Doflamingo he still held onto some of his pride as a World Noble which came out in actions of pride and cockiness. Though he had calmed down after a couple of years in less hostile environment he needed an extra push to break the mold of arrogance he learned from the Celestial Dragon. She had heard some complaints from a servant or two of the boys behavior to snap at someone, especially the help. Knowing Homing, as a kindhearted soul, was to soft to fully discipline the boys behavior. So she decided to do something herself...

* * *

 _A few years ago..._

 _It would have been a peaceful day in castle. The general was walking down the hallways just to clear her head. When suddenly there was a crashing noise followed by a slew of screams. Quickly rushing to the site of the commotion she found a young woman on the floor she had recognized as one of the maids._

" _What is all the commotion in here?" Tsuyoiko questioned walking across the marble floor only to hear a crunch caught her attention. Looking down she spotted pieces of white and blue decorated pieces scattered on the floor._

" _What is the meaning of all this?" she looked between her and the other occupant._

' _Doffy' after speaking to the maid she had admitted that Doffy had ordered her to make him some tea. She knew him as the son of Homing who was a confidant to the royal family and felt obliged to serve the son of a respected man of the country. However when she brought him his tea, he had taken only a sip before spitting it out in disgust. He hissed and cursed at her. Belittling her before throwing the cup at her, which shattered on the floor._

 _Looking back at the boy Doffy didn't seem to back down as the general and eldest princess walked up to him showing her full height. Her dark black eyes stared down at him in both disappointment and annoyance, but only receive a slight frown before he looked off._

" _Come with me"_

" _Don't wanna"_

" _I wasn't asking" reaching down she took hold of the boy's ear and pulled. Doffy yelped feeling the burning pain on his ear in the death pinch._

" _Oi! That hurts! that hurts!" he yelled flailing to remove himself._

" _Not a chance" she replied pinching the lobe, "You are going to apologize"_

" _Why should I?!" he hissed, "I didn't do anything! It's her fault for not knowing how to make a good cup of tea!"_

" _In this house we don't treat others any lower then anyone else. I don't know what you learned back in the Holy Land, but here you will respect others" she stated leering down at the blond, "Now apologize"_

 _Doffy looked at her then at the maid before making a scowl on his lips before glaring, she believed hindered by the sunglasses. The stubborn child, even with his ear in a vise refused the order and again demanded to be set free._

" _Don't say I didn't give you fair warning" walking over to the table she pulled out a chair, setting down she pulled the blond over her knee._

" _What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he demanded being held down by the back of the neck like some common child. He was a World Noble! Past tense, but a noble all the same._

" _If you're going to act like a brat I'm going to treat you like one" taking her hand she pulled down his slacks revealing his cheeks as he struggled in her grip, "I'm going to do something your parents should have done" bring her hand up she brought a loud swat on his backside making him yelp in surprise. As the punishment continued Tsuyoiko held the boy over her knee and continuously brought hit after hit on the now rosy cheeks. His skin was becoming red from the constant abuse, his eyes stung, and felt anger and humiliation boiling in his blood._

 _Time after time she would stop and check the boy for change in his attitude which usually ended in a curse, a swear, or a scowl even when she could see tear streaks down the boy's cheeks. There was blood on his lips from where he tried to stifle his groans of pains. After a straight hour she had had enough of the boys stubborn and brat like attitude. After the last hit she put the boy upright to stand on the floor, his legs wobbled from the lack of use and he might have fallen._

" _Alright that should do it" she watched as Doffy rubbed his sore backside, silently hissing from the burn and stinging, "It might seem cruel but you have to learn some sense of humanity. Everyone is not going to put up with your attitude and your rubbing people the wrong way"_

 _Doffy only sniffled biting back the words he wanted to say, but not standing down from his current attitude. Like he care what others thought. He was a God._

" _Like I care what some lowly humans think" he mumbled receiving a stern look from the woman._

" _Those 'lowly humans', I remind you, are the ones who help take care of you and your family"_

" _Because it's there job and their privilege"_

" _No it's not" she stated, "What's a privilege is that fact that I haven't scrubbed your mouth out with soap and run twenty laps around this castle. How dare you think yourself so high mighty that you can do what you will without permission" she scolded the boy, even if he was Homings son he needed discipline and to learn to manners, "It's attitudes like that that have made World Nobles so detested. Never have I heard so many complaints about one child. You're a rude, disrespectful, cocky, brat who needs to learn that you are not the center of the world!"_

 _Doffy gritted his teeth at the woman's words. He could hear those words of the villagers, the angry yells biting his ears and the burning licking his skin. Louder and louder, hotter and hotter._

" _Shut up, shut up!" he demanded gripping his ears to silence the constant voices that pledged him night after night._

" _Hey what are you..."reaching out her hand to check to see if the boy was okay._

' _Go away. Go away' they were too close, too close, "I SAID GO AWAY!" his scream shook the windows, that rattled and shook with vibrations that cracked and shattered the material sending pieces onto the floor. Tsuyoiko raised her cape to block shards raining down._

" _Again...?" looking up she saw Doffy was gone, looking around she caught his fleeing figure running out the door._

" _Come back" running after him. Something was wrong with the child and she couldn't help worry whatever was happening was going to harm someone else. Little to be said that after searching almost half the castle she couldn't find the boy, which was strange. Being who he was she should have located him without trouble. However halfway through her search she was called into a meeting the King's advisers. Reluctantly she knew she had to go to the meetings, but ordered a small group of soldiers to go find him._

 _She didn't know what had happened, but after the meeting she had passed by the dining hall where the incident had happened. With a glance she expected to see one of the house guest cleaning up, but too her shock she spotted something that made her do a double take._

 _As the day progressed on, Tsuyoiko was in her office going over some paperwork, mostly forms that needed to be examined and signed for approval. Being a princess and a general had their downsides. On some days she might not leave her office because of all the files that fell onto her desk. Though she had many in the royal cabinet that could do such work she believed some matters had to handled by herself before being presented to her father for final approval._

 _In the kitchen the staff was busying preparing food for the royal house. All around the kitchen the staff kept busy in case a dish needed to be prepared. Today was also the day new supplies came in from the ships who sailed overseas._

" _Where do you want this Kirime-san?" one of the workers asked as they brought in boxes of ingredients._

" _Oh! You can just set it off to the others" she said looking up from the vegetables she had been chopping, "We're getting a lot of new supplies -eto!" she remarked seeing all the boxes._

" _Yeah" the man exhaled wiping his brow, "The trade crew returned with a lot of new items this week" he remarked at all the crates. Suddenly the sound of quick steps followed by the voices of youth entered the kitchen among the clatter of dishes and utensils._

" _Hey Kirime-san!" a voice spoke out, the older woman looked to see two blond children at her station._

" _Ah if it isn't the Donquixote boys eto!" she greeted the two boys, "What can I do you for? If you're hungry I can wipe you something filling! eto!" she offered with a hardy laugh._

" _Wish we could. We're supposed to be in training right now" Doffy said with a content smirk as he looked around the kitchen, "Hey Kirime-san, do you mind if we take something from there?" since he was being rushed might as well have some fruit._

" _Sure -eto!" she nodded, "We've got plenty, help yourself! eto!"_

 _After getting approval from the head cook the boys went to look in some of crates. Each was filled with fruits and vegetables traded from other countries. Looking in a particular crate the brothers found it full of fruits. Doffy choose a gourd shaped fruit with spirals and a curly steam. While Roci picked a circular type of fruit with a soft blue color to it._

" _Why kind of fruit is this?" Doffy wondered not seeing any other type of fruit like the ones they had chosen. Perhaps they were ones that had gotten mixed in by accident._

" _Hey Roci" he called, "Bet you I can finish this before you!" he challenged._

 _As the two boys raced to eat the fruit before the other, both disappearing. Not even a second later the boys made faces of disgust and seemed to be choking._

" _What's wrong eto?" Kirime asked in worry seeing the looks on the boys faces that wretched with disgust._

" _That was absolutely disgusting!" Doffy hacked trying to get the foul taste out of his mouth, even the garage he had been forced to eat didn't taste as disgusting._

" _That wasn't very pleasant" Roci whined at the bitterly afoul taste._

" _Was the fruit that bad?" the man thought looking over the rest. "I was sure we bought fresh fruit"_

" _What kind of fruit was that anyway?" someone asked._

" _There you two are!" a voice boomed halting everything in the kitchen._

" _L-Lady Tsuyoiko!"_

" _You two were supposed to be at training! Not slacking off bothering the kitchen staff" she stated looking down at the boys who paled at the sight of the general._

" _Sorry mam" the two apologized._

" _Alright then it's time afternoon lessons. You can go on your own devices afterward" it was then she noticed the discomforted look on the boys faces._

" _Are you two alright?" she questioned seeing the sickly looks._

" _I don't feel...quite right" Roci said holding his stomach at the weird feeling. Stepping back he accidentally hit a kitchen worker walking by who was carrying a stack of dishes._

" _Look out!" as the plates hit the floor there was expected to be a reverie of shattering and breaking. However as the people nearby looked on nothing came._

 _It was silent._

" _What...just happened?" or better yet what didn't happen. Looking down there was pieces of the unlucky dishes scattered on the floor. But no sound was heard._

" _Not a single sound"_

' _Did he do this?' the general looked at Roci who seemed to be just as confused as everyone else._

* * *

 _After going taking the boys to the doctors, Homing and his wife had joined them after being informed of the early events._

" _Doctor, please what's wrong with my sons?" Homing asked worriedly as he and wife sat with their sons. When had gotten a call that his son's were unwell he wasted no time coming down to the palace doctors._

" _Well from what I've been told by the kitchen staff and other witnesses it would appear your boys have consumed Devil Fruits" he spoke with a mixed tone of worry and intrigue after making his final diagnosis on the situation._

" _D-Devil Fruits?"_

" _What is that?" Homings wife asked worried that her children had eaten something poisonous._

" _They're rare and mysterious fruits that appear all around. No one knows where they come from, but each one has a special property" he explained, "From what I've read Devil Fruits also give whoever eats them special abilities when consumed"_

" _It would also explain the bitter taste" he added._

" _So the boys, my sons, gained these powers when they ate those fruits? the doctor nodded returning with a book from his shelf._

" _Let's see...Devil Fruits are a mysterious lot. Not much is known about them or even how many there are. Through travel and testament there are records on a few. Hm...according to the glossary of noted Devil Fruits, Rocinante ate what is called the Nagi Nagi no Mi or the Silent Silent Fruit" he explained reading the caption with the picture of the fruit, "The fruit gives the user the ability to make any action they do silent" he read. Which would explain why when the dishes broke they didn't make a sound._

" _That's...kinda lame" Doffy murmured._

" _Doffy don't be rude"_

" _Now from the description of the fruit Doffy ate..." he read through the book flipping a couple of pages before finding the respected picture "It seems he ate the Ito Ito no Mi or String String Fruit"_

" _String?"_

" _It doesn't say much about this fruit. You'll have to practice with it" he offered_

" _But please be careful" he began, "There are certain precautions"_

" _Precautions?"_

" _There are side effects to eating these fruits. The major one being that the user can never swim again" that shocked the family. Doffy and Roci could never swim again, "If they were to fall into water they would sink and drown almost instantly" both parents and their children looked with worry hearing the distressing news of their boys condition._

* * *

" _You okay Roci?" Doffy asked taking a seat against the wall. Small whimpers left the boys lips, even at the age of eleven he was still sensitive. Though he guessed finding out you had powers would make anyone nervous, "Hey Roci it'll be okay" he tried to console his sibling, patting his back. After the meeting with doctor Roci had run off like he had just seen a ghost._

" _No it's not" he sniffed, "We're monsters now" Doffy lips twitched at how his brother had jumped to such a word._

" _Monster? What makes you think..." he paused remembering what the doctor had told them, "Are you talking about because we ate those fruits" Roci just gave another silent whimper before laying his head back in his arms. He didn't want to have powers and he defiantly didn't want to drown. He liked swimming._

" _Ah Roci cheer up" Doffy smiled, "Besides this could be really cool!"_

" _?"_

" _I mean yeah we can't swim anymore, but we'll figure something out" he offered, "Besides you only got the power to make stuff silent, not that very intimidating"_

" _Great, so now I have a worthless power" he frowned again becoming depressed._

" _I mean...it's not so bad" he corrected seeing the boy about to cry again, "You can sneak around and make as much noise as you won't. And we can sneak in the kitchen at night and get extra treats"_

" _What about you?" he questioned_

" _Don't know" he said looking at his hand, "There wasn't much information on the fruit I ate except it's name" string string fruit._

" _Have you tried to use it yet?" Roci asked curiously._

" _Not yet" looking around he needed something to practice on. They were outside the castle, besides the regular decor, there was some tree's and flowers about and the occasional animal._

" _Doffy? Rocinante?" a voice called out_

" _That's dad's voice" looking up they saw their father turning down the path, calling for his boys. Doffy was still on the fence about his feelings for Homing. A part of him blamed him for his foolish decision he take them from safety to torture and near death at the hands of the angry villagers. Yet it was only through his idiotic compassion that he had made friends with a general who ultimately brought them to a safer more comfortable life._

" _There you two are" Homing smiled relieved to finding his sons okay, "It's time for your lessons"_

" _R-right" Roci nodded and made his way back toward the castle leaving his father and older brother alone for the moment._

" _Doffy" he smiled at his eldest who stared at him._

" _Homing" walking past his father he made his way after his brother, for a moment he stopped and peered back as if to say something. But continued on._

 _Homing sighed. Ever since the time back in North Blue, he and eldest sons relationship had become strained. He always knew Doffy was independent and unfortunately had inherited the behavior and mannerisms of his former lineage. He was spoiled, pretentious, rude, and greedy. With a God complex no child should have had. Though after coming to the island he had noticed changes in Doffy's behavior. He would even go as far as to say he was becoming kinder and less like a brat. But he was still his son and he would do everything in his power to steer his son on the right path._

 _Now there was a new challenge. His sons were Devil Fruit users. He had heard stories of Devil Fruits, but only the gossip of the nobles. An odd and mystery bunch he had never had the opportunity to meet a user or see a Devil Fruit up close._

" _There still my children, nothing will change that" that fact would never change, "I'll do everything in my power to give them a bright future."_

* * *

 _As Tsuyoiko continued with her paperwork. It had been a few weeks since the incident with Homings children eating 'cursed fruit of the sea'. As a precaution all the fruits were required to be checked. She didn't know what might happen if others at the fruit and didn't know the effects that came with them. Suddenly the communicator on her desk began to ring. There were different ones, each to represent who was calling. Looking at the group she faintly grimaced seeing which one was ringing. It was too the far left setting on a small stand with a nameplate on the front. It a dark gray snail with green shell and a mustache where it's nose would be._

 _With a slight frown she picked up the shell and pressed it to her ear, "This is Tsuyoiko" not even a second later the voice on the other end spoke with a tone of anger and annoyance._

" _It took you long enough-eh!" the voice barked out from the other end. Oh she dreaded these types of phone calls. Especially when it involved Celestial Dragons, "How dare you keep me waiting for so long eh?!"_

" _My apologies, there was a situation that required my attention on the other side of the castle" she said as politely as possible, though a lie, she had been thinking of Homings sons "To what do I owe the sudden call from the Holy Land?"_

" _Cut the pleasantries" the noble scoffed, "We've been hearing rather interesting news about your island. You seemed to have turned it around from the piece of trash it once was" was that a compliment? She neither knew and didn't care._

" _It took some effort but the land is stable and people are happy. We've had good trade from other countries" to name a few qualities that shaped the island and made it a peaceful place. There was the occasional pirate activity and visits from the Navy, but nothing the guards couldn't handle._

" _Yes, yes as if that matters. How is it you've never had an inspection from the World Government?" they questioned._

" _In all do respect. The concept of an inspection is usually handled by the Navy themselves" she spoke, "And if I'm I might remind you that Aria is exempt from such inspections and visits since we fall outside their jurisdiction. Or if it's needed the Navy will send a inspector per usual" she added feeling rather happy of that part of the signed declaration, though annoyed she had to repeat herself._

" _Oh that" they frowned in disgust, "That damn letter. Don't think just because you have that it makes you anything better you 'human'" he hissed the last word like venom. A pint insult at best._

" _Even so it still stands. If the Navy wishes to come and view the island is fine. But they must adhere to the laws of the land and give ample time" she said brushing off the comment, "Is there any other business you wished to discuss?" she asked seeing the device glare at her._

" _Feh. Just one more thing" they said, "One of our ships will be passing by the island. Think of it as a privilege having someone of a high degree to touch such a lower piece of land" again with the insults, how she wanted to crush the damned snail. But really she wanted pull the one on the other end through the receiver._

" _I see"_

" _As such you will provide them with anything they desire" it was an order and a warning. Were they not paying attention to the first half of the conversation._

" _I see" she began contemplating the issue, "I'll be sure to make sure they feel welcomed and all their needs meet"_

" _See that you do" with that warning the communicator clicked off._

" _Damn it" she sighed placing the communicator back on the hook._

* * *

' _This is going to be difficult' she sighed as she prepared to give her speech to the citizens that might send them into a panic should she speak the wrong words._

" _People of Aria may I please have your attention" the general spoke drawing the eyes of the people in the city square, "I have just received word for members of the World Government. A ship will be passing by the island soon. I won't lie to you the people of the ship are members of the Celestial Dragon family from Mariejois" a sharp gasp filled the crowd as people paled at the mention of the accursed family._

" _As such they've 'requested' to dock onto the island and gather supplies" she added with a hidden mirth in her voice, "I wanted to give you all warning before they came" people paled at the thought of one of them one their peaceful island and the terror they would no doubt wreak with their high demands and ill treatment of the commoners._

" _I know you all have mixed feelings about their arrival" mostly of hate and anguish, fear and uncertainty "But I also want to stress that under the signed decree of this Aria, the World Government has no jurisdiction on this island. You don't have to do anything unnecessary to please the Celestial Dragons, but I only ask that you go on with your daily business." people looked at each other, though most were relieved and thankful of the decree signed years ago by the only Celestial Dragon, even a former one, who could bring smiles and pride to the people._

" _Now then the ship will be here shortly, please return to your businesses and know that there will be guards stationed around the city should anyone feel troubled." she explained giving more relief to the people that there would be soldiers around to protect them._

" _Did you hear that Doffy?" he was sure he did both having listened from their secret spot. After a few weeks of training Roci had become accustomed to his new powers and could use them more naturally instead of spontaneously. While not exactly the coolest power as some might point out, it had it's advantages. One allowed him to create a small field around himself that made all noise silent, which included talking._

" _Yeah" he frowned after hearing the general's message about the Celestial Dragons coming to the island a conflict of feelings bubbled in his gut. He hadn't seen another Celestial Dragon in over five years. Since Aria was an independent island Marine jurisdiction wasn't present. Only in times when the Navy visited whether on break or just routinely, they could not just come onto the island without permission from someone from the royal house or at most the royal cabinet to approve things like inspections or to initiate a search. For that reason many nobles refused to come to the island, believing it below them to come to such a place. Being a former, Doffy held on to parts of his heritage, but also became accustomed to his life on Aria._

 _Yet there were the days he yearned for the prestige of being a God and having others below him. Returning to the Holy Land and reclaim the title that was rightfully his. A God. Yet there were the times he felt comfortable with his life. When he was in town walking amongst the citizens he felt that scratch in the back of his mind as people walked across him. Even when he was a child if anyone dared to do such a thing they would have a bullet in their brains for such insolence. Then he would think of his family. His mother, his brother Roci, and even Homing. If he even dared to do such a thing the past might repeat itself._

 _Sometimes at night he was plagued with the terrors of those two years in North Blue. Those days of running and hiding, trying to survive as they were being hunted like animals by the villagers who planned to put years of torment and suffering into their bones. Because of their condition that forced them to live in filth his mother nearly died and he was nearly beaten to death._

" _Maybe we should stay in the castle" Roci worried of what might come if they ran into the Celestial Dragons. To them they were filth at the bottom of their feet. As the two looked on from their spot in the bushes a rustling of the adjacent was heard._

 _Doffy scoffed at the notion. It would be like hiding and Doffy did not hide and he defiantly wasn't a coward. Yet curiosity nipped at his brain at the thought of what the other Celestial Dragons had been doing since his father resigned his title for common life. Yet his curiosity would not deter his future plans for the world nobles._

" _Roci, looks like your powers are going to get a workout" Doffy grinned with a mischievous grin on his lips. It always made the younger brother nervous when he saw his brother grin. Not in happiness, but showing that he was about to do something that ended badly for either himself or anyone mixed up. He wanted to refuse. But a part of him didn't want to let him out on his own._

" _B-But big brother...I'm not good with them. I haven't even practiced!"_

" _Don't be such a cry baby. As long as you remain calm and focus this will be a breeze" he assured the younger patting on his head._

' _Calm...'_

* * *

 _After the short announcement to the people Tsuyoiko stood on the docks along with a small group of soldiers to greet the visiting Celestial Dragons. Dressed in her usual general attire she watched with focused eyes as the ship pulled onto the docks. From the bridge they could see them walking down the dock, dressed in those ridiculous suits and helmets that pumped clean air to their precious lungs. Three of them, two woman and a man with the same permed up hairstyle and haughty expression on their faces. Surrounded by armed guards and suited men at their side._

" _Dear this place is so dull. Why did we have to stop at such an awful place" one of the women sneered_

" _This dock smells like fish, so disgusting!" the smaller woman complained scrunching her nose._

" _Unfortunately this was the closest island on route"_

" _Greetings" the general spoke if only to stop the constant complaints, "You must be Sir Edwald. I want to welcome you to Aria" she greeted the family._

" _Ah right. So this is your kingdom" Sir Edwald peered, "Doesn't exactly look like much"_

" _Daddy why isn't that woman and those people bowing to us?!" the girl, his daughter, questioned._

" _I assure you Aria is quite vibrant. If you like I could give you a tour while you're ship is being restocked" she averted the question and the want to smack the girl over the head. Apparently manners was completely forgotten and with held._

" _I suppose you could. Consider it a privilege for the gaze of gods to fall on your province" he announced with a egotistical pride. His wife and daughter seemed no better. His wife was average at best. A busty, blond who most obviously was a trophy wife drunk on the power and privilege of being a World Nobles spouse. The daughter was pretty in a sense, with dark blond hair that was curled in usual ridiculous fashion as other high nobles, except with the added accessories of jeweled bands and clips. This would definitely be a long day._

" _If you'll follow me we'll show you too the town square while your ship is being restocked" if anything she wouldn't allow herself to be pulled into their egotistical revelries. She would only entertain them and keep the peace until she returned them and sent them back off. She had heard stories of the treatment from noble families and even the horrendous acts common people had endured from just walking the same path as them. World Nobles were the most notorious when they felt insulted or denied. But possibly worse when they felt entitled to have something. With no one to stop them they were like wolves let loose in the fields. For this Tsuyoiko and the soldiers were the dogs keeping the predators that wished to do harm to the village and the island at bay._

 _When they entered into the city of Aria, the streets were rather busy as usual for the middle of the day. With citizens and visitors to the island walking across the street it looked to be a good day for businesses. Though they tried to go about their usual days the presence of the Celestial Dragon family made it tense. Even with the presence of guards and general showing them around it was still hard. Many stayed off the paths and others refused to even gaze in their direction knowing the consequences should they displease the world nobles. Parents kept children and animals back so they wouldn't run across their path. Some tourists who didn't know of the jurisdiction, had gone to their knees in appeasement to the family, grimacing and frowning in the act._

" _As you can see the square is very vibrant and bustling with people" Tsuyoiko commented to the visiting family, "Aria has an array of businesses and even brings visitors from different islands to see the scenery." though the family didn't appear to invested in learning about the island or anyone else for that matter._

" _Ah good evening general!" the elderly baker greeted her with a smile. Though the site of the people behind her made her smile falter in fear. But a reassuring look from the general calmed her down._

" _I see you baked some of your special buns today" she noted seeing the freshly made bread buns._

" _Oh yes, would you like some? I made them fresh today" she offered the tray of fresh bread._

" _Thank you" she took one of the buns, "Would you and your family care for one Saint Edwald?" she made sure to use the honorifics lest their be more trouble. Their expression were her answer as they turned their noses and walked off. Not wanting to lose sight for even a second she kept close to them._

 _Once they were out of sight, Doffy and Roci had come from their hiding spot. Courtesy of Roci's ability which allowed them to sneak around unheard._

" _Such people..." the elderly woman sighed leering at the nobles and their rude attitudes. Looking down she saw the two boys looking in their directions and said, "Don't you boys go imitating behavior like that. Nothing good comes to those treating folks like their dirt" after offering the two boys fresh baked bun she returned to the shop._

 _As the tour continued the general showed the family different places and businesses and attractions of the island. Though sated they always seemed to have something negative to say of it. All the while the two boys followed right behind them, being careful not to get to close. Even if they were silent, they weren't invisible. One wrong move and they would be caught._

 _Another stop brought them to a trade area where people came to sell their wares. Only goods that were approved could be sold in the district._

" _Do you see anything you like Sir Edwald?" she watched as he glanced over the items in the stands with his family tow._

" _Daddy this is all commoner goods!" she complained with a disgusted look at being around the common people, "I want to shop at real store!With nice jewels and clothing!" she demanded stomping her hills on the pavement._

' _Spoiled little brat' was the thought on everyone's minds, but no one was going to risk saying it. And unfortunately to keep the peace the general had to comply. With that they moved on to find a 'store' to calm the girl down least the entire market be in disarray. Once out of earshot people began to murmur and whisper at the girl's behavior._

" _But what do you expect they're World Nobles"_

* * *

 _After leaving the market place, Doffy and Roci continued their spy work, following in secret as the general continued to give the Celestial Dragons a tour of the island. They were currently in bushes that sat along the path that went along the park. A short cut to their next destination since the daughter demanded to go to a store. While Roci's powers were indeed useful for spy work, they were glitchy and would go on and off when the boy got to nervous or anxious._

" _Brother why are we doing this?" Roci said tired of using his powers to help his older brother sneak around and follow the group. He didn't even want to be around World Nobles ever again. After those two years they spent fighting for their lives, he could never forgive any Celestial Dragon for the suffering his family had went through._

' _I will make them suffer'_

" _Come on Roci just a bit longer" Doffy stated watching from the bushes._

" _What was...!" both boys turned to see a silhouette jump from out of the bushes, falling back in surprise the too looked up as the features of the individual become more prominent._

" _Doffy it's a...a" the individual before them was human in shape, though their features gave way to obvious differences. They had blue skin, his hands were webbed and he had fins on his head and the sides of his face._

' _A fisherman!' fisherman were different species that existed in the looked human like, but with fish like attributes. Like scales, fins, gills, and other characteristics of sea life._

" _You..." he looked at the boys, his breath coming out labored, "Please help me!" he begged shocking the two boys when he spoke. What was a fisherman doing out of water. They had been taught back in the Holy Land that fisherman lived in the sea, unfit to live amongst humans and especially not with nobles._

" _Please! Please you have to help me!" he begged, tears welled in his eyes as he fell to the ground before the boys. Staring at the fisherman Doffy noticed something on the man's and neck. Gray and metallic that circled the full length of his large neck._

" _Roci get back" he commanded as Roci looked at his brother in confusion, "Look around his neck" he pointed to the gray ring around his neck._

" _It's a bomb collar" so he was a slave then. All slaves usually had special bomb collars to keep them from running away and misbehaving. If they tried the collars would detonate and explode possibly killing them or maiming them at minimal._

" _W-We have to get the collar off!" Roci carefully went toward the fisherman, seeing the desperate look in his eyes._

" _We can't!"_

" _Huh? What do you mean, we can't just..."_

" _It won't work" he exclaimed, "If you try to take it off without a key or code it might explode!"_

" _What!?" what kind of person would do something like that, "How did you get something like that on you?" he questioned._

" _He's a slave Roci" he stated the obvious, "And if we get involved we'll be in worse shape than him if his owners are near" but the younger brother refused to leave the other in such a state. Slave or not, human or not._

" _Roci" he pressed trying to get the other away from the slave._

" _Doffy" he pressed back weakly refusing to abandon the suffering individual._

" _Damn it!" he gritted in defeat. He couldn't say no to his little brother. Well he could, but then he would never hear the end of it if their parents or forbid the general found out. "Alright we'll help!" he stated earning a alleviated look from them both._

" _T-Thank you" the fisherman wept finding someone to help him._

" _We'll have to find something to pick the lock" walking to the other he had never been this close to an actual fisherman. Looking over the collar it looked like the standard bomb collar. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small blade he had kept. Unsheathing the small blade he got to work on the collar._

" _Careful Doffy" Roci warned anxiously watching his brother work on the device. Concentrating on the task he cut the wires trying not to trip the explosives. He had seen the collar, inside and out, so he had an idea of how they worked._

 _It was then voices were heard across the air._

" _Where did that fish man go?!"_

" _Find him!" another yelled out, "If we lose it Saint Edwald will have our heads!"_

 _Doflamingo cursed his luck. First a fisherman and now his handlers will looking for him. But now to top it off this fisherman was slave of a Celestial Dragon!_

" _Hurry Doffy!"_

" _Don't rush me" he snapped back trying to defuse the collar. Out in the forest guards of the Celestial Dragon were looking for the escaped slave. After landing on the island the general had ordered all slaves be kept on their boat since slavery was illegal on the island. Begrudgingly Saint Edwald had complied and all slaves were put in stocks._

" _Damn it" looking around they had lost the trail, "How did he even get free?"_

" _Like hell I know" another snapped_

" _Hey isn't he wearing a bomb collar?"_

" _Yeah all the slaves have them" reaching into his pocket the man pulled out a spare remote they had been given._

" _This will teach it to run off_ "

* * *

 _After finding a suitable store for the girl, the daughter wasted no time ordering people around to find her specified items. 'Daddy buy this or Daddy I want that!' seemed to be the phrase as she pointed to anything that caught her eye. From clothing to jewelry to even stuffed animals she wanted it. The general wondered how she even needed so many clothes when nobles always wore those tacky suits even in the Holy Land._

" _Now that's throwing money around" at this rate the girl would buy out the entire store or take the entire store. Most of the times World Nobles didn't even pay for most of items they took and other times they rarely even looked at the price dropping millions upon millions for things they never kept before throwing them away once they became bored._

' _We went broke paying tributes to you fools!'_

 _Celestial Dragons didn't have to work receiving money from other islands who paid heavenly tributes of millions to the nobles. Many islands disappeared after losing their funds and failure to pay resulted in consequences as many were left to starve to meet the quota._

" _I've never scene gems like this!" she gleamed seeing the stones. One of the things Aria was known for were the fine jewels that were mined on the island. When word of their find reached the outside islands it came as a huge shock. Especially to the citizens of Mariejois who foolishly and recklessly sold the island believing they would fail to make it prosper._

" _Daddy let's buy some more slaves while we're here!" the girl stated with a calmness pointing to a line of jewelry in the show cases, "The one's back on the ship are boring and getting broken!"_

" _I suppose so. Where do you sell them?" he questioned Tsuyoiko who quelled the need to smack him for such a question._

" _Aria does not sell slaves" she stated, "It is illegal to both buy or have slaves of any kind." she added. She had heard rumors and she had hoped they were nothing but rumors. Of islands with auction houses that sold people as slaves to anyone willing and able to bid. Men, women, and even children were taken and sold in these disgusting places._

" _What?! No slaves!" he made it sound like they had committed a crime, "Being a 'princess' you must have slaves working for you." he commented on her royal status._

" _We have staff and servants" she corrected, "They work of their own wills and are paid as such" the opposite of a slave who is forced to do labor and other tasks without pay or in the aspect of nobles respect._

" _Dear we don't have to purchase them" his wife spoke, "We can just take one's from off the street" was she seriously advising to kidnapping the people from outside._

" _You cannot do that either" the general declined, "The rules of Aria are strict on slavery as well as kidnapping. If you feel the need for slaves I would advise you to frequent other islands" she hated saying it, but it was the only option besides beating the fact into their heads._

" _May I remind you of your place 'princess'" Saint Edwald sneered to the general, "Making such orders to those of noble blood. You should be lucky to still be breathing" people around watched with anxious stares as the visitors, a world noble, spoke down to not only the general who protected the island, but the eldest daughter of their King. She was nobility in their eyes and it pained them to see her having to hold her tongue to protect them._

 _Just then an explosion shocked the people as all eyes turned to see a plume of black smoke was seen rising up._

" _An explosion" she looked out, "Everyone stay back! I'll go check the situation, the rest of you remain here and make sure there is no trouble" her men understood his discrete order._

" _Yes mam!" they complied without hesitation._

" _I should be back shortly" she noted, "My men will finish the tour" and with that she took her leave towards the explosion._

* * *

 _Almost at the end of their patient rope they had returned to the city streets that continued on with regular day to day action. But no one still dared to look in their direction which was sad. With the general off handling the sudden explosion the guards were left to watch the Celestial Dragons. However without the general around the World Nobles had become more belligerent and demanding. But, even as rude as they were the soldiers had to remain calm, fearing the consequences should the World Nobles be angered._

" _They don't look to happy" Roci noted seeing the soldiers frowning features, though if you had to accommodate Celestial Dragons you would be frowning as well, "Maybe we should go back home" maybe they should. Doffy didn't even know why he was even following. Perhaps curiosity or nostalgia._

" _I agree with the young one" the fisherman spoke from. After managing to free the collar from his neck by the skin of their teeth. Unfortunately it had initiated the count down. Giving them less than a few seconds before it exploded. Doffy tossed the thing as far as he could into the forest before it exploded sending black smoke into the air. Had it been on the man's neck it would have been messy. With the collar gone the three escaped before anyone showed up._

 _Now they were back in the city with their new, companion. They found a cloak and gave it to the the fisherman to hide his extra extremities that might cause of panic if seen. From what they had seen and heard around the Holy Land fisherman where a lower class of species often used for slaves or to entertain the nobles once they were sold. Even common people discriminated against fisherman and mermaid species. Often calling them fish._

 _So far no one said anything, more focused with the looming World Nobles. Which was fine with them since they didn't know_

 _The fisherman gulped seeing his captures, "Being around Celestial Dragons makes me feel nervous"_

" _We can understand" Roci frowned carefully watching the family, "At least when it's father, people do that out of respect" Roci noted pointing out the fear in peoples faces as they moved aside. His father never wanted people to bow to him because for him he was just as human as they were and wanted to be treated just like everyone._

' _Respect'_

" _Fear and respect are two sides of very different coins" the Fisherman noted, "We fisherman and merfolk have a great fear of nobles as we do most humans. Even coming up to land is a gamble because we risk being captured and sold as slave" he remembered, "Yet for some it's a dream to be able to live under the sun and not the reflection"_

" _Daddy why aren't any of these peasants bowing!?" the girl complained seeing no one bowing in respect and some even had the nerve to walk in front of them. Hearing this complaint people froze or tried to make themselves unseen. Even Roci moved back a bit having witnessed what happened to people who upset a Celestial Dragon. In the back of their minds they remembered the voices of anger, who barraged with the horrors and tragedies committed by the World Nobles. But as the spoiled girl continued to complain Doffy felt a wave of correspondence that reminded him of himself. Yelling and whining for the tiniest of things, taking his frustrations out on the people around him because it was birthright as a blood born noble to do so._

" _It's starting" he gulped, "Once a noble feels as though they've been disrespected suffering is sure to follow"_

" _It is very disrespectful that these peasants think they can just walk along so freely" the mother sneered with a frown on her red lined lips. Why? It wasn't like they were bothering anyone, they should be grateful they were even allowed to come here._

" _All day you've been allowing these commoners to walk about, it's disgusting!" she sneered in disgust, "It's revolting and disrespectful!"_

 _Just then a woman was unlucky enough to be crossing the street, holding a small stack of boxes. Without looking she tripped over something in the road. Scattering boxes along the street, one of which had the misfortune of landing before Sir Edwald, which was no more than a tap._

 _Noticing what she had done after sitting up the woman began to tear up seeing she had fallen before the most dangerous type of people._

' _C-Celestial...Dragon!' she dare not speak seeing the man, titled a God, glaring down on her with such spite he voice refused to leave her mouth. Her eyes began to well with tears as she pictured her own demise at the hands of the cruel Nobles._

" _Are you okay?" just then a person had come out of the crowd, making a few people silently gasp at such an action. Not even paying attention the man went to the aid of the woman who nodded, tears in her eyes seeing the man who helping her._

" _You..." Sir Edwald gritted watching as the man helped the woman up who thanked him before running off into the arms of a man. As the crowd say his features the look of shock was still present, but a bit more happy._

" _Who is that man?" the fisherman asked seeing the people moods lighten as they went to greet the man. The two boys looked on with little surprise at who he was, but more of what they were doing in town at this time._

" _It's him!"_

" _Donquixote-sama!"_

" _Homing!"_

" _D-Donquixote?" whoever the man was the people seemed to adore him, even with the presence of Celestial Dragons._

 _The people came up greeting the former noble with smiles of joys and adoration. Shaking his hand and offering kinds words to one of the King's trusted officials. Ignoring the other Celestial Dragons who looked in shock as people passed them without a care._

" _What is the meaning of this!?" a gun shot shocked the people turning their attention to the nobles. People scrambled at the sound of gunfire. Most Celestial Dragons carried a pistol or some form of firearm to exert their dominance over commoner._

" _Wait, did these peasants call you Homing?" a look of realization came over his features as he looked at the man, "You!? You're the one. The Celestial Dragon who gave up his title of God to live among filth!"_

" _These are people. They are not filth" he stated full kindheartedly as he stood his ground to one of his former associate, "It is unexpected to see you again Sir Edwald" time might change, but Homing had a decent memory of former World Nobles._

" _So the rumors were true you did become a 'human'" he hissed the last words, though it was over seven years ago. In honesty he would expected his name to be dropped from all records and never spoken again. "Last I heard you and your traitorous family had died in the filth of humanity. As you deserved"_

" _Well no matter" people gasped as the gun was pointed at Homing as he stood vehemently between the noble family and the people._

" _Homing-sama!" the people cried seeing their hero having a gun turned on him._

" _Dad?!" Roci and Doffy looked on as Saint Edwald pointed a gun at the their father who was unarmed. Even Doffy, who had witnessed acts like this before and participated at some points in his young life felt his stomach tighten seeing a gun pulled on Homing._

' _Father'_

" _I won't allow you to harm them. These are people, you cannot come and do as you wish" he stated even with the gun pointed at his him he refused to move, "It isn't right"_

" _Homing-san!" the guards had moved from their post._

" _What do you think you're doing eh!?" he questioned, "You were ordered to serve us!"_

" _We serve the royal family and this country. Not the likes of you!" they declared prepared to protect the people and Homing. Even though they were ordered to protect the World Noble family they couldn't stand by while a comrade and the citizens of the country were being persecuted and treated so poorly by the un-welcomed visitors._

" _How dare you lowly insects try to defy the wills of the most sacred blood!" he cocked his pistol, "I can have a admiral and fleet of Navy brought to this island for such insolence!" the threat of an admiral and navy made many people wary and only further created disdain for World Nobles._

" _Oi!" a voice rang out, from out of the crowed two children, not even teens yet ran out of the crowd._

" _Who the hell are they!?"_

" _Doffy. Roci." Homing blinked seeing his two sons standing behind the World Nobles._

 _Sir Edwald sneered looking at the two boys, "Little vermin!" he now pointed his gun at Doffy who even with his eyes hidden glared at the World Noble, "How dare you think you can come up to me like that!" Doffy stood his ground however having lost all patience with the family he wanted nothing more to crush him. They had insulted his family and this island. Looked down on the people and now pointed a gun at Homing._

' _Father'_

" _Brother stop don't" Roci tried to pull his brother away, to stay out of it and let their father or the soldiers handle them._

" _Listen to your brother" the disguised fisherman added, "This is a battle you can't win" but Doffy was adamant and refused to back down._

 _The gunshot resonated through the air cutting through the crowd. People looked in shock in horror as blood danced through the air like snowflakes. Roci and the fisherman gasped, wide eyed as the body fell to the ground with a thud._

 _Doffy looked up in shock, seeing the form of his father having shielded him from bullet._

" _Doffy...I'm glad you're...alright" he smiled down warmly._

' _Father'_

" _Filthy..." he brought his gun up again glaring at the former noble who had gotten in his way from shooting Doffy._

' _Why are you smiling?' seeing that, seeing his father shielding him made something in click. A feeling that churned and boiled in the very pits of his soul. From that moment he began to remember. From when he was young Homing had always been there for him. Other children of World Nobles were left on their own with their parents off on their own devices._

' _Why are you smiling at me?' after everything he had done._

" _Father are you okay?" Roci asked seeing the blood on his father's shoulder._

" _I fine really. It's a graze" he said even with the blood on his shoulder. Some had dropped to fall on his cheek, "At least I was able too..." another gunshot resonated from the air, this own hitting Homing in the back who fell to the side in pain._

" _Homing?!" the people cried_

" _FATHER!" Roci cried out seeing his father wounded._

' _Father...Father...' as he saw his father bleeding on the ground his own blood was boiling, something churned in his stomach. Clenching his head he felt like he was going to explode as he saw the nobles look with pride after shooting Homing. After shooting his father..._

" _Die you filthy disgrace!" Saint Edwald sneered in spite preparing to fire and finish the deed._

 _Sucking in a deep breathe he couldn't contain his feelings, "FATHER!" suddenly a wave spread around the area. Like a gust of wind that moved over the crowd and anyone close by. When it died down people suddenly began slumping down to the ground before fainting. Dropping like flies to the ground, even some of the soldiers had fallen to the ground on both sides._

" _What's happening?"_

" _She fainted!"_

" _This guy fainted too!" people were trying to wake the people back up._

" _KYAAAAA!" the mother screamed seeing her daughter on the ground, foam bubbling from her lips, as she too had fallen into the unconscious state._

" _Hold it!" General Tsuyoiko had come up, walking through the crowd she had returned from the situation back in the forest, "" Tsuyoiko growled as a vein pulsed on her forehead showing her anger "World Nobles or not, I won't forgive anyone who threatens not only my people, but my friends as well! Don't think you can get away with pulling stunts like that here!" she growled baring her teeth to the remaining family and soldiers who shrank back in fear._

 _Looking around she saw the people fainted._

' _That energy just now' looking down at Doffy the fisherman stared in disbelief, 'Does this child have that power...'_

" _It's just like before. A energy that renders people unconscious" Tsuyoiko noted remembering what happened in North Blue with the angry mob. After witnessing it again she had no doubt of the cause. Only seconds away from drawing her sword she prepared to strike the man down, throwing the consequences to the wind she would have made it rain blood._

" _Sir Edwald!" she yelled drawing his attention again, "You come into this country uninvited. You've insulted my people, disrespected my soldiers, and now you've injured one of my consultants!"_

" _G-General control your people!" Sir Edwald demanded seeing the heated glares of the people around him and his family. Even the guards and men with them were terrified by the sheer number surrounding them._

" _You idiots! Do you know what will happen if you even try to touch any of us?! With one call we can have a an Admiral to destroy this pitiful place!" the noble threatened making a few people shrink back._

" _T-this..." he gritted before turning his gaze to Doffy who was coming down from his emotions and seemed confused, "Damn brat! This is all you're doing!" he blamed and pointed his gun at the dazed child._

" _He's going to fire again!"_

" _STOP!" the cloaked man stood between Saint Edwald and Doffy._

" _You..." the remaining people looked in shock seeing the individual._

" _It's a fisherman!" everyone seemed more confused then shocked, but still surprised seeing the fisherman out of the ocean._

" _Dear isn't that our fish slave?" Edwalds wife commented seeing the fisherman defying her husband and his owners._

" _T-That's right...I was your slave..." he breathed staring at Saint Edwald._

" _You filthy fish, who gave you permission to look at me!" he growled._

" _What are you doing?" Roci questioned._

" _Honestly I can't understand it myself" he gave a nervous smirk of his blue lips, 'I've always been afraid of humans, being a slave most of my life' he admitted, " I want to think I'm repaying you for getting that collar off my throat"_

" _You damned fish! This place is even more disgusting and tainted if you allow such an abomination to befriend a fish!"_

" _Stop!" someone called out, it was the woman who had fallen in the road._

" _If...if you want to hurt him you'll have to go through me!" she stated holding her arms out._

" _Y-you..." it was the woman who had fallen in the street. Sucking in her fear she now stood between the World Noble and the Fisherman._

" _I...I was a slave too!" she cried out, "I was a slave for so many years. But...this island has given me a chance. I have a husband, I'm free" she sniffled feeling a weight lifted from her chest. Slaves, branded with the marks of their captures, were never free even when they were returned to civilization. A stigma that followed them like heavy chains._

" _And if you want her you have to go through me!" her husband declared to stand with his wife, "I don't care if she i was a slave...I love her!" he declared._

" _I was a slave too!" someone called out from the crowd._

" _Me too"_

 _Soon more people, citizens, some former slaves, came to the defense of not only the fisherman, not just Homing or his sons, but for the peace of their home._

" _You'll have to kill us all!" the people stood their ground, challenging the very power of the world. But even so they would rather go down knowing they fought then too allow themselves to lay down and accept the cruelty._

" _Insects!" he yelled, "Filth! Vermin! Scum! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" he declared in fury, "I'LL SEND AN ENTIRE FLEET TO BURN THIS PILE TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA! THEY'LL BE NOTHING LEFT OF YOUR PUTRID HUMAN BODIES!"_

" _Apparently you never read the decree. Navy jurisdiction isn't relevant here as far as Celestial Dragons go!" Roci stated suddenly, not even believing he was even doing it. But anger had taken over, everyone was risking their lives to protect Aria. There home. He couldn't just stand back and cry. Wiping his eyes he stared up defiantly to stare at the Celestial Dragons straight in the eye. The monster that haunted his very life "Even if you called no admiral or anyone from the navy will come!" his voice carried to the people gasped at the others statement._

" _W-What?!" it was a complete shock to the world nobles who had now realized they were defenseless without the threat of an admiral._

" _That can't be true!"_

" _It's true. Aria falls out of the Navy jurisdiction. We might have to deal with rowdy pirates from time to time, but it beats having HQ popping up whenever they feel" the general stated to the noble family, "Which also means you have as much rights as everyone else here, the fact that you were even treated with such patience was a courtesy at best" she added._

" _But now I believe it's time you and your family leave his island. You've caused enough trouble and your ship has been restocked" she felt the anxiousness of the people and soldiers wanting to take their aggression out on the defenseless nobles without the protection and threat of retaliation from the navy. Everyone wanted a piece and she would be willing to turn her back and let them do just that._

" _Your items will be taken to your ship, along with your incapacitated party, and no further then that will be supplied. I would advise you to leave peacefully" she looked at the family, "But let me tell you this..."_

" _If you ever step on this island again, with the honor of my family and this island I will make you suffer a fate worse than the pits of hell!" it was not only a threat, but a promise, "And you can tell that to HQ and all those on Mariejois the same!" the people cheered and clapped at the statement._

 _With a sneer of defeat the Celestial Dragon and his family were lead back to the ship. Homing and everyone else who had fainted were taken to the hospital._

* * *

 _At the hospital Homing was recovering. He had two bullets removed from his body, on in the shoulder and the other in his back that luckily had missed any vital arteries. Many had come to visit, none more so than his family who constantly kept watch even as he was sedated._

 _His mother had excused herself for a moment, taking Roci who had fallen asleep. This left Homing and Doffy in the same room. At first there was an awkward silence between the two, until Doffy decided to speak._

" _Why did you do it?" Doffy questioned to Homing who only looked at him in soft confusion, "Why did you jump between us? You could have been killed."_

" _Doffy" he paused, "You and Roci are my children. It is my job to protect you, something I have failed at" he was apologizing now, "I can never forgive myself for all the torture you had to go through. I'm so sor..."_

" _Idiot!" he yelled out suddenly shocking the older male, "Stupid! Idiotic overly compassionate!" he gritted feeling his anger rising, soon he began hitting Homing with his small, yet strong fist, "What would have happened if you died? What would Roci and mom do?! Did you even consider that you idiot?!" he yelled continuing his beating._

" _Everyone...everyone would be so upset if you died like that" he breathing was labored and his hits nothing but pats with his fist._

" _Don't go throwing away your life like that" his voice felt weighted, "Don't make Roci or mom cry again" why did his face feel wet? Sweat. Probably, "A human like you, shouldn't be doing something like that"_

" _Doffy it's okay, I'm fine" Homing tried to calm his son, "I don't regret what I did. It's my job to protect you" he replied._

" _Idiot..." he frowned slowly before stopping his assault on Homing, "I have a weak family. You, mom, and Roci are so fragile you can't protect yourselfs"_

" _So I'll protect you, mom, and Roci. I'll become so strong that no one will ever be able to cross me or mess with my family" he felt his voice tremble from his declaration, his fist white as he squeaked the sheets, "Because...because..." he gritted his teeth._

" _YOU'RE MY FAMILY!" he cried out. In all the years before their descent to human life Homing had never seen his eldest son cry. Not tears of pain, anger,but tears of sadness._

" _D-Doffy..." tears fell down his face in a messy display, ignoring his wounds he took hold of his son in a tight hug, "My son" he wept finally feeling warmth from his son returned._

 _As onlookers looked on from door they could help feel tears welling in their eyes at the heart wrenching, yet so beautiful at the same time. Many wanted to go in and check on Homing after hearing of the events in town. But no one wanted to interrupt the beautiful moment. Even Homings wife couldn't help shed tears seeing her eldest son and her husband share such a moment after so long. She knew Doffy held resentment toward Homing for moving them from the Holy Land and the events that followed. For her and him this was a huge stepping stone toward a brighter future for everyone._

 _Even Tsuyoiko who stood in the hall smiled at the moment and the change in Doffy's attitude,"Excuse me", Looking back Tsuyoiko saw the fisherman from back in city, "I was told you were part of the royal family here?"_

" _That is correct" she nodded, "I am General Tsuyoiko, eldest princess of the Imperial royal family"_

" _Forgive me for disturbing you, but I have something to talk to you about" he paused, "Back in the village when the people had fainted. I believe it was the result of someone using Conquerors Haki"_

' _Haki?' she had never heard of such a thing._

" _It's a special ability that is very rare. It's also been called King's Haki because of its ability to render opponents and other bystanders unconscious" he explained, "I believe that child has it" his gaze followed to the room where Doffy was with his father._

" _I see. Thank you for letting me know this" her gaze did not falter, "I also want to thank you"_

" _?"_

" _You risked your life and freedom to stand up to Saint Edwald. That took a lot of courage..." she wondered what to refer to him as. Species wise he was a fisherman, this was the first time seeing one up close. Only catching rare glances when they traveled out into the sea._

" _I apologize but I never caught your name"_

" _I... " he hesitated having lost his name years ago after he was caught and sold into slavery, "I used to be called Gomori" he introduced himself carefully his eyes drifting to the floor._

" _Well then you have my thanks Gomori" soon those eyes looked up to see a hand stretched out in offering._

" _Ah..." he didn't know what to think as stood before the general._

" _I see...if this is uncomfortable for you I understand" she commented, "Tell me do you have some place to stay or a place to go?"_

" _No..." he admitted shamefully._

" _Well then you're in luck" she spoke, "We have enough room in the village, you can until you're stable"_

 _Was she serious. It had to be a joke._

" _Anyway we've all been through a great deal for one day" she noted with a sigh, "Perhaps it would be good for everyone to get some rest"_

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _Next Time; Facing the Past; North Blue Awaits!_


	3. Chapter 3

KnightOfLelouch: Hello and Happy Holiday's. I know I've been MIA for months but college work and regular work in general kept my hands tied. Now I don't have a laptop anymore so my reviews will be even slower. Thank you to everyone whose remained with me and the stories. Your support and words have kept me going. So please sit back in enjoy the new chapter and please don't forget to leave a comment and review at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Aria: Chapter 3; Face the Past: North Blue Awaits!

 _It was hot. The flames dancing below with heat licking against the body above. Strung up with tightrope that dug into his arms. Blinded and immobilized they could only weep messily as the shouts screamed all around him. Each word piercing him like sharp arrows through his skin._

 _He didn't know what hurt more._

 _The burning of the flames that wanted to devour him. The angry yells calling for his death and condemning him to the hottest hell._

Bolting upwards Doflamingo found himself in his room. His breath was labored and sweat dripped to from his skin. Cascading and dripping to onto his sheets, his fingers tightly gripping the fabric. Lifting his hands he cradled his face in his hands.

'It was a dream' a nightmare really. Like so many nights he had been plagued with visions, memories that had been carved in his mind. Eating away at his thoughts. When that final arrow pierced his skull he would jolt from his sleep in a deep sweat. Losing hours worth of sleep he would sometimes stumble around in a daze, quite or a bit confused. It had gotten to the point where he would fall asleep in various and abnormal places all over the island.

Laying back against the pillows he stared up at the ceiling. For what seemed like forever he stared up with no direction or specifics of his sight.

And before he knew it the sun had risen.

As the days would pass the nightmares con

* * *

tinued to plague the young man. Forcing him awake at the most random of nights where he would lay awake unable to return to sleep. Worried for his son's state Homing took him to see Sir Pendragon who did research for the royal family and was well versed in various matters.

"Sir Pendragon what's happening to Doffy?" Homing asked worriedly seeing his son disoriented. Sitting on the small sofa he watch as the elder checked over his son whom he found passed out on the training field. Worried, Homing rushed him to Pendragon fearing he might be hurt or sick.

"Hm, from what I've gathered he's been waking up in the middle of the night"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Sometimes he screams in the middle of the night in his bed. When we try to wake him he thrashes about until one of us are able to calm him" he explained.

"I see" standing up he walked over to one of the many bookshelves that lined his office. Reaching up he selected a book from one of the top rows. Flipping through the pages he stopped on one of the pages, "I believe your son might be having an conflict in his identity"

"Conflict of identity? What does that mean?" he asked confused of the meaning.

"While it might seem like a cause of insomnia caused by his past on North Blue. It appears to be something much deeper."

"When I was talking to to your son he seemed to be struggling over his identity. From his past as a Celestial Dragon privileged with power and status to living as a commoner surviving by sheer luck and will. Even now as he becomes accustomed to his new life his still struggling with his past. It's a conflict that is causing him insomnia and giving him nightmares from back in North Blue." he explained.

"Is...is there something to help him?"

"This is something Doffy has to face. He has to journey deep inside himself and decide who he is, not just who everyone wants him to be" Pendragon explains, "If not treated correctly I'm afraid he will suffer effects to his mind."

"I see. Then please do everything you can to help him" Pendragon nodded and began preparations to begin Doffy's treatment.

* * *

"You want to do what?" the black armored princess and general stared at Homing and Pendragon with light skepticism in her features.

"I would like to request a ship to take Doffy to North Blue." Pendragon repeated politely.

"Absolutely not!" Tsuyoiko stated without hesitation, "I refuse to allow any member of Homings family back to that place. I will never forgive them for the actions not only against Homing and his family but my sister as well."

"Please general I beg you reconsider" it was Homing to spoke, "This is important to help Doffy. He's been suffering night after night from nightmares. Having him go to North Blue might be the only way to help him"

"Nightmares?"

"This could be dangerous to both his physical and mental health. He must go back to the place of his fears and face his face demons, so to speak."

"By sending him back to North Blue. While I am concerned for Doffy I have my concerns of his well being." "I take it you will be the one overseeing this "expedition", Sir Pendragon?"

"I believe it's best for Doffy to face his demons so to speak. As this is an experiment of mine I would escort him throughout the trip. With your permission of course." Tsuyoiko kept a cool expression as she weighed the pros and cons of allowing such an expedition. On one hand it was to help Doffy deal with his insomnia and night terrors. But letting him go back to North Blue was a gamble that might damage him more than help. But he would be under the watch of Pendragon who was more than enough should anything come up.

"Alright I'll allow this plan of yours." she agreed, "But I want you and a group of soldiers watching him at all time." she added.

"You have my word that no harm will come to Doffy." Pendragon seemed happy that the general had agreed.

"I will have a ship prepared and gather a small crew to take you to North Blue." she stated, "Are you also taking part in this experiment Homing?"

"Actually, since Doffy seems to be the only one having night terrors, we believe it might be best for Doffy to handle this on his own. So to speak."

"Pendragon thought it would be best if I remain here with Roci and my wife. While am worried of Doffy returning to that place. I've been assured that he will be safe." again the general paused to think over her the situation and plan. Common sense told her it was best to handle things in places other than that part of North Blue.

"...I have my doubts on this. But I know nothing of such things of the mind. As long as you both remain safe I will allow this excursion."

"Thank you, your majesty." he bowed gratefully to the princess.

* * *

It took three days to travel from Aria to North Blue. As promised Pendragon kept a close eye on Doflamingo. So not to draw attention the guards remained on back at the ship in the town's port the two as they toured the town. While everything seemed to go on without a much trouble.

"Such a lively place this island. Though nothing like back home, it seems pleasant enough."

Doffy would disagree. When the people learned of his family's former titles they wasted no time condemning and hunting them like wild animals. Day and night, with little to no rest, they were forced to survive. With no money him and Roci would scavenge for any amount of food. Often getting beaten for even taking bread. With the poor conditions his mother had become ill and nearly died. But no one cared. To them, they were easy targets who could be used for retribution and revenge for the actions of the other Celestial Dragons.

He told himself when they had hung them on that wall and above the hot flames, as the people shot arrows and curses at him, his brother, and father that he would survive. And once he was free, hunt down everyone and get revenge.

He still did. for him and his family. For every curse, bruise, and second they were terrorized with no end. He wanted them to pay.

"How are you feeling?" Pendragons voice broke the boy from his dark thoughts, composing himself he replied,

"Fine. I guess..." he couldn't really tell how he felt or that he felt discomfort being in the 'enemy' territory as it seemed. For him the people could turn any minute and try to finish the deeds from two years ago. He had grown in that time. At the age of twelve he had been training to become stronger in order to never feel that vulnerability again. But also to protect his family who were the most precious people to him.

"They say the best way to handle stress is too face the stressor." he spoke calmly, "Take a look around. The people are calm and focused on life's activities."

"Remember it's not the stress that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it." as they walked down the road Doffy took careful notice of the people and found that they weren't much of threat without their weapons or anger merged together.

"Pardon me?" suddenly Pendragon had been stopped by a young woman. A citizen perhaps.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I've seem to have gotten myself lost." a tourist then, "Do you think you could help me?"

"My apologies, but I'm not familiarized with this island. I'm afraid I would not be of much assistance." he admitted, "But I will try my best to aid you. They say getting lost helps one find themselves." as Pendragon tried to help the lost female Doffy stood to the side and watched with mild interest. He had remembered people say how Pendragon was a gentleman of the dying language. Though he didn't understand it at first, Tsuyoiko had mentioned that Pendragon was like a knight with a sense of chivalry. He was kind and polite especially to women for he was raised to respect them and help in any way possible.

Watching him speak Doffy didn't see the hands reaching out of the darkness behind him. They ensnared him. He tried to call out only to have something gag him before pulling him away.

* * *

"We caught him!"

"To think one of them would come back here." someone sneered at the preteen on the ground, many thanking their 'good' fortune that a former Celestial Dragon had returned. "Well it goods for us! Now we can get our revenge on those Celestial Dragons!" the mob cheered in wicked glee that they would get to have another chance at revenge. Seeing the blond in the village with the older man it took no time to recognize the dark shades and features of one of the children of the Celestial Dragon family that had escaped two years ago. Not even in that time their thoughts of revenge had not faltered

Doffy groaned through his gag as he was tied and held down. Fingers laced in his hair as he was pushed into the dirt of the junkyard. .

"Let's take a hammer to his bones!"

"Or burn his skin a hot rod!"

"Yeah no slap on the wrist!"

Held down he could hear the mob preparing to torture him. Beating him was only the warm up what was to follow would be the main phase of revenge against their oppressors.

He couldn't die. His family, everyone...was waiting back for him.

"STOP IT!"

A loud scream echoed through the air, followed by thick force that fell over the angry mob

Doflamingo breathed heavily, sweat pulling down his face as sweat dripped onto the ground. The angry mob now silent, unconscious around him. Their torches snuffed out, weapons scattered along with the rope that was going to used to hang him. Yet he, himself was still tied up, but the gag had been loosened enough for it to slip down.

'Am I alive?' he tried to steady his breathing and collect his thoughts. He was a live. How didn't matter. He would find Pen and get away from the accursed island.

"Ni Ni! Look at this!" came a wet laugh, looking up hearing the voice. From the shadows four figures walked out. Doffy studied each of them with suspicion. Were they more villagers looking for revenge, yet he couldn't help noting something familiar about them.

"Hey they all passed out, right?" the owner of the voice was a male, he believed, wearing a bowler and small round sunglasses on his large face. He held a cane in his hand that he used to poke at the people on the ground checking their consciousness or lack thereof. With the large coat and the way he slithered around he reminded Doffy of a large snail.

'Eew'

"Hurry and untie him!" surprisingly instead of beating him, the group of boys had untied him. Helping him up from the ground.

"That was Haoshoku Haki! Conqueror's Haki!" he exclaimed happily like a fool clapping his hand.

'Haki...' he was sure he heard that word before. From the General and the Pen speaking about it from time to time. He had even heard the former fisherman slave speak once or twice about it, yet only in random mentions.

"Ni Ni! Your Doffy, right?" he questioned standing way too close from Doffy's liking, with his bandaged hand he pushed the larger male away from his personal space. Though the larger only gave a wet laugh.

"Doflamingo." he spoke getting a strange feeling the the four strangers. Though he supposed they attempt to help him, yet he still kept his guard up "What's this Haki you keep talking about?" he questioned almost curiously. Though he should have been worried of how they knew his nickname. Only a small few knew his nickname. His parents and brother being a main few.

"Ni Ni! Of course! Your Haki proves you are heaven's chosen. Only those of high lineage are born with such a rare ability!" the one called Trebol explained to the Doffy who gave a slight look of interest.

"It proves your right to be King!" he stated joyfully, "Our King!"

"Y...You want me to be your King?" now he was sure they were all insane. He couldn't be a King. Not that he couldn't, but...

'But what?' he felt those headaches come back, striking his mind with a flurry of questions, doubt, and theories.

"Doffy...you have what it takes to be King" the tallest of the four boys added in agreement.

"Doffy we shall heed your every word." the smaller boy said affirmatively.

"In return show us your dreams!"

His dreams. He dreamed of returning to the Holy Land. He dreamed of destroying the entire island and burning it to ashes with every person in the flames. For the suffering of his family at the hands of not only the villagers who tormented and hunted them down for over two years, but also the Celestial Dragons who abandoned them like trash in poverty to die like filth. But through the darkness and hate he felt deep in his heart, his mind drifted to that ray of light. Aria.

The royal family, the people, everyone had been so kind and accepting of his family. Willing to even stand against a Celestial Dragon to protect them who were former one's themselves.

As he tried to walk he felt his muscles sting, his wounds were still fresh and his muscles ached from the beating the villagers delivered.

"You shouldn't move around so much" the tallest of the group spoke anchoring the boy up, "You survived quite the beating. Vergo go bring the first aid kit!"

"Right!" the younger boy, Vergo, took off to precure the item in question, while the other three stayed with Doffy. Once he returned he brought a worn white box with a red plus sign on the lid. Opening it revealed a array of items to treat wounds. Picking up one of the rags and a bottle from the box Vergo was about the clean the wounds.

"He might not be the best, but Vergo knows a few things about medicine."

As Vergo went to clean the first wound, he stopped when he saw something strange, as they stared at the wounds he watched as the cuts began to mend close. Like fabric they came to together before disappearing leaving no trace they had ever had them. The four looked in awe at the sight.

"You truly are our King." Vergo whispered as the others seemed just as sure of the boys nobility.

"Oh that, it does that on it's own." Doffy said casually staring at his arm seeing the last of the cuts heal, "When I get hurt it just sews back up again. I think it's the effect from this fruit I ate."

"Fruit? Like a cursed you?"

"Yeah that's right."

"You ate a Devil's Fruit?!" maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that. Now the four seemed more persistent to make him their King and leader. Even as tempting as it was he was more concerned with getting off the hell hole of the island. Then maybe have it burned to ashes.

"Me and my brother both ate one. Though Roci's isn't as cool since he can only make things silent." he commented absently. But he was getting off topic, "Who are you any way?"

"Behehehe, of course. You can call me Trebol!"

"I'm called Diamante."

"Vergo."

"What about him?" he pointed to the silent boy.

"Forgive him. That's Pica." Vergo introduced the other boy,

" He doesn't speak much." Diamante added.

"Listen there's a boat at the docks that will take us from the island. There's a man named Pendragon who works for the islands general."

"A general?" thinking about there had been rumors from two years ago of a woman who came to North Blue and caused quite a stir when she took on three mobs along with a scuffle in the junkyard.

"I think I remember something about a general" Diamante spoke, "An old story from two years ago about this black hair female who beat the daylights out of citizens by herself. Even now even the mention of her gets people on edge." he grinned almost in amusement.

No surprise there, Tsuyoiko even scared Doflamingo with her temper and strength.

"Well it's true. If we go to the docks we can leave this hell hole."

"If that is what you command then we will follow your orders." the boys agreed to get Doffy back to the ship.

"...Fine. Just hurry. I've had enough of these jerks for one day!" or forever if he had any say in it.

* * *

At the docks...

"This is horrible. How could I have taken my eyes off him." the researcher was worried. Having lost his young charge he had returned to the docks to gather a group to search the entire island.

"Sir we are prepared to search the whole island for the child." one of the guards announced.

"PEN!" a voice called. Looking down the docks the group saw none other than Doffy running towards them with four other boys.

"Ah Doffy there you are!" the older man looked relieved seeing the young charge safe, "Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere for you and nearly sent the entire ship to search for you."

"Oh and see you've brought friends." he noted seeing the four boys.

"What happened? I turn my back and you disappeared?"

"It's a long story. Let's just get off this island before..."

"There they are!" a voice called. Looking back the others saw a rather large mob headed towards them.

:Crap they found us!" the taller one sneered seeing the angry mob, "Don't these idiots take a break!" taking out his sword they were prepared to defend Doffy.

"Hm that must be the group her majesty warned about" Pendragon sighed as he looked at the angry mob running toward the group. "Guess I'll have to step in. I didn't think I would have to active. You boys stay back and let the grown ups speak." lifting his hand toward the dock a soft red glow surrounded him.

"Barrier!" with an upturn of his hand leaving two fingers pointing up the crowd was suddenly halted, as the ones in front suddenly slammed into something. There faces and bodies sticking to something solid, yet unseen before falling back.

"What's going on!?"

"Box" suddenly three more invisible walls appeared around the group, trapping them within. People began pushing against the invisible wall trying to get out.

"What just happened?" the tallest of the group asked not knowing what he just saw.

"Hm, just something to keep the people calm." Pendragon explained as he walked toward the trapped group, "Alright now simmer down." the older man spoke trying to get everyone's attention to the long bearded man in the red robes.

"Now that I have your attention I believe this would be a perfect time for mediation."

"Oi, oi what's the deal old man?! Let us out!"

"Not with that attitude." he replied firmly, yet politely, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Arthur Pendragon. A researcher by nature."

"Now then, you're all going to remain in that box until you either calm down and disperse." but not everyone seemed willing to chat, "Though if you're that viament of your old emotions to even have a civil conversation. I suppose I'll have to call the general and have her come here. Though she probably won't be happy about having to travel from her work." the mention of the general made the people's faces pale. Even after two years they remembered the black haired female who struck terror into the souls of those who stared into those cobalt eyes.

"He couldn't be talking about her?!"

"Shh! Quiet or he'll do it!"

"I still have wounds from the last time she was here."

"Well I'll just go on the ship and get the communicator..."

"Okay! We'll talk! We'll talk!" they relented fearfully.

"Just don't call that monster general back on the island!" they pleaded in defeat.

"Excellent! Since you've agreed to calm down I will not have to call the general to intervene." the group looked relieved that Tsuyoiko wouldn't be called or brought to the island.

"Now then this might take awhile." he turned to the boys, "You four should head to the ship. Tell the crew I'll be there shortly." he motioned to the vessel sitting on the docks.

"Yeah right..." with Doffy in hand the four boys made their to the ship leaving Pendragon with the contained crowd.

On the ship Doffy and the four boys waited on the deck while Pendragon spoke with the people or moderated as he mentioned. Up above the sky was beginning to darken and thunder slowly rolled through.

A storm was coming. While they waited the boys began to converse and chatter. For the most part Doffy was quite, a rarity some might say of they knew the blond. Yet with day's events he felt rather tired and opted to just listen. The four boys were still strange to him and while he had vague memories of their presence he couldn't help wonder what it would happen to them. Could they come to Aria? Anyone usually was.

As the sky darkened above slowly rain began to break loose from the bonds and trickle down to earth.

'The rain...' while not a huge effect, since he ate the Devil's Fruit water made Doffy feel sluggish and frail. He hated the vulnerable feeling. Standing up on the edge of the ship he looked to see how long Pendragon would be.

Yet as he was about to call out to the other a loud bang filled the air. Many believe it to be the lighting, yet no one saw a flash and the noise was too small to be a thunder clap.

"Hey did you hear...?" his voice stopped as he stared at Doffy. Soon all four eyes turned to the boy who still stood on the bow. A stiff Doffy he slowly looked down, red had begun to pull and clash with his white shirt.

"D-Doffy..."

'This feeling in my chest' his body going rigid he leaned back with a stagger, 'I never really cared for the...rain...' seeing his falling figure the boys leapt into action to save the boy.

"SOMEONE GET A ROPE! HOMINGS SON HAS FALLEN OVERBOARD!"

"My word!" with a snap the box came undone sending the people falling to the ground, "Hurry and get him out of the water! He'll easily drawn!" he ordered and the guards went into action to save Doffy.

In the water Doffy's body had easily been taken by the harsh waves and raging water to fall below. In semi consciousness he cursed the effects of the fruit. Yet even as he struggled to swim upwards he continued to be driven further down into the depths. Even holding his breath was useless and his body soon became still.

'This feeling in my chest.' 'I'm sinking, drowning, bleeding, but... '

But not everything was as inactive. Lurking amongst the depths of the ocean a large, monstrous fish had been drawn to the smell of blood and the look of fresh meal the large fish stalked closer to claim his prize. With purple scales, large eyes and massive fangs it was a creature twice the boys size.

'Father, Mother, Roci, Tsuyoiko, Shishumi, everyone...'

'I'm sorry...'

* * *

Inside Doffy's mind...

' _Am I dead?'_ was the first thought that popped into his head when he woke up floating in an seemingly empty space.

 _In the large space that was his conscious was split down the middle. On one side was his former self. The cold, spoiled, manipulate self of a Celestial Dragon. Dressed in his suit and hair up in a puff perm with the Holy Land standing proudly behind him. Proof of his lineage as a higher being, a God. Looking back he could remember it all and feel the power that let him stand tall over everything and anything. Him, Donquixote Doflamingo. The Holy Land where the Gods dwelled beckoned him to return to his right, his power, his title._

' _Doffy!' someone was calling him._

 _Turning to the other side he saw it._

 _Aria. Where everything was and needed to go back too._

" _ **Oi!"**_ _looking back he saw his former self, Celestial Dragon, staring at him with a stern expression and arrogance._

' _You talking to me?"_

" _ **What do you think you're doing eh?"**_ _they questioned,_ _ **"You're going to abandon the greatest power in the world for them."**_

" _If I am?" he challenged_

 _He clicked his tongue,_ _ **"Allowing human sentiment over godly power. You're just as weak as that fool!"**_

" _Don't talk about him like that!"_

" _ **Who do you think your talking too, eh!?"**_ _he yelled,_ _ **"I am a being of the highest breed! A God who stands above all!"**_ _suddenly the ground began to shake and rumble underneath his feet, "_ _ **And I'll speak of who ever I want! That idiot was nothing more than an optimistic fool you dragged us all to hell to live amongst trash!"**_

" _Your nothing but some fragment in my head! I am the true one! I control you!"_

" _ **Like hell! You're obviously a weakness spurned by the sophomoric idiot and his pitiful, weak ideals!"**_ _he sneered in disgust,_ _ **"Living as humans! Denying me my right, my power! Dragging us to the bottom to live amongst garbage and filth! If I had the chance I would have shot him and taken his head!"**_

 _A force pushed Doffy back knocking him to the ground._

" _ **Don't make you laugh! You in control! I'm the true you!"**_ _he hissed evilly with a dark glow around his glasses_ _ **, "You think a weakling like you can do anything without me and the power of the Celestial Dragons who gave you everything! Having lost everything because of that lowly piece of trash eh! Fufufufufu!"**_ _he laughed madly as he mocked and belittled Doffy's existence as he lay fallen to the ground as the shadows of the other Celestial Dragons belittled and mocked his existence._

' _Am I this weak.' he grumbled laying in the dirt of his own mind. Tattered in the clothing of those two years he spent amongst the filth. Being hunted and tortured with his family, 'Without him. My power. Am I nothing.' he gritted his teeth feeling the doubt and hopelessness surround him._

' _Doffy'_

' _Doffy'_

' _?' Looking up Doffy looked around him to find something or rather someone surrounding him._

" _Father. Mother. Roci." his family was surrounding him, each one smiling down on him as they protected him the darkness. For better or worse the love that radiated from them was overwhelming and in a sense made him wonder how they could still love him._

" _Even when I'm like that. You're risking your lives for me. Why do you keep...smiling and protecting me?!"_

' _Doffy' it was his father speaking, 'We are your family.'_

' _No matter what we will always be with you to support you.'_

' _Y-You're always trying to be strong brother and protect us. So we will protect you, because..."_

" _We love you Doffy!"_

 _Something clicked inside his head at that point as the warmth radiated through him. Looking back on the other side of his mind he saw more than just the country. He saw the people. Everyone who smiled and cheered him on in there own way. Who pushed and challenged everything he had ever been taught to believe in._

 _Slowly Doflamingo began to rise back onto to his feet. Standing he faced himself what tried to return and taint everything good in his new life._

" _ **How can you be standing eh?! You should die!"**_ _he yelled at the other,_ _ **"To defy a God...!"**_

" _Shut up!" Doffy yelled back, "I'm...not a God anymore. A part of me doubts if I even was. When I was pulled down to the lowest by Homings idiotic choice I resented him. I hated my the people who chased us and tortured us because of our lineage. I despised the other Celestial Dragons for condemning us and throwing us away like trash!"_

" _But...even through that I was shown another way." he replied softer, unclenching his hands, "Through the anger and resentment I felt I was blinded by something I had. Something not even the Holy Land or Celestial Dragons can acquire." he breathed._

" _A family!"_

" _Parents who loved and raised him and his brother with immense love! A brother who believes in me and looks up to me!" the light from the three grew around him pushing more of the darkness back._

" _ **W-WHAT!?"**_

" _But that's not all! The people of Aria, everyone who believes in my father and would risk their lives to protect us!" the people who he had come to know. Everyone surrounding him and protecting him just his his family. A actual family. Celestial Dragons wouldn't even protect their own kind. Not even their own family members were beneath manipulation and being tossed aside._

" _Celestial Dragons don't even protect their own. Their weak and pathetic trash calling themselves Gods!" the Holy Land was crumbling and the shadows of his former life retreated back feeling their existence shattering like fragile glass._

" _ **Stop it! STOP!"**_

" _I...don't get it myself. I never believe I needed feelings like this. Love, understanding, happiness..." he was trembling unable to contain the feeling swelling in this chest, "So I'm not a God. I forfeited my title but..." clenching his fist Doffy stood before his former self with a look not of defeat, fear, or anguish._

" _ **YOU MARON! WHY WOULD YOU GIVE UP SUCH A POWER FOR WORTHLESS TRASH LIKE THEM!?**_

" _I am Doflamingo Donquixote!" he declared, "Aria is my home. And these are my family and friends!" he exclaimed drawing a breathe._

" _And you are nothing compared to me!" an energy burst forward and and plowed into his past with a unimaginable power. His former self screamed as he and the Holy Land were pushed away and crumbled to dust until there was nothing left. And the light that filled the once dark space enveloped everything in a radiant and blinding warmth._

 _When Doffy was able to open to his eyes again no longer was he standing in the middle of his past and his present. The dark space gave way to bright translucent colors above and and light and quiet earth below. When looked further he could see a tranquil blue waters and rich sandy shorelines. There was a cool breeze that ruffle his short hair and shirt._

 _It was the ocean._

* * *

Part II: Cause for Devotion; The Sea that Shines out into the Future

After pulling Doffy out the ocean with the surprising aid of a few citizens of North Blue had helped pull him out from the storm. They had brought Doffy to get medical attention. After sending word back to Aria it didn't take long for Tsuyoiko to respond. When she had first been informed at the circumstances she was ready to literally burn the entire country to the ground. And while she refrained from doing such a thing she gave the people a tongue lashing for holding on to such vile anger that they nearly killed a child. Again. Even if it was over the responder snail her words could be felt through the hearts and souls of everyone who heard and she wanted them to hear her.

' _If he doesn't make it I'll personally make sure none of you see daylight!'_

Because of his Devil Fruit powers the boy had sunk with little effort like a stone thrown in the ocean. Seeing this everyone rushed to aid the boys in getting out from the raging waters. There was also the gunshot wound that had went through his side and was the cause of his fall. While One of the four boys jumped in the water to grab Doflamingo the others remained onshore. Pendragon had used his powers to create a shelter and platform to go out into the ocean.

In the water the youngest boy, Vergo had jumped into the waters to rescue the other. Killing a predatory fish with a metal rod and pulling Doffy from the harsh waters. Doffy had been unconscious for two days now and on the third was when the princess had arrived.

"How is he?" she asked for she didn't know how many times now.

"He's still unresponsive I'm afraid." Pendragon had apologized repeatedly feeling guilt over having brought Doffy back to the island. Unknowing that people still held onto their grief and anger.

"Don't blame yourself." the general shook her head, "Right now we need to focus on healing Doffy. Is it possible to bring him back to Aria?"

"Perhaps. Yet I wonder if traveling won't cause any distress."

"I can send a doctor to the island immediately."

"If you believe that is best. Surprising the some people have been rather 'kind' offering aid." he said absently.

"More likely they're afraid and concerned for themselves." she hated saying it, but it seemed to be true, "Did you locate the shooter yet?"

"Not at the moment. Doing a search at this time wouldn't help the situation and the people do not seem willing to tell who committed the act."

She was silent before replying, "I see. Please keep me informed. Everyone back here is worried about Doffy." and with reason, Homing and his family nearly had a breakdown when she had told them Doffy had been injured, sparing them the more graphic details. If anything happened to him she would never forgive herself.

"Rest assured your majesty I will do all in my power to heal him."

"I'll see you soon. Good luck." with a click the responder snail became inactive in slumber. With a quiet sigh Pendragon returned to his book. He was not well versed in healing focusing most of his attention on containment and protection. Yet he would do all he could to wake Doffy from his slumber.

Suddenly the door swung open,

"My word. What is so urgent you failed to knock?" Pendragon looked at the young guard, a teen so most likely a rookie by any name. Yet that did not excuse manners.

"Forgive me Sir Pendragon but..."

"Hm, speak up. Now's not the time for.."

"But it's Doflamingo...he's..."

* * *

Back in Aria...

"Now boys there's nothing to be afraid of, I assure you her majesty is a very kindhearted ruler. That is when she's not upset." he tried to ensure the four boys, "Just be polite and speak truthfully and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"I see you've returned Sir Pendragon. I didn't expect you back for one more day." she spoke to the elder who only smiled humbly.

"Greetings your majesty" Pendragon greeted the islands princess and general with respect and politeness, "Forgive me for not replying ahead of time, it would seem there was a problem forcing us to end the trip early I'm afraid." he apologized sadly. It was then the general's eyes fell on the boys standing behind Pendragon. As she gazed at them she was surprised at first, then curious, and finally suspicious. She didn't think they were from the island, she had never meet them before and usually she kept track on all who lived in the city.

"Pendragon" she spoke pointing a lazy finger to the four boys, "Who are these 'children' and why have you brought them here?" she demanded to the older. Judging by the size she believed they were children, though with the taller of the four she couldn't quite tell. In her travels she had meet people with the most abnormal of heights and statures.

"My apologies your majesty" he apologized to the princess, "These four boys are from an island in North Blue. During a stop there they saved Doffy from a mob in North. And also rescued him from drowning." he explained motioning to the four boys standing behind him.

'It figures' she thought annoyed at hearing such news. Even after two years those damned villagers still tried to take their miseries out on a member of Homings family and his son at that. It was mind numbing how people could hold a grudge for so long. And while she sympathized with them for any misery they suffered from Celestial Dragons. To her it was cowardly the way they attempted to justify the treatment of someone who hadn't done anything to them. Then she nearly lost her composure when she received word of Doffy getting shot and nearly drowning in the sea. It took sheer willpower not to send a fleet to the island. Yet hearing that Doffy was safe and had woken up with little injury. So in a sense she was happy.

"Is that so?" she questioned never letting her gaze leave the four boys, "If I could ask why you boys chose to risk your lives to save Doffy?" she pondered their motives and purpose for helping someone the entire village seemed to hate. Was it because they were children or because they felt pity for the boy.

"We knew Doffy-san and his family years before they disappeared from North Blue." the tallest of the group explained.

"And their status. Did you know of his father's former past?" the four boys looked at each other and nodded.

"We had heard from people around the village where we lived that a former Celestial Dragon and his family had moved onto the island." the smallest one answered remembering the gossip and angry whispers that floated to the air of the Celestial Dragon family who had moved onto the island and no longer had protection from the Navy. Instantly the talk of revenge was usually the talk of the people who searched daily for the family.

"Tell me, what are your names?" Tsuyoiko questioned the four boys. Even if they did save Doffy's life they were still from North Blue. Even for children there could still be a hidden motive.

"The princess would like you to introduce yourselves." Pendragon repeated unneeded.

"I'm Diamante, your majesty" the tallest of the spoke copying Pendragon in his address.

"Ni Ni, Trebol your majesty" the sluggish looking one spoke with a wet laugh.

"I am called Vergo, your majesty" the one with the black sunglasses and food stuck to his face introduced politely.

"Um did you have a sandwich earlier?"

"Oh yes I had one for breakfast! How did you know?" was she psychic? A power of one of the rulers of the island. He had heard tales of the woman from Aria with black hair in dark armor with immense strength that frightened the people of North Blue even to this day.

"You have a bit on your face..." she pointed to her cheek, though it was bigger then a piece. It was an entire half a sandwich.

"Vergo is a messy eater."

"What about him?" she pointed to the one between Vergo and Diamante.

"That's Pica, he's a quiet child." Diamante was the one to speak. In truth Pica rarely talked, not for any shyness, but for personal reasons. Even if it was against protocol she would let it slide this time until she made her decision on the four.

After introducing themselves the eldest princess again stared in silence at the four orphans from North Blue. Strange boys they were and while she had her suspicion she couldn't look past their bravery to risk their lives from the mob back on the island. Even after all this time they still held a grudge even though they, Homming's family, hadn't done anything to them. In all the times she had seen and spoken to Homing he was a kind and compassionate man. Even to 'supposed' slaves.

"Tell me, what is it you seek? Homing, even at his start, is a close confidant of mine and the royal families. For risking your lives for his son's safety I shall offer each of you a reward." she stated to the four boys, "So name it."

"If it's all the same to you, we have only one wish."

"Our wish is to serve Doffy as our King!" to say they were shocked would be an understatement at best.

"Hold on, you want to do what?" she didn't think she heard them right.

"We want to serve Doffy" Diamante repeated seriously, the other three nodding in agreement.

"I heard that. What troubles me is why you four want to serve under a twelve year old boy as your King?" she emphasised a few points in her sentence. Though they were children themselves it still seemed rash to want to serve under someone at such a young age.

"Ni Ni~ because he has the qualities of a chosen King!"

"He was chosen by heaven itself"

Yep it was official the four were insane. That or they were confused and naive for their age. Whatever the reason she had to put some sense back into their heads.

"He even has the conquerors Haki as proof!"

"What did you say?" Tsuyoiko seemed surprised, "Did you say Conqueror's Haki? You know of this ability?" she questioned the slug like man who had spoken.

"Ni Ni! Of course I do!" he exclaimed with a nod of his head. Luckily the general was on the platform or Trebol might be in the danger zone given his habit of getting in peoples faces when he spoke. "It's one of the three Haki types only special individuals can obtain. Unlike the other two Conquerors Haki can only be obtained through birth and those born with it are said to have the qualities of a King." as he spoke the general thought of the times she witnessed the ability and the result.

"Through sheer force the user forces their will on those around them." that sounded about right in every instance people were either rendered unconscious and weakened in a dizzy state. But that means that Doffy had this ability and according to him had the qualities of a King. The more she thought about it, the more questions she had.

"So you all believe that because Doffy has this Haki, he is destined to be a King" it was far-fetched at best. Having an ability doesn't guarantee anyone anything, especially nobility. Though had heard other theories that signified others as nobility or even gods.

"Exactly! Only those chosen can have such an ability. An unattainable power only granted through birth, but with a seven million chance" Trebol added.

"How fascinating. I've always wanted to learn about Haki abilities" Pendragon claimed jotting down notes in his journal, "I've never have the luck of meeting those with such abilities, this will great information to record"

"Before we get ahead of ourselves there still some issues to be sorted out" she voiced, "While I am thankful you saved Doffy's life and have, for the most part, find his attributes redeemable as a leader. I'm afraid I cannot allow you four to follow Doffy."

"Huh?! Why not?!" they questioned disheartened by the females dismissal of their wish to follow Doffy as their King.

"For one thing it's rather, unhealthy to become attached to an eleven year old and revere him as your King. Even if you are children."

"That's still not a reason why we can't protect him!" Vergo voiced.

"There lies the second problem. Not to offend but neither of you four have the qualities to protect anyone. While you did hold your own against the citizens back on North Blue, it was by sheer luck that Pendragon and the other soldiers had arrived to send the mob away." she pointed out.

"You have to face the facts, you're all too weak" the answer was cold and the reality hard to swallow, "You should all go back home and..."

"We don't care"

"?"

"We still want to follow Doffy and recognize him as our King!" still seated on the floor Vergo, the youngest of the four, spoke with an adult like posture and converse, "We're willing to prove ourselves if that's what it takes!"

"Hn, alright then" she spoke strictly, gaze fixed and focused, "I will give you each one year to train and hone your skills! If you want protect something you must able to protect yourself!" she declared with a focused gaze on the four boys.

"If you can grow and become strong enough then you can be considered for your wish!" the four looked at each other and contemplated the generals terms. Become stronger or leave their dreams behind and return back to North Blue.

'Yet in the end it will all come down to Doffy to decide his future.' she wanted to see them go ahead with eyes set to their goals and a path they believed to follow.

Once they docked back on the island, Doffy was taken back home where his parents and brother were waiting for his return. Though once he arrived he was bombarded with hugs and tears from his family members. Worried over his new bruises he was bombarded with a series of questions and concerns, but was quickly forgotten when the water works continued. Sometimes he wondered how he was born into a bunch of emotional people. But as he felt the warm embraces and saw the looks of relieved on their faces they he was safe. His father, mother, and brother...

'My family' a soft smile came on his lips. Slowly his mind began to drift off to the four boys from back in North Blue. They had saved him, he couldn't deny it, but for what reason he didn't know. Thinking back to when he almost drowned he was prepared to be swallowed by the darkness and bitterness in his very being. Yet thinking of his family and his home, he was able to push forward and see the light ahead.

"We're relieved that you made it back safely." Homing smiled to his eldest son.

"Everyone was worried while you were away. We prayed that you and everyone would come back safely."

"What happened when you got to the island?" Roci asked, though wondered if it was appropriate given the three years they spent hiding and being tortured by the citizens of the isle.

"Well...some of them remembered us" Doffy said calmly, "I meet some people I knew on the island before we left. They sorta...saved me from an angry mob."

"Oh Doffy..." he wondered if he should tell them the rest of the story. Being shot, drawing, and nearly eaten by a large fish.

"It's fine" Doffy spoke hearing the worry in his mother's voice and the looks on his family's face. He wouldn't sadden them.

"I'm just tired."

'That only proves I have to get stronger. I'm going to protect all of you'

As the day came to an end Doffy found himself in bed drifting in the realms of slumber. In his mind he felt a warmth overcome his body, yet it wasn't from the flames from his past and felt like it melted his skin.

'This warmth' it felt nice, like a ball keeping all the darkness away. Opening his eyes he let the world come back and took in his surroundings and found he wasn't alone. Looking to the left he saw his mother sweetly nestled on his pillow, his younger brother lying between her. And too his right was his father. Each looking peaceful as surrounded him in a ball of warmth and serene piece that pushed the darkness away.

'Roci. Mother. Father...' laying back, surrounded by his family he felt the warmth radiating from his family to protect him.

And for the first night in many years, surrounded by radiant warmth, no nightmares were to be found.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another Note: I know it's not that long or as exciting. I wanted to get it out before the holidays. Anyway please review and thank you all for your support.


	4. Chapter 35

Aria; Chapter 3.5: A History of Aria: The Three Sacred Artifacts

"Good evening all." Pendragon politely greets his students for the day, "Now then I will be teaching about the Three Sacred Artifacts. These artifacts are irreplaceable items also hold great mystery as well."

"The First is the Castella Key." image appeared on the screen of a key like item with eight jewels of various colors that were embedded into the metallic white material.

"Castella Key?" the two brothers, Doflamingo and Rocinante looked at the image on the screen.

"What's so special about it?" Doffy questioned.

"The Castella Key one of the three sacred items of the Imperial Family. Each jewel in the key was created and made by the founding members of the royal family. Including one made by the queen herself."

"So what does it do?" this time Rocinante spoke, though his voice was rather soft.

"That's the mystery. Only the members of the royal family know it's true purpose and us." he explained, "However during the Dragon Festival Tournament they key is present as a prize to the victor. It is also said to bestow a special prize to those who prove themselves before the key."

"The jewels inside are irreplaceable and if one of them were to go missing, disastrous consequences are sure to follow." his voice was calm, but held a grim undertone that made the two brothers nervous, "But nothing to worry about, the key is kept safely away and is guarded at all times."

"That's all for today. Now run along and stay out of trouble." all looks seemed to fall on Doffy who made a pout folding his arms in refinement.

"Until the next lesson." Pendragon ended with a warm smile.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Aria; Chapter 4: Dragon Festival

 _Unknown Time..._

" _A long time ago, during a certain part of the world. There existed a place, a Great Kingdom that was both strong as it was prosperous. No other land was like it or could challenge it's might. But in other parts there were lands that envied the Great Kingdom and all its wealth and power. However, in those coming years those great lands would rise together in order to challenge this Great Kingdom. But the Ancient Kingdom was strong and fought fiercely against its enemies._

 _However amongst these rulers and kingdoms there lie one creature, one being that all feared. With immense power the creature could control forces that no one could dare phantom._

 _Known as the Dragon God_

 _Relentlessly they begged the powerful ruler to aid them in their fight, promising a great treasure from each of their lands if they would agree. Yet not even that could tempt the creature to aid the kingdoms in their war against the Great Kingdom. No treasure or offering; gold, silver, or jewels was great enough to sway the creatures favor. No maiden could tempt his heart. Not even power was strong enough to bring the creature to reason._

 _The being was said to dwell amongst where few would tread. On an island vast and wide, a large tower spiraled high up. It's height unseen as clouds, thick and heavy, shrouded the higher levels from the eyes of mortal and beast alike..._

* * *

It was a gorgeous day in the Kingdom of Aria, the kingdom was located on an island hidden away from the known world. It was a peaceful place existing as a kingdom for little over the month. The island was vast and could be considered a small country then an actual island. Covered in lush green and filled with many creatures large and small and many abnormal to what one might partially find. During the summer months the island bloomed with flowers around the coastal forest that stretch into the sea. But this year was especially important not only for the island, but it's people as well. It was almost time for the Centurion Festival, the day the kingdom celebrated it's history and founding of the island. Though only recent it was festival held that celebrated the history of the Imperial royal family.

In the main capital city of Aria, people were putting up signs and decorations for the day, preparing for the festivities. The entire city was decorated with banners, streamers, and other colorful décor all for a special event during ceremony announced only a few short days ago. Soon the city would be filled with soldiers visiting their families and people from other parts of the island. It was also during this time the King of the entire island would come and begin the entire the festival. And that itself was a treat worth seeing.

"Alright everyone listen we have only...eight hours until the festival begins!" a voice said rather urgently, it's owner a petite figure with long red hair wearing a light red tunic with a yellow sash and orange jewelry bands on his arms, "Please make sure you have your schedules and know where you're to be when the festival starts. All guards please be on your posts!" it was a rush to get everything perfect for when the time came and the members of the royal family presented themselves.

'Everything must be perfect. I'll make sure of it' the organizer thought with determination shining in their fiery red eyes, "Hey! That can't go there!" he called out seeing an infraction in the set-up.

Inside the large castle like structure that looked over the entire city, the halls were just as busy as city as people as different statures and status were all preparing for the coronation day. Servants were preparing rooms for visiting political and royal official's that would be attending the ceremony. Though it was only a precaution at most. Not many political or high figures such as nobles and other royal families stepped foot in the kingdom because of its strict policies the contradicted their own. That and the fact the Navy who would no doubt be escorting the higher nobles held little to no jurisdiction on the island and it's territory. Many officials of the Kingdoms were going over every detail so the day would go without a hitch.

"Everyone is in quite a clammer today." Homing noted seeing so many people walking along the castle corridors and grounds.

"It is rather busy during this time of year." Pendragon nodded, "You seeing every ten years the city holds the Dragon Festival's."

"Dragon Festival?"

"It's the festival the celebrates and commemorates the history and founding of the island. Though we've only been around for a short time, the island holds a festival as a celebration of growth and prosperity."

"I see. How exciting." though it had been a busy day already. Recently there had been concerns of a thief taking things from different places in the village. The people were becoming suspicious as more items began to disappear. While the items were small and basic, the fact that someone managed to take them concerned not only the people, but the royal house who wanted to maintain a peaceful environment. Something Tsuyoiko prided herself on when they established the island and Aria had the same problems as many other kingdoms. Ranging from social, economic, and even political issues that were usually kept at a minimal. As such more soldiers were being train, police officers in fact, to keep patrols where soldiers couldn't.

One of the trainees, who Homing had seen more then often, was a young teen named...Vergo. Yes that was it. Vergo. He and three other boys from North Blue, who had rescued his son from an angry mob. And while he was grateful, he had become rather cautious of the four youths. Though sometimes he felt as though he was other thinking the situation. They were just young boys...he thought. It wasn't as though they were corrupting him or anything. It was rather silly.

But he wanted his sons to keep clear heads. Especially Doffy. He didn't want his oldest son's ego to re-inflate like those days. When Doffy was, for lack of better words, a spoiled brat who mirrored the horrible qualities of his former colleagues. Something that would make him a monster in his adult years.

But that was all speculation.

"This will be your families first festival. It truly is a good time." Pendragon smiled.

"Right. It will be nice to have everyone together after so long." he breathed calmly. His son would be returning from Loguetown a town in East Blue. Being a young man of seventeen Doffy wanted to branch out and see more of the world. Though he wasn't legally an adult Homing knew his son would stay in one place for long and wished him well on his journey and that he return home in one piece. Doffy was spontaneous at times and grew bored easily. Rocinante was a bit calmer with his modes. Quiet and studious, but tough when he needed to be. Being two years younger than his older brother Rocinante still held onto some of his old qualities. One of them being rather left-footed. "It's still a few days away but it brings a lot of people to the island." as they continued down the hall Homing took notice of the decorations being put up. Until they came to one such hall. The many windows that glistened bringing in vibrant light shining through the stain glass panels.

"I've always wondered..." looking up he spotted the many flags that lined the ceiling, "Those flags."

"Each one of these flags is said to represent a member of the Imperial Family and tell a part of the history of the Imperial Bloodline ." each one held a faceless individual of the royal family that was sewn in variant colors and themes, but each portrayed a dragon embroidered in the background.

"Whose flag is that?"

Pendragon gave a long, almost relaxed sigh looking up at the long flag. On the light colored fabric was a depiction, like many others, of an individual dressed in fine white armor with flowing peach brown hair and wielding a long blade. They had no face, but the appearance alone would suggest female. In the background was the stunning image of a large creature with scales white.

"Ah, that is Lady Seiza."

"Lady Seiza?"

"She was the King's first and only wife." Homing seemed surprised to say the least. As he thought of it in the time he had been on Aria, working as a consultant, he had never seen much of the King. Most of the time he was dealing with other consultants like Jarod or speaking of higher matters with Tsuyoiko or the young princess Shishumi. Yet it seemed obvious he had a wife since he had children.

"Yes she was a beautiful woman. Quite brave as is one of many that are in the castle." he explained how the castle held many wonders and treasures within, "As a tradition of the festival there is a tournament held for fighters to showcase their skill. "

"After which the winner will be presented with a coveted prize. The Castella Key."

"AHHHHH!" a yell sounded throughout the castle causing all work to halt.

"What in the world?" soon feet ran through the halls until they came across the source of the chilling yell.

"What happened?"

"T-T-The...the key!"

'Key?'

"Oh no..." "There's a jewel missing from the Castella Key!"

"What!?" this was truly a serious matter. No disastrous. The jewels of the Castella Key were irreplaceable gems that were the only ones of their kind. Each was crafted by the founding members of the Imperial House. Looking at the key he noticed that indeed one of the stones had been plucked from their holding.

'Jupiter's Eye' a circular stone orb that swirled with shaded colors of orange and fire red.

"Should we inform the general?"

"Unfortunately the princess has been called away to the Holy Land. Reaching her might be impossible."

' _I'll be away at the Holy Land. Apparently they weren't too happy with the treatment of Saint Edward. Took them long enough." she scoffed, "I'll be gone for a few days."_

That was five days ago.

"Lock down the castle! Find that jewel!" soon the entire castle had halted their duties of decoration and went to search for the missing gem stone. As an extra help Pendragon took hold of the jewels residence, the Castella Key, whose jewels reacted to each other and would help to locate where the jewel was.

Another missing item.

"Have all available soldiers looking for the stone. But be discreet. If word reaches the King ears there were dire consequences. Destructive dire consequences."

* * *

In Mariejois,

Once Tsuyoiko and her crew had docked on the island she and her crew were met with Navy soldiers. There was a small exchange of introductions as she was two be brought in immediately.

"Before we take you to see the Gorosei. I must ask you to wear these." another Navy official held what appeared to be a set of cuffs. The metal was dark and black, possibly iron. However seeing the cuffs many of the soldiers frowned and began making an uproar about having their general who was also the princess of their kingdom being handcuffed like some common criminal. Explained as a matter of security since she would be seeing the heads of the world government.

"It's fine." shock appeared among the soldiers as Tsuyoiko did not protest to being shackled, even if only by the hands.

"B-But Tsuyoiko-sama, you're royal...!" they were treating her like some common criminal.

"I'm also a general as well. For both I must take responsibility, even if it means being shackled." walking up to the official she placed her hands up in offering. The soldiers and many navy soldiers seemed speechless at the act.

"Be quick. I want to meet with the Gorosei." after a moment the officer brought the cuffs towards Tsuyoiko, placing them over her wrist before locking them keeping her wrist together.

"We'll escort you to the Gorsei. Please follow me." without a word the general followed the navy soldiers to the top of the castle as it were. As she was taken inside the large castle she could see looks from nobles and visiting nobles alike. Some seemed to appear sympathetic of her. Though most of looks were snide looks of mockery from World Nobles she was marched down the hallway.

"The Gorosei are through here." she looked up at the door. Elegant in both size and design like everything in the castle. Per the request she would see the Gorosei alone while her soldiers stood stayed out in the hall. And while there was objection, a look from their general told them to drop the matter. They would not embarrass the general or disobey her orders.

Once the matter was settled the doors were opened before she was lead inside and the doors shut again.

It seemed ironic that she be back standing in front of the World Government. Many of the World Nobles were up in rage after Saint Edward returned and told of his disrespect at the hands of the people of Aria. Forcing the General to come and explain the actions taken against the World Noble. Now she stood before the heads of the World Government, the titled Gorosei. Five man who controlled the entire World Government and enforced the laws that were carried out by the Navy and Marines.

"I am Tsuyoiko Imperial. General of the Army of Aria." the woman spoke with politeness as she stood before her judges as it was. In truth she wasn't expecting such average looking men to be the leaders of the entire World Government.

"Tsuyoiko." one member started, "You have been called here from some 'incidents' concerning a visit by a world noble to Aria." of course it was. Of all the things going on in the world it seemed only necessary to bring someone from their home and business for something as trivial of a Noble having their feelings hurt. She could see if it was anyone else, but in fact it was a World Noble who instigated everything with their behavior and attitude.

"We would like to hear your side of the story."

"First, I would like to know what sort of problems Saint Edward thinks he had on the island." while she believed or rather she knew what they were referring she was smart and wanted to remained calm.

* * *

Part II: Lost in the Land of Fairies

In a forest clearing a body laid about the ground. With yellow framed shades and a bowl cut, it was a young teen. After a moment the male seemed to come too and slowly sat up and took in his surroundings.

'A forest?' it was strange seeing the new terrain. He remembered taking a break from training with the new batch of soldiers. The training was brutal and taxing on even the toughest in the groups. Looking around more he could see nothing close to civilization, only tree tops and shrubs. How he got there was a mystery, but everything about the island of Aria was a mystery itself. From items mysteriously missing to sightings of strange creatures that flew over the island.

'Rustle, rustle' the sound of rustling leaves brought the boys attention to the bushes. Something or someone was causing a stir.

The teen took to a battle stance. If anything he could be facing a fierce beast or feral creature. Though he had faced his fair share of enemies he knew he had to think rationally and remain focused. But what came out of the bushes was not a beast or animal. No it was nothing even close to what he had in mind.

"Y-your majesty!?" Vergo was shocked seeing the princess out in the forest of all places.

"Oh hello there." she greeted with a warm smile, "I didn't think I would find anyone out here." wherever 'here' was. Indeed the one who had stepped out of the forest was none other than Princess Shishumi of the royal family in Aria. The jewel of the island and beloved child of the king and the people.

"Princess...!?" he quickly bowed to the princess and one of the rulers of the island. The only thoughts in his mind was to not offend the female. Being in training he did not wish to jeopardize his standings with not only the royal family or Doffy who was rather close to the royal family. He was already on thin ice with the general and first princess of the island because of his blunder at his lacking skills. Given only a year to train to hone his skills and prove he was worthy of protecting Doffy. He had grown in his training, but still had a ways to go according to Tsuyoiko. He grown in both body and mind. He still retained his bowl cut and shades, though his sideburns had become a bit more prominent.

"Forgive me. I didn't expect to see a member of the royal family." he apologized so not to offend the young princess. Yet the princess showed no offense.

"Oh it's alright." she tried to reassure the young male, "You don't have to be so formal."

"Right..." he raised his head reluctantly, "It looks like we ended up in some kind of forest." Vergo noted seeing the surroundings.

"I see. What a strange day. I was in the palace gardens and then 'poof!' I ended up here." she gave a light laugh at the given situation.

"Are you injured, princess?"

"I fine, thank you." she again smiled seeing the nervousness around the young man, "And please call me Shishumi."

"Yes."

"May I ask your name?"

"Vergo."

"Well Vergo, looks like we'll be traveling together. Please take good care of me."

"Yes!" he had been training for this. Above anything he had to make sure the princess remained unharmed. Looking around he could see nothing but forest. Tree's and bushes. But he had to remain on guard in case anything should pop up. Luckily when he was whisked away his trusty pipe was brought with him.

"We should look around. It will be dark soon so we should find shelter." the princess nodded, faithful of man, even as young as Vergo. The two took their way into the forest. The trek was long, surprising the princess seemed unphased by the walk. Even in short heels she walked with the edicate one might see of a noble. Calm and content.

But for Vergo he was still rather tired from the training. Running, lifting, pulling, sword and arms training. Vergo was generally strong in a sense. Growing up without parents he had to be strong or else he would be easy prey for the older boys. Marching through the forest it was lucky or not that there was good weather. Through each twist and turn Vergo kept his senses focused. With the princess added to the equation of being in an unknown lands he would have to be more vigilant and tougher skinned.

"It will be night soon." looking around Vergo spotted a cave, Not something meant for a noble, but it would do and provide ample shelter for them. Making it to the cave and after a quick check he found it suitable. After getting settled Vergo found some wood to make a fire. Night have come making the outside barely visible and still with silence.

"I can tell by the sky we're still in Aria." the princess said suddenly, "It's been a very long time since I've been outside. I've actually always wanted to try camping!" he wondered if she was being serious or trying to keep a positive attitude. Her smile was captivating true, but Vergo had to remain focused.

"So Vergo. Tell me about yourself." the sudden conversation question broke Vergo's focus. Not because he was asked, but because he didn't know what to say. If he said too much or too little it might offend the princess.

"I was born in North Blue and lived there for nine years." he said calmly, he had to remain composed.

"Big sister said something about four boys from North Blue." she remembered, though this was the first time meeting one of them up close, "I've been too North Blue."

"You have?"

"A few years ago. I was visiting there with sister on her travels. It was the time I met Mr. Don Quixote and his family." she left out the part about the angry mobs, They have a lot of interesting things there."

"It's okay."

"It must be hard moving away from your family and friends."

"I don't have a family. My only friends our the three I came from North Blue with."

"What about your parents?" again Vergo was silent and thought back to his early years in North Blue living in the slums. In truth he never really knew his parents or even knew what they looked like. At the age of three he was found by Trebol, Diamante, and Pica. Following them as they survived on the streets. He was different then most children his age. Composed and steeled. Even in his early youth he knew he had to be as hard as steel. Ornamented in both emotion and skin to survive.

"I never really knew my parents." and he would leave it at that. There were just things that should be left in the past.

"I see. I'm sorry if I made you think about sad things." she apologized.

"It's...okay." it wasn't her fault entirely she was just curious. "It's rather late. You should get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I should keep watch." in the past he was like the impromptu muscle of their small four man group. No one guessed by his size that he was the second strongest after pica. He had beaten six larger adults because they wanted to rob him. In the end he broke two legs, three arms, two necks, and left the men bleeding and unconscious in the alley way.

"But your a growing boy. And growing boys need rest." it sounded like she thought of him as a little child. He was seventeen. The same age as Doffy, though not as tall.

"I have to watch the cave in case of intruders." he didn't want to argue with the princess. Though he usually thought princesses were meek and polite.

"Not a problem." taking a short exhale a energy suddenly appeared around her frame.

'Celestial Veil!" the vibrant energy emitted, flowing until it covered the entrance to the cave. Creating an invisible barrier of energy on the front of the energy.

"There. That should keep any 'intruders' out." she seemed so confident as she used the sudden power to place a protection on the cave.

While Vergo seemed shocked at the sudden feet and curious as how she was able to do such a thing. Could she be a Devil Fruit user like Doffy and his brother.

"Now then let's both be well rest."

"Oh...yes" while so many questions ran threw his mind, he supposed it could wait until the morning, "I'll just find a spot..."

"Nonsense. You can sleep next to me." she proposed.

Sleep. Next to the princess. No amount of training prepared him for something like this. Touching the princess and being alone with her was one thing. But actually sleeping next to her.

'Be adamant. Adamant.' calming himself he decided to retain his focus and press forward. With staff in hand he took a seat on the same side of the cave as Shishumi.

"Um Vergo-san, why are you sitting so far?" in truth he wasn't as close as she proposed. A few feet for good measure.

"I'm fine over here." he had hoped she drop the conversation. With the sudden silence his hopes seemed to be correct, well at least he thought. Suddenly there was a warmth at his side, looking his eyes would had popped out of his head when he saw it was the princess herself.

'P-Princess!?' the words were trapped as he felt the female noble cuddle against his small frame.

"See this way we'll both be warm."

'This is bad.' he had never been so close to anyone in his life. Not in the slums or even his friends. But she was a princess. A beloved princess of a powerful kingdom and the citizens who adored her.

"Better."

It took every ounce of his resolve for him to kept his adamant state and not have a breakdown. But being this close to someone like a princess was chipping away and making him feel malleable.

"No need to be worried. Will both look after each other." her voice soft, soothing as she held him close and stroked the strands of his hair. Vergo remained still and just allowed her to have her way. One should never resist a noble, at least no one had ever really dared. You either stayed out of their way or became strong enough to challenge them.

"Aren't you tired?" again the princess gave a few soft shakes of her head.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep. You've done a good job and deserve to relax." again Vergo was quiet and slowly calmed his nerves. Focusing on the warmth that radiated from her body it reminded him of something...foreign. It felt safe. Safer than anywhere he had ever been or even hoped to be. Where he didn't need to be cold or hardened. Where he could shed his tough skin. The fabric of her gown was soft, like fine silk. He didn't know when he had drifted off. But that was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Sweet dreams. Vergo-san." for someone being so hard, he was rather soft when he needed to be.

* * *

The rays of the morning sun crept into the cave. Once feeling the warm light against his face and eyes Vergo slowly came awake, running his hands over his face. His glasses were missing allowing him more room to his face. He rarely took his glasses off, even when sleeping. Not even when he bathed did he remove his frames.

'Right, I was talking with Princess-sama and...' it was just then a realization hit him like a sucker punch to his face. The princess. Shishumi. Quickly standing up he began looking, but found no trace of the princess anywhere in the cave.

"No way!" running towards the entrance of the cave he found the barrier was still active. But if the princess was no longer in the cave, how did she get out. Had she taken the barrier down and then put it back up. Touching on the barrier it felt like glass and was smooth to his skin.

Gripping his staff he decided to take a different approach. Taking a stance and a moment to analyze his obstacle he quickly struck the barrier. Once he made contact the barrier jolted only to push him back. Skidding to a stop he took a moment to compose himself before again striking the barrier in a full frontal assault of melee strikes. But with each strike seemed to do little to no visible damage.

But that didn't stop Vergo. He continued hitting and hitting the barrier. If something was in his way he would strike it until it broke. Fractured and incapable.

It wasn't working. No matter how many strikes he delivered the barrier just would not break.

"Damn it..." there had to be another way out. Looking around the cave wasn't deep so that excluded the possibility of a back exit. He could try digging out. Taking his strike he began jabbing at the walls. They were rather soft meaning it was more of a dirt cave rather than solid rock. Chipping away more he found the dirt become denser and denser

It was only a matter of time before he hit solid rock. Using his hands he removed the remainder of the dirt he found indeed he had hit solid rock. For a moment he stared at the rock. It was an obstacle. An obstacle that prevented him from doing his job. It was in the way.

Taking his fist he slammed it into the rock. The punch was hard, barely making a dent in the rock. With a small wince he looked at his scraped knuckles.

'He could keep going' so he did. He struck the wall again. And again. And again. Each punch hitting the same mark over and over. His knuckles were becoming bloody, skin was peeling after being cut on the rock, and felt his bones aching. He just kept hitting it.

Because in life when something was in your way you hit it. Break it into it fractured. Only strength and smarts will save your life.

"Get out of my way!" bringing his arm back he summoned all his strength into his fist. Hardening his bones and skin to break through the wall.

Releasing his fist slammed into wall with all his strength. He didn't know what happened after that. All he could see was the light from the new hole in the wall.

'Finally.' stepping through the new exit Vergo once again found himself on the outside. Looking up he saw the clear morning sky and the warm rays that caressed his skin as the dark shine on his fist drifted back to it's regular texture.

"The princess!" and without a second though he was off.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!" Vergo looked through the forest. Unsure of where to go or even where to look he checked any place where the princess might be. The brush was thick and who knew how long it stretched for. She couldn't have gotten far on her own. But she wasn't like any other noble or princess for that matter. But he had to keep going. It was his duty. As a future soldier for both Doffy and the island.

He would be stronger.

'Giggle'

'What was that?'

'Giggle'

It sounded like laughing. Was someone else in the forest. Following the giggling noises they became louder and louder the further he delved into the forest. Soon he came across a large horde of bushes. They appear thick and viney with thorns decorating many of the branches.

With resolve in mind and the feeling of when he went through the wall he began moving through the bushes. As he maneuvered through the thorny bushes he finally saw a light ahead and pressed forward, Parting the brush to find what lay on the other side.

"Princess-sama!?" Vergo was both shocked and relieved seeing the princess unharmed.

"Vergo-san! You're okay!" the princess smiled seeing the young teen alright.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she replied, "After we got separated I found this little village." it was then he noticed all the little 'creatures' flying around the princess. Some were in her hair, others on her shoulders, lap, and even playing with her fingers.

'Fairies?' but those didn't exist, did they? There were strange things in the world. Devil Fruit, giants, sea kings...anything was possible.

"Presenting her majesty Queen Tulipa!" the small fairies bowed as the leaf curtains came apart revealing the figure of nobility. Dressed in a long gown of flower petals and leaves, she was a beautiful creature of myth. Her hair was large and styled to come into a long braid in the back. Slightly larger than most of the citizens with a yellowish complexion in her skin.

"I bid you greetings large people." the queen spoke. "I am Tulipa Mayfair, Queen of the Elmaries." she introduced herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Fairy Queen" Shishumi greeted the magical creatures with polite respect as one would give any noble, "I am Shishumi Imperial, second princess of Aria."

"Thank you for allowing us into your lovely home." the queen spoke politely awed by the girl's beauty as well as her respectful tone, "I'm Shishumi Chou Imperial."

"This is escort Vergo." she introduced the young male behind her. Following the princesses lead he gave a respectful greeting to the noble of the small creatures.

"I didn't know there were fairies here." she noted seeing all the little creatures and the small village.

"First, I wish to apologize for any harm caused by some of citizens. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for all the trouble caused." The Queen apologized to the princess of the Island.

"Jupiter's Eye."

"?"

"Back in the city one of the jewels from the Castella Key was removed." Vergo informed how some of the tiny 'citizens' came into the city and 'borrowed' a few things from people's houses. Many people even believed there were ghost in the city."

"Oh. I see."

"I apologize..."

"Wait your majesty!" just then a group of various fairies came flying to stand between the princess and the Queen, "Please don't blame Queen Tulipa!"

"It's mostly our fault."

"We only borrowed the items to repair our village." they explained how their home had been ravaged and damaged from invaders.

"We didn't mean any harm."

"If you must punish anyone punish us instead!" the small creatures cried out prepared for any form of punishment if only to protect the Queen.

"No! No! Punishment is not an option" Shishumi reassured unable to phantom causing harm to such creatures, "But, I must ask for the return of Jupiter's Eye."

"Of course!" "Go fetch the jewel. And be quick!" she ordered and the citizens wasted no time scrabbling to retrieve the item. After a short moment the small creatures returned with the red dusty orange circular jewel.

"I believe this is the item you were searching for."

"As long as it's unharmed I don't believe it will be any trouble." she smiled, "Thank you very much!"

"Thank you for your understanding. As Queen of the Fairies I give my vow that this situation will not happen again."

"Vergo!"

"Princess!"

"Oh hello everyone." Shishumi greeted everyone seemingly oblivious to the fact the entire castle had been frantically looking for here.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Vergo took great care of me."

"Vergo?" all eyes soon fell on the young teen with the bowl cut hair.

"Yes, good work Vergo." Vergo felt pride in his chest as he was congratulated by the King, the general, and Doffy. "Now let's get this back and begin the festival!"

In the castle, after returning Jupiter's Eyes with to the Castella Key a small debriefing meeting was held to discuss the incidents. After speaking with Shishumi and Vergo the matter to seemed open ended.

"So they were using all the items you borrowed from the houses to fix your village." Homing imagined all the items being used for little houses, buildings, and other items around the village. In his mind it was rather cute."This was obviously just a misunderstanding. And truly no harm was done." the council seemed to concluded. Well almost everyone.

"But it was still stealing." Jord reaffirmed his notion, "They even took one of the jewels from the Kingdom's Keys. Is it really appropriate to allow this to go unpunished."

"But it was returned unharmed."

"But it is a rule that no one outside the royal family is too touch, let alone remove one of the jewels." Jord added as the council continued on the matter.

"B...But what about the citizens?!" Jord spoke, "How do you expect to explain this to the people?" it was true an explanation was needed to be given on the matter. Especially with people rather anxious on theft and missing items.

A day before the the Dragon festival was to begin a meeting was called to address the matter of the past thefts on the islands. Surprisingly it was the young princess Shishumi who would speak.

* * *

"Citizens of Aria. These past few months some have noticed random items missing from homes and businesses. After an investigation by the members of the royal guards the cause was discovered." people seemed to lean in to hear what the cause was, "All the items taken from your homes were borrowed by fairies." it took a moment for the words to set in and the explanation to be wrapped around their minds.

"F-Fairies?"

"Yes. I have spoken with them and they are truly sorry for all the trouble they caused." she explained, "They borrowed these items to rebuild their village, but didn't know they were stealing."

People began to murmur and look among themselves. Some seemed doubtful of the explanation, curious and suspicious as well.

"It sounds rather unrealistic..." A man spoke and many seemed to agreed, but when it looked as though they would not accept the answer all eyes turned to the podium where the princess still stood,

"Y-You...don't believe me...?" her eyes began to tear up, the people looked in horror, never had they seen the princess look so sad and on the verge of crying such bitter tears.

"Please don't be upset. I speak only the truth, but now I've made everyone unhappy."

To call the princess anything so obscene as a liar was grounds for execution in their eyes. People angrily glared at those who questioned such a sweet girl to the point of tears.

"N-No! No! You could never lie!" he spoke shaking his head.

"R-Really?"

"If the princess says it was fairies, then it must be true!"

"YEAH!"

"Thank you!" the princess smiled warmly, "I want you all to know the problem has been settled so please have no frets." the crowd seemed relieved at the answer and the smile of the princess returned to her face. Fairies. Tiny, magical creatures had whisked away small items in their homes for their village. But they supposed there was no harm since it wasn't anything overly valuable.

So that's how the tale of fairies began in the island of Aria.

That same day...

While the princess was speaking with the villagers back in Aria. The general had also returned to the island, being briefed of the events of the princess speaking with fairies. At first she was surprised and rather confused about talks of fairies. Though moments of agitation surfaced after hearing her sister had been out in the forest of all places. But seeing she was unharmed and the citizens had calmed, she accepted the explanation if only for her sister's sake.

Soon she had taken travel into the forest. Given the directions by Vergo she wished to speak with the 'fairies' herself. While she trusted her sister to a point, she found she could be over trusting and spontaneous at points. So she would speak with the queen and her people. But she wasn't alone,

"I have to give my thanks having you come all this way. Hopefully this matter can be put to rest." that's what she hoped and wished as a conclusion. After going through the tree's she found the shrubs that held the village of the Elmaries. They were met with looks of curiosity and worry from the tiny creatures.

'So they do exist.' yet she wasn't that surprised of their existence, only that they existed so close to the city.

"Halt!" one of the more braver fairies, possibly soldiers or even guards, exclaimed as they stood or rather floated before the large people who had entered into the village, "Who are you?" he or she, demanded.

"I am Tsuyoiko Imperial." she introduced herself, "We have come to speak with the Queen of Fairies."

"I am Queen Tulipa Mayfair." the queen introduced herself.

"I am Tsuyoiko Imperial from the kingdom of Aria. "I apologized for the sudden intrusion, but I wanted to speak with you."

* * *

And so with the case of the missing items solved and the General returned to Aria the final preparations for the Dragon tournament could begin! During the final days before the festival a tournament was held. Fighters from all over the island came to participate and showcase their skill to win the coveted Castella Key. As a special surprise a new statue had been created for a ceremony. A large statue of a long dragon, a symbol of the Imperial Dragon and the island. Cut and crafted from fair white ore brought all the way from North Blue.

In the arena, the crowd was ecstatic and the combatants bursting with fighting spirit. Giving it all that got until one winner remained.

* * *

Part III: Until We Meet Again; A Promise Among Brothers

"Hey Roci what are you doing out here this time of night?" Doffy stood a couple of feet from his brother as he looked out toward the ocean. It had been a few days since he returned to Aria from East Blue. Bringing back stories from his travels to some of the islands. The world was truly an interesting place to be in.

"What happened to your face?" he noticed the makeup job on his brother face. It reminded him of a clone. With red paint into a smile and a black mark under his eye.

"I got used for makeup practice by some of the kids in town..." he groaned remembering all those little hands decorating his face. At first it was cute, until he saw the outcome.

"It doesn't look half bad." he couldn't tell if his brother was serious or not. He hoped he was only joking. He looked like a fool.

"Doffy, were you serious? About you...us becoming pirates?"

"Fufu. Of course I was!" he was fully serious. Something out in amongst the sea had ignited a fire in his older brother, "It will be great! With both of us together we'll becoming the most powerful and feared pirates of all. I'll be Captain of course."

"Imagine all the wonders waiting out at sea."

"Right..."

"Hey Roci what's with the long face? Don't tell me you want to be captain?"

"Doffy, I..." the younger brother paused as if to carefully to think of his next words, "I'm not going to be a pirate. I going to train to be a Marine!"

There was silence. Roci waited for what he could only phantom would be a complete explosion. Doffy had his heart set on both of them becoming pirates together. Ever since he returned from Loguetown and seeing the outside world. Now he had come out and said he was going to basically be Doffy's enemy. This had to be the biggest betrayal to him. He's betrayed his own brother! Maybe he could play it off as a joke. yeah a joke!

"Doffy...I...ah!" but as he trapped in his own whirlwind of small self loathing he didn't see how close his brother had gotten so close and raised his hand.

'I going to get diced!' Doffy had learned good control over his string-string fruit. He could create thin, invisible wires that could cut even the toughest of metals or in this case a human target. But as he waited for the pain to come, but after a moment none came. When he opened his eyes he found not the pain of his brothers Devil fruit digging into his skin, but instead he felt the hold of his brothers arms wrapped around him.

Doffy was hugging him. Doffy was hugging.

"Um Doffy...?" id he was smart he would keep his mouth shut and let his brother just hug him. Soon the older of the two stepped back looking his younger brother in the eye.

"...Are you mad?" it was an honest question.

His answer came with a strike over his head.

"Damn it Doffy! What the hell?!" he hissed rubbing his sore head. The old Doffy was back.

"Of course I'm mad you idiot! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he question obviously upset.

"Because I knew you might react like this." he replied rubbing his head more lightly, "I...also didn't want you to be mad at me." Doffy's frown seemed to lessen as he heard his brothers words and saw the remorse and guilt on his face.

"Damn it Roci..." running his hand threw his hair Doffy took a few deep breathes trying to compose himself, "When did you decide this? To be a marine."

"For awhile now. I think it might be a good fit for me." in truth he had been doing some studying on his own. Marines were basically the enforcers of justice and protected people. They were strong and brave and could teach Roci those same skills. But also he wanted to come out of his shell. Tired of being Doffy's little brother. He wanted to step out and become his own person.

"And you don't want to be a pirate?"

"I don't think I would make a good pirate."

"You do know if you did this you and me, we would be enemies."

"...I know."

"Calm down Roci. You act like I'm about to shot you or something." it never crossed his mind.

"So you aren't mad?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. But, I understand." "I can't force you to come and be a pirate with me. Even if the thought as my little brother makes me sick to my stomach."

"I'm still your little brother?" again he felt a smack over his head. The palm lingered on his head and soon began ruffling his blond curls.

"Of course you fool! No matter what you'll always be my baby brother." he had always prided himself on protecting his younger brother. To him, like all his family, he was a precise treasure. Threatening anyone who even tried to harm a head on his head. Even if he was to become a Marine Doflamingo would still hold him as a precise treasure and kill anyone who dared harm him if he could help it.

Rocinante didn't know what to say. A minute ago he thought his brothers was going to string him up and use him as target practice. But here his brother known for his outbursts and evil aura admittance when he was upset. But he would take this Doffy or a raging Doffy and risk getting hit with his King's Haki.

"Thanks Doffy." soon the smile on his lips matched the ones painted on his lips.

"Right. Anyway let's get back home."

"Besides with any luck the Navy will kick you out once they see how clumsy are. Fufu!"

"I am not clumsy!" he refuted.

"...Your shirt is on fire." he pointed out his brother's shoulder which seemed to spontaneously combust with fire. How did that even happen?

"What the the hell!" as Roci patted the flames Doffy spent the whole time laughing. He would miss that.

* * *

The days would come and go. On a light day in the afternoon, the day the brothers would finally part to begin their journeys. On the docks two ships rested, each ready to set sail on separate paths. One would go to the unknown and the other two Navy Headquarters. On the peer both brothers stood as time slowly moved until the were destined to leave.

"This is it." Roci was dressed in a nicely dressed white shirt and slim blue jeans. He was trying to look presentable sent he was going to the Navy base for orientation. His hair had been brushed and he made sure to remove all the paint and makeup. Rocinante had grown into his teens fairly, though his hair was still rather messy and would sometimes cover his eyes. He had lost much of his baby fat from his face and gained a more masculine jaw line. Though many still saw his of the cute little boy who tripped over his own two feet.

"Yep." Doflamingo, for the most part, had chose to wear a black dress shirt and black khaki with his signature pink feathered coat on his shoulders. While the feather coat was more recent it tied in most with his name sake. In truth it was a present from his mother who loved flamingo's. Coming into his teens, Doflamingo had swapped his signature black frames for a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses, with purple lenses. Doffy had also grown into a young man. With his intimidating demeanor most thought of him as a crime boss. But if you asked those who knew Doflamingo from before, they would tell you how much the former celestial dragon had shed his skin.

It was a solemn moment for both brothers. For Doflamingo it was rather acquired situation. He had never been the emotional type like the rest of his family. This might be one of the last time he got to see his brother while he trained to become a Marine. The last moments before they became enemies and would fight each other to achieve their goals. While Roci was going alone, Doffy was being accompanied by Vergo, Diamante, Pica, and Trebol. The four boys of East Blue had accepted the proposal of becoming pirates with Doflamingo as their Captain. All four boys had promised to watch and protect Doffy and vice versa.

Yet they weren't alone. Their parents were there to see them off and wish them well. Their mother giving them both a stern lecture to behave themselves. But above all to be safe and come to visit. Homing also gave them a talk. He spoke of how proud he was of his sons and apologized for all the pain they had to go through. There was hugs, tears, words of advice, more tears, until it was finally time to set sail.

"Let's promise to both achieve our dreams." extending his hand to his brother it was a pleasant offer of both promise and farewell.

Doffy gave a light chuckle, before taking his brother's hand, "You got it."

Once the final preparations were set and the ships prepared to set people of Aria, the ones who had been there from start, stood amongst the peer waving and sending their farewells to the brothers. Homing and his wife watched in both sadness and happiness as there boys took to the sea.

'Doffy. Roci. be good.'

"Have a safe trip!" the Shishumi waived to the two brothers, "Don't forget to come and visit!"

"Good luck. Vergo keep an eye on them!" Tsuyoki waived.

"Come back soon!"

"Good Luck!"

"Eat well, eto!"

Even as they drifted further and further they could still hear the saddened cries and cheers citizens, soldiers, family, and friends alike. Even when the island could not be seen and all that was left was the sea and sky. The two brothers took to their routes and journeys. Each with a dream in their hearts. They would grow and press on. Even when things look dark and the challenge impossible. They knew they were not alone.

'I'll meet you in the sea.'

With that promise they would meet again in that place.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Time: Epidemic! Poison on the Island of Aria

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Thank you all for your comments and reviews of encouragement. I didn't think this would be so well received. I've always wondered what it would be like if Doffy actually had a change of heart and took a better path not of revenge, anger, and arrogance. Though even with that he's still my favorite characters. But remember not everything is as it seems. Twist and surprises are too come in the next chapters. The story is intended to go in chronological order with added material from yours truly.

Also I need some idea's for a name for Homing wife. It's kinda sad they never gave her a real name or more screen time in the serious. Even in flashbacks she rarely spoke. So if you can think of one before the next chapter please let me know. Until then...Ja ne!"


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry I've been MIA, school was killing my brain. Anyway I'm happy to announce the 5th chapter. Now my math might be a bit off concerning ages. During this time Gol.D. Rodger has been executed beginning the new age of pirates, Doflamingo has made a name for himself as a pirate captain along with his crew, Vergo did not join the military, Rocinante is a vice captain in the Navy, and the next events involve the Amber Lead Tragedy in Flavance.

If my math is correct(which it probably isn't) the ages would be as such,

Doflamingo: 24-25

Rocinante: 22-23

Homming and his wife (I swear I am giving her a name): should be in their late 50's

Law: 9-10 (Possibly 9 since that's when he joined the Donquixote Family)

Lami: 8-9 (I think she might be one or two years younger than Law, they never officially said how old she was.)

Please Enjoy!

Dragons: Chapter 5: A Shared Will

It was a quiet day in spring when the winds blew through the islands with the wings of birds carrying on the breeze. As they came over the islands from each point they brought with them a stirring that came over each city and town they flew over.

One such island was Aria whose people were busy about their daily business until eyes came to the sky as the daily news came without warning. Hundreds of flyers and papers came down like rain, pouring into the streets as people young and old stopped to catch them. With curious eyes they began reading the front page. Curiosity quickly turned to shock and disbelief as the words printed on the front page.

'Gol. D. Rodger Captured!' in bold letters to announce the unthinkable.

For anyone who knew the famed and infamous King of the Pirates, Gol. D. Rodger was a legend who has said to have traveled all over the waters, from the red line, grand line, and even up to the sky islands. He was in some ways a hero to many and an enemy to the rest. Many pirates envied and idolized him. Marines destained and dreamed, to be the ones to capture him. Yet with his crew and skill he was never captured or defeated. Until now.

"What a mess." picking up one of the papers cobalt black eyes stared at the news with the headline on front. A picture of the Roger being shackled and led away by Marine soldiers.

'Gol. D. Rodger.'

She had never had the opportunity to meet such a man. Dealing with pirates came as a semi-regular occurrence on the island. Yet perhaps they had met and she just didn't know. Yet now it seemed irrelevant at the moment. Looking at the picture she noticed the most peculiar thing. The Pirate King, Roger, was smiling.

As the days went by more and more news had come about Rogers capture as many places handled the news in difference. Some places celebrated the infamous King of Pirates had finally been captured making the seas 'safer' and freeing all the island territories under the crew's name. For others it was solemness and sadness as their hero had been captured by the marines to be sent off to rot in prison.

Soon he would be taken to Mock town where he would be publically executed to 'cut off the head and kill the snake.'. On the day the execution was set to come people everywhere, those at the execution who could not see, felt a certain melancholy as the day came and went by like a slowly dying flicker. Those at in the now famous town where the King of Pirates would breathe his last breathe heard the spirited words, the final words, of Roger.

He smiled and yelled out,

 _"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it out! I left everything in my life at that place!"_

yet before the words of it's location or anywhere direction the swords came down silencing the Pirate King. Snuffing out one era, it ignited a new one. Soon after that day pirates, new and old, set sail searching for the treasure of Gol D. Roger and claim the title of Pirate King.

"Gol D. Roger." she looked up and smirked, "I would have liked a drink with you." for all it was worth, pirate or not, he definitely lived the way he died.

With no regrets and with his own will.

* * *

Part II: Epidemic! Poison in the City of Aria

'Therapeutae of Asclepius Hospital'

"I've never seen something like this..." the hospital in Aria was abnormally busy today. People had been coming in with similar reports and ailments. After being checked doctors found marks on people's body. White splotches that had appeared, some big and some small, but all the same texture and pale color. The white blotches appeared in various places with no set pattern of originality.

"What is going on?" the doctor looked with disbelief, "This is the tenth case today. People are coming in with these white blotches."

"Doctor, could it be a rash or perhaps even a new disease?" one of the nurses asked seeing the strange white blotches.

"Not one I've seen before." the doctor continued his examination of the patient, a shop owner who had been coming with chronic pain in her arms and legs. It had started a couple of years back, but had escalated to where she could barely move. Like so many like her, patients had been coming frequently into the hospital with similar symptoms.

'Chronic pain, fatigue, and strange white blotches appearing on the skin.'

"I'm going to have to you stay overnight for watch. Nurse please prepare a room prepared."

"Yes doctor." the nurse began her task as the doctor prepared for the next patients. Making his way out into the hallway, the hospital was busy as patients waited to looked at by the doctor. Yet no matter how he looked it seemed like more people had those white blotches on their skin.

" ?" the brown haired doctor turned to see a nurse standing behind him. A young peach haired female with ocean blue eyes.

"Oh hey Nurse Holli." he created the nurse who gave a warm smile.

"Here are the papers for the next patient's." Luke was handed at least six folders worth of upcoming cases. With so many new patients coming in it was all hands on deck. It was never ending.

* * *

"What's happening?" Homming looked with pained eyes as he saw his wife ill and in discomfort. It brought him painfully to those darks days where his wife had lied sick and malnourished from poverty. A vulnerability as he, her husband, could not protect or do anything for her after having brought her down to such a state. He had been in a meeting when he had received word that his wife had fainted while in town.

"Your wife seems to have caught something going around the island. We found the same white markings that have been popping up on citizens over the past month." the doctor informed having found the white blotches on both her arms and her neck, "Until we find what's causing this I'm afraid she'll have be quarantined."

"It's that serious?" he asked worriedly of his wife's health, "There's been word going around a people coming down with a sudden illness. A disease."

"Again until we have all the facts we don't want to risk an epidemic." Dr. Luke reinforced, "At this point we don't want to risk anymore harm to the patients and will do everything in our power to make sure they're well taken care of."

"I trust you doctor. Please...do everything you can." he begged, praying for the wellness of his wife.

"I will." he nodded, "Also try not to listen to gossip of people." he advised.

* * *

As more and more cases surfaced and the hospital staff nearly overwhelmed with more cases a conference had been called inside the meeting hall that resided inside the castle.

"When did this all begin?" Tsuyoiko questioned. An emergency meeting had been called with the epidemic of people coming into the hospital continued to increase including the number of those being kept in quarantine. Right now she was speaking to not only council, but the top of the medical staff at the hospital.

"A few months ago. A few people came to the hospital feeling ill. After a couple of weeks they reported finding white marks on their skin." the head doctor, a elder man in his eighties informed, "At first it was thought to be a form of rash or allergic reaction. There were small cases a few years back but nothing like this."

"It must be something recently introduced to the island." the head doctor concluded, "Like a new animal, fruits, plants, minerals..."

"Well the biggest thing was the new trades we brought in." since Aria became an independent kingdom they were allowed to trade with other countries and kingdoms. Items from all over came into the port. Food, fabric, minerals, metals, even some animals.

"New trades?"

"While I hate to believe something from the trades are causing this we have to look at all options." she frowned at the thought that something contagious had been brought to the island. "I'm ordering a full check of all ships and goods coming in."

"Until we find the cause of this I want the entire medical staff working to figure out a possible cure. With Pendragon away with most of the herbal healers you all will have to be diligent." the elderly researcher had taken many of the top herbalists and healers in the kingdom on a research trip.

"It's imperative we find what's causing this outbreak and end it."

* * *

Per the order of the general inspections of all items coming in and out of the port were increased. This included samples from cargo to find any harmful bacteria. At the hospital the staff was busy around the clock keeping watch over the patients afflicted with the disease. To keep the people calm the council found it best to keep the information at a minimal so not to upset the people. Yet they were taking extra precaution to make sure the disease wouldn't spread.

In one of the offices in the hospitals research wing, Dr. Luke had been going over file after file of various causes and cases.

"This is maddening..." he was tired. He had been reading patient reports trying to find something common that might pinpoint something the patients had in common. That would help figure out what they came in contact with.

"Oh ?" looking back he spotted a familiar head of soft peach locks, "Your still here?"

"Why does everyone look so shocked when they see me doing my job?" he looked rather offended. He admitted he wasn't the most active when filing paperwork, but he still took his patients seriously and did all he could he help them.

"Because you're either outside smoking or sleeping on the roof." Holli answered.

"That was a rhetorical question." he exhaled, "Did you need anything Holli?"

"Not really. I was doing my rounds when I saw the light on." she explained, "What are doing up this late?"

"I was reading over some patient files. I was trying to find a common factor of contamination." he motioned to the dozen files on the desk.

"Any luck?" she asked curiously.

"Nope." he shook his head, glancing at the nurse he noticed something sparkling on her neck. Holli saw his gaze and began to blush.

"W-what?" she question folding her arms in slight offense.

"Huh?" after a moment he seemed to catch her opinion, "Nothing like that! I was just looking at that. Around your neck." he pointed at the white oval shaped pendant on her neck.

"Oh this. Cute isn't it! I bought it a few days ago from a shop in town." she explained, "It's one of the pieces of jewelry. It's made from this popular mineral."

"Mineral?"

"Yeah I think it's called..." she seemed to ponder the name before snapping in realization, "Amber lead. That's it."

"Amber Lead...?" the doctor stared at the necklace the nurse was wearing. The pendent was enclosed in a shimmering bronze with a white oval shaped stone in the middle.

"Yeah, it's really popular! People seem to be using it all over town. Statues, jewelry, pottery, all sorts of things. I was actually hoping to get a matching earrings and..." as she went on about the mineral, Luke seemed to be pondering something. In all the reports he read there was a common element to the paper work.

"!" he suddenly stood, "That's it!"

"W-What's it!?" she question thinking the doctor might have lost it.

"Something that might shed some light on the situation. I need to do some more research though." he began gathering all the files.

"Thanks Holli!" thanking the young nurse with a sudden hug he quickly ran out of the room leaving a confused and baffled nurse.

'Doctor...' she blushed at the sudden hug, before her face turned beat red and she yelled, "Idiot! That's sexual harassment!" but the doctor was already gone.

* * *

"I believe we've found the cause of the outbreak." from his pocket he removed and showed the a necklace like the one nurse Holli had been wearing, "I believe this is the culprit. Amber Lead."

"Amber Lead?"

"Yes your majesty. After doing some research it was discovered that many of the 'victims' each had some kind of long term contact with a mineral, Amber Lead. After running some test we found that Amber Lead has poisonous properties that accumulate in people's body from prolonged exposure. All over the country of Aria, the material has been used for various projects." he explained showing how much of the material had been used in various projects, "With so many people coming in contact with this material for so long the material built up in people's systems. Making their bodies sick and eroding the skin leaving the white blotches."

"Is it contagious?"

The doctor shook his head, "No. We've found that only prolonged exposure to the mineral over time makes victims sick. It cannot be passed on to another like a cold." simply it was a poisoning, not a contagion.

"This is horrible." Shishumi realized their was a lot of Amber Lead around the city and even in people's homes, "We must warn the people immediately!"

"Gather the guards! Spread the word! Anything with Amber Lead is to be removed immediately!" as the decree was handed down soldiers were gathered to complete the order.

All over Aria guards spread the word of the new findings and the decree of Amber Lead. People and soldiers began gathering every piece of Amber Lead and anything containing it to be destroyed. From jewelry, pottery, utensils, statues, and even buildings had to be sealed off and destroyed. Many of the statues had been removed and sealed, including a popular statue near the arena of a green dragon. At the docks all shipments containing the poisonous material was confiscated. A few were just arriving and unsealed as they were carried away by guards and officers in protective suits for extra precaution. After which all crew members from each ship was questioned about the shipment.

"Where did this stuff come from?" one of the inspectors questioned.

"We purchased it in a city off in the North." one of the crew members replied.

"F-Flevance! That was the place!" another said remembering the town.

"Yeah the people mine it and use it all over the city!" another spoke remembering how popular it was very popular material, "It's really popular in most countries." yet after hearing about the outbreak and people becoming ill many of the crew members seemed nervous and anxious. Many believed they needed to burn their clothes and get checked at the hospital.

"If that's true there could be another outbreak. Those people might not even know their mining poison and the casualties could be higher." the doctor warned. The city was the main point of the substance mining. If the people didn't know it was poisonous and had been mining it for so long, the chances were even greater that they had contracted the disease. "Aria had only been using the material for a few years so the threat was minimal at best. But the people have been mining it for years and the deposits are higher."

"This is serious. If this continue more people will become ill." Tsuyoiko concluded, "For now make sure all material containing Amber Lead is kept away from the public."

"For the medical staff see if there is anything that can treat the disease."

"I'm heading over to the Holy Land." she declared.

"Holy Land?"

"Something like this has to be reported to the Navy so other countries have fair warning to seek help."

* * *

In her office as she prepared to head off, Tsuyoiko went to the table where she kept the communication snails. Each was was labeled preciously to whom the call would reach. Looking through each one she grabbed it, removing the dialer and awaken the snail. As it dialed the snail gave it's only dialing sound from it's mouth before finally clicking.

"Hello?" a voice came on the other end of the line.

"Doflamingo. It's me." the general spoke.

"Ah Princess Tsuyoiko." a voice came from the other end, the young man giving a chuckle as he recognized the general's voice, "To what do I owe such a call from the member of the royal family? Calling to check up on me or maybe you wanted a nice chat?" there was a playful grin on the fuschia snail with the pink tuft of feathers on it's back and a red styled shell. She never really cared for the mimicry of the snails as they mimicked the person on the other end. Yet in certain instances, like when she spoke with World Nobles or members of the World Government, it made for a comedic moment seeing the expressions on the snails faces sometimes over exaggerated.

"I'm afraid this isn't a call of pleasantries. Tell me, have you ever heard of something called Amber Lead?" the questioned lingered only for a second before a reply came.

"Amber Lead. Hm?" he paused of if to contemplate his answer, the snail reflective the speaker's expression showing a playful contemplation. "It's a item from North Blue. There have been stories roaming about a disease with that name. Though they are rumors." Doflamingo never paid any attention to rumors finding them annoying to spout things without hard evidence.

"Well it made it's way to Aria and unfortunately it spread after we began trading with the country for a couple of years now."

"Hm?", the snail seemed to frown hearing the news, "Anything series?" the tone was more serious than before.

"There were some cases. I wanted to get as much information about this before I make any final conclusions about dealing with it." she replied.

"I see. I had thought about trading it at one point because of the high demand for it and thought it would make a good profit. However I noticed a decline in sales and demand because of rumors like this." it was basically a blacklist item as rumors of an epidemic had arrived. People avoided the substance like a plague ironically, because of gossip that it was poisonous and making people sick. He hated when people spouted nonsense without fact or substance. Yet there was still those selling it, just under a different name. Yet results didn't lie.

"But like you said it was a rumor." if the lead was as poisonous as being reported then no one would sell it and the government would have had to recall it when the first cases appeared. Yet no reports or stories had been reported of it appearing in other places. Only rumors and stories that could have been nothing but over exaggeration.

"I see. Is there anyone still selling the material?" she questioned. If the item was still being marketed, even cutting off the source wouldn't be enough.

"Hm, maybe." he said, "Is something wrong, general?" There was a line of curiosity and worry in his voice. While he was known to be a reserved man, there were certain cues those closest to him could make out.

"No. Just that it's a dangerous place at sea. With pirate activity high nowadays it's rather sad when people lose their supplies. Especially when carrying such highly priced items." she commented.

"Fufu, yes it is. Such a shame." he smirked on the other end of the line, "I hate to end our conversation, but it seems some work that just fell on my desk. My work is never done even for a pirate."

"No need to apologize. I'm headed to Navy HQ anyways." she said, "Just be careful out there, Doffy."

"And you as well, Tsuyoiko. Also give my regards to my little brother would you. He's becoming awful at returning my letters and calls and I would hate to think the worst." with a 'kachap' the snail soon went back to sleep ending the call. Hanging up the communicator she stood from the desk and made her way over toward the large doors of her office. Opening the blinds she pushed the windows open letting the breeze flow into the room. Stepping onto the awning she took in the sight of the city before her. Her kingdom, her home, and she would protect it. No matter the cost.

With a jump she took to the air.

'Flight'

She could have taken a different route to get to the Holy Land. A ship would have taken days to get to her destination and she couldn't waste time. With the sky above her and the sea below and the islands passing by in a blink of an eye she would be there in mere hours. While she felt conflicted showing this part of her, the ability to fly, there was more important things to contend with.

* * *

Just as she predicted she had made it to Navy HQ in little under five hours. Leaving a note on her desk she gave specific instructions to give word that she was arriving on the island and would need to speak with the Gorosi immediately. She was met with surprise and shock seeing someone appear from the sky. After squaring away her identity she was allowed entrance into the headquarters with the percussion of seastone cuffs. As usual. Word had gotten around the base of the woman's presence. A beauty who had come from the sk, dressed in black armor, but with elegance of an angel. Who was now being taken to see the higher ups of the world government.

"General Tsuyoiko?!" the voice caught the general's ear, turning she saw a scraggy hair of blond rushing down the hallway. Only a few feet from her he tripped, collapsing and tumbling to skid right in front of them.

"Ah Rocinante." the youngest of the Donquixote brothers and full fledge marine officer had come to see the general.

"I heard that you were being brought in." it had come at a surprise to the young marine who like many in the base hadn't been expecting her. Standing up he quickly dusted himself off and composed himself. "Is something wrong?" he asked worrying her sudden appearance meant there was trouble back home.

"At the moment no. But I have a meeting with some of the Navy commanders and nobles from a country." she explained.

"By the way your brother told me to give you his regards." with those final words she was lead toward the main meeting area where the commanders would be.

* * *

"General Tsuyoiko from the island of Aria. To what do we owe this sudden visit?" speaking to her was fleet captain Sengoku. A very peculiar man she had met when Rocinante was still training as a cadet. He had taken the youth under his wing and he became like a second father to him. From time to time she would speak with him and Roci's other teachers about his progress. Some of which usually involved Rocinante having caught fire or dealt some kind of self inflicted injury. Yet she could see the training through the way he walked and and presented himself. No longer the shy boy, but a man. Though his coordination could still use some work, but it was still rather amusing to see.

"I apologize for the sudden visit. But there's an urgent matter." she began, "Over the past couple of months the citizens on Aria were being inflicted with a strange disease."

"A disease?" Sengoku poundered the reply, 'We have been looking into an outbreak in North Blue. Though I don't know if it's that serious.' he thought crunching of the fried rice crackers.

"It was later to discovered to be Amber Lead Disease." she explained, "Recently we had been trading with a source in North Blue for a number of years. The material was used in a number of items and building material all over the city. Only then did we discover that Amber Lead has a poisonous property that affects the system."

"I'm here because the people of Flevance are digging up poison and are in danger. We have doctors and medical staff prepared to go to North Blue and..."

"That won't be necessary." she was cut off as a new individual walked into the room. Judging by his walk, stance, and speech he was obviously of noble status.

"I'm afraid I'm not understanding." Tsuyoiko watched man feeling an itch on her hand, "Who are you exactly?"

"That's Sir Thomas L. He's a noble from North Blue if I'm not mistaken."

"The fact of the matter is the world is convinced that Amber Lead and anyone who has it is highly dangerous. Making it nearly impossible for anyone to go into the city without risking contamination."

"If it's become that serious you should be sending doctors and supplies, not closing them off like diseased animals." she retorted.

"It's rather late for that. Like I said no doctor will go near there and other countries are in a panic." Sir Thomas repeated without sign of remorse or sympathy for the people, "Having escaped that place I think it's best to quarantine the whole place."

"Now hold on let's not jump ahead. This is a meeting about helping the people." Sengoku seemed to warn though his voice was calm, "At any rate General Tsuyoiko was telling about an epidemic where the sickness had appeared in the Kingdom she lived."

"Y-You...! You have Amber Lead Syndrome! Are you diseased as well!" he yelled backing away from the black haired female, "Get away! You'll get us all sick!"

"Now see here! That is no way to speak to someone." Noble or not, royalty or not this was no way to treat someone in front of him, "May I also remind you as of the moment you are a royal without a land to rule. Abdicating your title from Flevance resends your royal status until matters over there are resolved..."

"Y-You...!" the blade came down slicing to embed itself in the seat of the noble, inches away from his head, "You knew...You knew that it was poison!"even with her wrist bound with seastone she showed no loss in strength, nor hesitation in her strike as she targeted the former royal head of the dying country.

"W-What are you...!" the nobleman shrieked seeing the blade inches from his eyes, "W-What is the meaning of this?! Have you gone mad in the head?!"

"Don't play dumb. You knew! You knew that Amber Lead was poisonous! You allowed all those people, your citizens, to mine it knowing what it could do to their health!" she was beyond pissed and prepared to draw blood. She wasn't afraid that she was in the presence of the world government or the Navy.

"This type of behavior is completely unnecessary and inappropriate!" Sengoku stood pushing his chair back at the females sudden action.

"You were the royal family over Flevance. How could you possibly not know the material being mined was poisonous?!" she demanded as the former king trembled under her fierce gaze.

"I-It was a complete shock to us!" he explained fearfully, "B-By the time...we found out it was too late!" it was a pitiful excuse at best.

The generals aura only blackened, "Yet you and your family were able to escape. The people of Flevance are still suffering and I demand to know what you plan to do about it!"

"There's nothing we can do! No doctor will go near the city with the threat of contamination..." because of the rumors that the entire city was poisonous and contagious.

"Did you know about this?" her gaze quickly turned to the form of Sengoku. Their eyes locked as her sword now pointed at him, "Answer me. Sengoku the Buddha!" the room was tense in silence as everyone looked between the admiral and general. The tensity in the air thickened with each passing moment. Many wondering who would make the first move. Was the general bold enough to even consider setting off a fight in the middle of Marine Headquarters which held hundreds of trained Marines, including captains and vice captains, admirals and vice admirals.

"Then we'll go." she declared, "Aria has enough doctors and we will save those people."

"Are you mad! You're risking being infected by Amber Lead to save a few doomed people!" with a quick turn Tsuyoiko gripped her blade and swung. The force from the aftershock cut deep into the wall leaving a long mark in the foundation of light marble and stone. Everyone looked shocked at the strength displayed in that one swipe of the black blade.

"You piece of trash. Allowing people, your people, to dig up material knowing it was poisonous then abandoning them to die when it became relevant! How dare you look down on those suffering for your own selfish greed!" the former royal family cringed at the woman's fury.

"I...I..."

"Besides Amber Lead isn't even doesn't matter. No matter who we face we will not sit back and allow this to continue." she didn't even spare the other a glance before as she headed for the exit, "Once this is over I'll be sure the world knows this!"

"If you deny involvement in this 'situation' with the Amber Lead. We'll...turn over all rights to Frevelance."

"What did you say?"

"If word of this tragedy were to be leaked it would cause panic throughout the world. People everywhere believe that Amber Lead is a poison contagion. What do you think will happen to the people of the White City?"

"Even if you cured them everyone would still see them as dangerous and diseased and then your kingdom would be held responsible as the one's who released it among the world."

Tsuyoiko didn't budge, her gaze sharp and sword poised. Another moment of silence passed before she took the black blade and returned it to her side."You will turn over all rights to the land of Flevance. Aria will take responsibility over the people and the Amber Lead."

With a pull the seastone shattered as if it were nothing under the strength of the black haired general. The remains failing to the ground.

"What type of monster is this woman?!"

"A monster?" her voice was blunt, "In battle you leave out two ways. Covered in blood or lying in your own. With my own hands I've struck down any opponent that stood in front of me, with my eyes I saw many of my friends and comrades slain, and with my ears I've heard screams that haunt me even to this day. Those who have never experienced pain, fear, lost, or suffering has no right to judge those in hardship." she exhaled bullying her demons down to rest.

'Another time.'

"I am Tsuyoiko Imperial! Eldest daughter and general of my kingdoms army! Unlike you I will defend my people who have placed such faith in me until my last breath!" she declared.

Once the paperwork was completed all rights and ownership of the entire country was given to the King of Aria.

* * *

Part II:A Healing Hand: Flevance Lost in Flames.

It was worse than they thought. After docking the boat immediately they met by members in hazmat gear with gas masks and guns on their back. Tsuyoiko took the lead with Homming and the other soldiers behind her as they stepped off the large boats with soldiers waiting at the ready. Stepping toward the gate they could see people, citizens with splashes of eroding patches of white on their skin. Proof of their poisoning and ultimately their abandonment by their own government to die. Blocked of from the rest of the neighboring cities and caged like animals. Each person crying, begging for help, to be saved from their fates they were blinded too. After dealing with the nearly epidemic outbreak back in Aria it had become a priority to find the source of the sudden sickness that nearly claimed the lives of the citizens and Homing's wife.

With quick and thorough research it had become known that the cause of the sudden sickness was a poisoning called Amber Lead Syndrome. It manifested from the jewelry and other items purchased during trade. Made from minerals that were discovered to be toxic and poisonous if handled for a long period of time. News of the 'disease' had spread throughout the world and anything related to or made with toxic material was destroyed. But because of its roots the people of the White City were forced to remain under quarantine. The people fenced and trapped inside the city to prevent the spread

But what was worse was the discovery.

"Halt! This is a quarantined area! State your business!" one of the masked men demanded seeing the ship take dock on the obviously closed off section.

"I am General Tsuyoiko Imperial from the land of Aria!" she claimed proudly, "This land and the city of Flevance is now under the rule of the kingdom of Aria and it's King!" she said, shocking the men and a the citizens who stood at the gate.

"The former royal family has turned over all rights to this land it's people to the royal house of Imperial." Homing spoke showing the decree that signed over the rights to the dying country to Aria's King, the former's signature on the bottom in deep black ink, "Therefore we are here to take over all duties of the city and it's people. We have brought doctors and any medical attention for all those who need in order to treat the Amber Lead Syndrome." he motioned to the doctors and nurses dismounting from the ship as soldiers helped bring out medical equipment. Seeing this the people began to cheer with great relief that someone had come to rescue them.

"I'm sorry, but given the current circumstances we cannot allow you into the city. These people are infected with Amber Lead Syndrome which is highly contagious and must remain inside unless they infect others" he said as if to divert them from going into the city.

"Didn't you hear me? This island is under the rule of Aria." the general commented, "All matters such as this will be handled by the King, myself, and other members of the royal family." In other words they should leave.

"The people of this country need medical attention immediately. They'll die without any help." Homing said urgently as the people had been without aid for too long. Made pariahs by other countries, towns, even their own government had done little to remedy the situation by fleeing and abandoning them.

"I said this place is contained. We can't allow you inside without the risk of the disease spreading to other countries!" from behind they could hear people screaming for help.

"You must allow us entrance." Homming tried to reason with the men, "The people need medical attention. Keeping them trapped like animals does nothing for either side."

"Amber Lead isn't even contagious. It's only dangerous if you touch the material and even then it takes years to become toxic." one of the doctors from the ship said having analyzed mineral from all the items back in Aria, "If it were contagious as rumored it would have already spread to the other countries. It's a poisoning." But it seemed like no matter how they tried to emphasis how Amber Lead wasn't contagious they hazmat wearers would not budge and allow them to enter.

"We can't let that happen!"

Suddenly there was a commotion from the other side of the docks. Looking it seemed that someone had gotten out of the gate and was now being pursued by a group of guards. The small child in the large, puff white hat was running at a quick pace, outrunning the guards who would no doubt kill him if caught. What was even more dangerous was the fact he had another small child on his back.

"Stop those kids!", some yelled.

"They escaped the city!" someone yelled as they chased after the small child as he ran down the docks.

"Their from the city! Prepare to fire!" one of the soldiers commanded as they pointed the gun at the children prepared to shoot.

"Good gracious, they're only children!" Homing gasped in shock at the action. Had it gotten so bad. To shoot innocent people, even children.

"Are you insane!" Tsuyoiko gritted in disgust, "Put down your weapons!" she commanded furiously as soldiers dismounted the ship and came to add their general and her advisor who stood between the soldiers and the children. The people on the other side of the gate yelled and looked in horror of the scene.

With a loud bang, shots could be heard ringing throughout the air. Eyes watched as blood danced like falling snow before staining the earth. The children lay on the ground, blood droplets trickled down slowly mixing with the snow. His eyes watching as the man above him, who having shielded them from the guards bullets, looked down on him with a soft, if not pained expression.

"Rocinante!?" the general called seeing the blond navy officer had literally taken a bullet for the children, blood pooling around his shoulders. Red mixing with the white of his uniform.

"Captain!?" the soldiers called out seeing their captain shot after using his body as a shield.

"Captain Donquixote has been shot!"

"You!?" she growled turning to the soldiers who had fired the shot. The men stiffened as if they had seen death itself, which seemed the case as her eyes screamed murder.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she yelled grabbing the commander by the collar easily lifting him up with ease, "You could have killed two kids! You could have killed my friend!" the men struggled within the woman's furious grip.

"General their okay!" someone yelled.

"They need medical attention quickly." Rocinante breathed, staring down at the children trying to keep them conscious. The girl wasn't any better, with labored breaths and her skin covered in white splotches showing the disease was further along. The bullet looked like it went through his shoulder as blood continued to tickle from the wound, "Hang in there help is coming." he said reassuringly, removing his jacket to keep the boy warm. On the side a soldier was helping with the young girl.

"My...my..." the boy spoke with a pained voice, Rocinante tried to keep him calm and to save his energy but he continued his strained sister, "M-My sister...is...is..." he coughed blood spilling from his lip.

'Sister?' so they're siblings, did he try to escape to get help. Was it a last push to find help.

Suddenly something caught his eye. Drifting down like a gentle flake, fluffy, yet with a twinkle like a star with beating wings.

'A butterfly?' at least one might think that. But these were different. Soon more and more followed dropping down to earth with no direction, but elegant in their movements. He remembered seeing these butterflies back on Aria. Hundreds with various colors and sizes that would flutter across the skies of the island. All eyes looked up to the light gray sky as the colorless butterflies continued their descent over the city. Watching in awed intrigue as they slowly came to the White City. Absently some reached out their hands, letting the small creatures who took nest of their skin. But when they made contact something seemed to happen,

A miracle.

As small feet touched the eroding skin the white patches were enveloped in a cooling light before shrinking and disappearing from where they once were. People couldn't believe their eyes, over and over again the same thing happened as the butterflies touched them. They were healing them. They were healing the White Amber Syndrome. Soon people were reaching up trying to touch the miracle creatures.

'Amazing...' Rocinante watched in silence as one of the butterflies had come to nest on the wounded. Soon even his gunshot wound and the splashes of white on his skin had disappeared.

'It worked. Applying the cure to the butterflies allows the medicine to delivered quickly to residence.' the general thought seeing one of the little 'miracles' resting on her shoulder plate, 'She even mixed her own powers in.' she recognized the butterflies as the ones found deep in the forests on the island. They belonged to the Fairy Queen.

"I believe it's clear to see your services are no longer needed and you are now trespassing. Vacate now and we'll take over." the general suggested and warned, to the other soldiers and hazmat crew who looked at each other. Some wanted to protest, but it seemed they were cornered with the number of soldiers and the decree that signed Flaverce over to the new rulers it seemed pointless to argue.. Plus with what was happening now, it couldn't even be placed into words the scene happening.

"Alright! Tear down the gate!" she commanded seeing as the guards weren't going to protest. As the soldiers went to work cutting the metal gate that closed the town off and trapped the people inside. The citizens backed away as soldiers brought the gate down, allowing them freedom.

"There are doctors and nurses available at the ships. Please be orderly!" one of the soldiers commanded as the citizens were helped to the ships to receive proper attention. As the soldiers were organized, many citizens were brought to the ship and to the doctors, while soldiers were sent into town with doctors to help those still inside and unaware of the current events. The other soldiers, who had kept them caged inside, stood back as they watched the events play out, receiving looks of disdain and resentment from the cities citizens at their treatment and inhumane incarceration.

* * *

In the city soldiers went from building to building, and house to house finding anyone remaining. Sometimes they found people and their families before helping them. Most people were in the later stages of the disease making hard for them to move, having to be carried. Unfortunately many had succumbed to the Amber Lead and ultimately died where they were. The most they could do was offer them dignity by covering them and bringing them out of their homes to be buried later as a final act of respect. For others the butterflies from before made there way to the people, taking with them a cure of the sickness that would have sentenced them to death. With their small bodies they were able to slip into holes in windows and homes.

"Make sure you search all the houses! Find any survivors!" the soldiers continued their searches making sure no one was missed as they moved through town. Though it was hard as many people had locked themselves away, afraid that the others had come to kill them, refusing to let the soldiers in even though they had told them the current situation.

"People of Flevance! If anyone's still here there's medical services at the docks!" a soldiers called out, "You are no longer under quarantine, Please proceed to the docs where doctors are waiting on staff to help!"

* * *

Back at the docks soldiers and other crew members continued with their task of moving the bodies from the city. Lining them on the docks, blanketed and respectfully covered as a final respect for those who couldn't be saved in time.

"It seems as though we managed to arrive in time." Tsuyoiko said almost in a comforting manner. But seeing the rows of bodies; fathers, mothers, children, and grandparents, it didn't feel like it.

"Just a few more days..." she tightened her fist, "If we were able to come just a few more days, we could have...saved them." how many bodies did they pull from the city, from their homes or on the street. How many suffered in pain while the others shot dead and perished unjustly because of rumors and paranoia.

"I know the feeling." Homing sympathised, "If we only had more time, more information, could we have saved them all or even just a little more. How many of those victimized lost the chance to live full lives." he paused finding his voice beginning to weaken, "But we should be thankful for the lives we could save today. Truly a miracle has been brought to Flevance." looking back he could see the young boy watching over his sister has the doctors treated her illness. Having treated most of the lead from her system, her fever seemed to be receding and eroding white patches shrinking from her skin. Rocinante was also helping out. Being a navy officer his job was to keep the soldiers inline and make sure the mission was complete.

"Right..." taking a deep breath the general seemed to calm herself, "All we can do now is look to the future. First, what to do about this city?"

"There's still massive deposits of Amber Lead still there in the city. Everything was made with the poisonous material. Status and parts of buildings, jewelry, pottery, and roads." Homing noted, "If anything all the people would have to move. Even their possessions are contaminated and have to be discarded. Unfortunately they'll most likely have to start over from scratch." they had been through so much already it seemed improper to add more grief to it.

"Is that true?" looking back the two saw the little boy from before, healed and bandaged.

"Oh little boy it's you" Homing said coming down from his surprise, "Oh my...you surprised me. It's not nice to sneak up on your elders." he noted giving a small laugh, "Anyway, you should be resting. You've had a long day."

"Is it true that will have to leave the city?" he repeated his earlier question. The two looked at each other wondering if they should be having such talks with a child who had nearly been gunned down with his sister only hours prior.

"Perhaps. Since there's still amber lead in the city and damage from the quarantine it might be safer for everyone to move." he said solemnly seeing the frown on the small boys face.

"But don't worry we'll make sure everyone is taken care of." he said to lift the boy's spirits, a warm smile on his face.

"Do you have any parents or other family members?" he asked seeing the look come over the boy's face, his head lowered and he shook his head.

"No. They...my parents were killed during one of the raids on the town." he told his fist gripping in anger, "I managed to get my sister and myself out through the back of the hospital before they burnt it down." the two looked at each other. It was even worse than they had thought. To go so far as to burn down a hospital.

"I'm so sorry." Homing apologized. Having children of his own and experiencing the sadness of loss he sympathized with the orphaned child.

"My sister is all I have left. I'm going to do all I can to protect her." he stated with a serious look on his face. From his position he could see his sister being treated by the doctors. Her skin erosion had cleared up and she was looking healthier. But he knew she had a long ways to go before she was better, "I'm going to become a great doctor like dad."

"Well will do our very best to make sure you both are taken care of." Homming again gave a warm smile of promise to the young boy who only nodded before going back to his sister's side.

"He's a fighter" the general noted watching the boy, "He refuses to die and is prepared to die to protect what he cares about."

"So it seems. I commend him having to go through such an ordeal at his age" but he wasn't alone. All the surviving people would have to be strong and find the courage to move ahead. They had gone through a trauma and had been deserted by the very system that brought them wealth, but also lead to their anguish.

"For now we should focus on helping the people here. They'll need as much help as we can offer" Homming stated urgently knowing there was a long road ahead of them.

"And we will." she stated staring out toward the city, smoke still billowed from the remnants of the burning buildings. The soldiers sent from the government and neighboring towns had all but left and survival recon was still going on, "The doctors have things pretty much handled for the sickness, now comes the full damage report. Since Flevance is still contaminated and nearly burnt, we have to find a solution for all the people."

"You want to bring them back to the island?"

"The citizens have been pariah's and left to die by the hands of the not only other countries but the government as well. They wouldn't last a second once people found out they used to have the disease."

"I see. I'll have radio ahead to make sure we have enough space in the kingdom. We may have to expand if that happens." the island was average in all since, besides the castle and city the remaining space was mostly forest and mountains. The forest was already being used by Queen Tulipia and her people and then the rest of the island...

"In the meantime I'm going to go help the rest of the soldiers."

"Your son has really grown these past few years." not only in maturity, but also in size. Literally the small clumly boy with the shaggy hair that hide his eyes, had sprouted up to something like a giant with a height of over seven feet. She didn't even want to think of how big his brother had gotten.

"It's true. I hardly recognized him." it had been four years since he had seen both his boys who were now in their twenties. How time seemed to go by. One minute they're so small and the next they're grown adults. Very grown towering over almost everyone. Though they had kept in touch through letters and phone calls home. It was still rather hard having them so far away.

"He takes after you."

"You think so?" Homming seemed taken by the comment.

"Well Doffy looks more like his mother." though she wondered if she should tell him that.

"You know you might be right. Though I don't know if he would take it as a compliment." Homing seemed to be thinking the same thing.

* * *

In the days that would follow a clean up effort was going forth to repair the damage left from Flevance. Doctors from the city escorted by soldiers did a sweep through the city checking the lead levels within the remains of the city. For the rest they tried to make the surviving citizens as comfortable as possible as things were being sorted out. For many the incident had taken their homes, their loved ones, and for some their hope for a brighter future after the incident.

On the fourth day of the recovery effort a meeting had been called to relay information of what was happening with the city.

"I know this is a tough and sudden decision to make. However the fact remains that the city of Flevance is no longer suitable for living with remainder of amber lead still in the ground. As of today the city will be blocked off and the mining of amber lead is now illegal because of it's toxic property. This is a percussion to prevent another epidemic from resurfacing" Homming announced hearing the murmurs amongst the crowd of surviving citizens.

"Now I know many of you had lost a great deal from this tragedy. Possessions, your homes, and even more tragic the loss of family and friends during the outbreak and quarantine. While we can't replace something so precious as loved ones. We would like to offer you a chance at a fresh start" he stated, "While the city is no longer livable, the kingdom of Aria wants to extend welcome to anyone seeking refuge."

"There are ships that will take you to the island at the pier." as the speech was finished the people were allowed to make the decision of what to do beyond Flevance.

* * *

"What do the doctors think?" Rocinante asked.

"The city is basically unlivable." She sighed, "With so much lead build up over the years it's impossible to clean all of it." forget just discarding the items already affected, even the island itself was too far contaminated that the effects would still linger.

"That's not good." He frowned knowing that the people would have no homes. A large part of him was upset and bitter, how could something like this have escaped from the Navy? If the World Government knew the material was poisoned and harming people they should have immediately stopped mining of it. In the end innocent people lost their lives and their homes for nothing because a rumor got taken completely out of context.

"Is it true?"a voice breathed, "A-Are you going to burn down the town?" Rocinante and Tsuyoiko had turned to see the little boy, Law, who looked like he had be running for quite some time.

"Burn it down?" it was the first time Roci had heard about. Although they were on the same side, being in the Navy made being around the general or the council, rather taboo since he reported straight to Marine HQ. Even his own father was tricky when speaking about his job. Not wanting conflicted he distanced himself from certain conversations and separated his life back on Aria and his life in the Navy.

"Well that was one of the options being considered. However since we don't know the full effects of Amber Lead we can't risk it being in air. For now the town will be bubbled and guarded so no one will even think of mining this poison again." Tsuyoiko spoke calmly to reinsure the boy not to worry.

"?"

"It's the best option we have at this point with the vast amount of Amber Lead still active. So burning the city wouldn't guarantee anything." she finished.

"Why were you asking?"

"I want to go back into the city. There's something I really need to get..." Law stated again surprising the two.

"Oh no." a new voice came, a person wearing a hazmat suit stepped up, "No one is going in there for anything. The entire city is still highly active with poisonous ore." With a snap the helmet was removed revealing a older male underneath.

"Oh I thought you would be with the staff on the ship." It was surprise to the general seeing one of the top doctors on the island actually taking part in the examination of the city.

"The patients and people on the ships are pretty much handled. I volunteered to help in monitoring the city and taking readings of how much amber lead is still in there." Luke replied, "There's still a lot we don't know about this substance so we need all the facts in case this happens again."

"That includes allowing civilians into a possible dangerous area."

"I have to go into the city!" Law cut in feeling ignored.

"Didn't you just hear me it's still dangerous in there." Luke reprimanded the boy for not listening.

"But I need too!"

"Now that's enough of that. You heard the doctor, it isn't safe." Rocinante was meet with a dark glare from the boy.

"You still don't like me?" he noted having received nothing but cold glares from the boy.

"You're from the Navy...I don't like the Marines." he mumbled. For him the Navy were just as much to blame for the cities tragedy. They didn't help them when the outbreak started or when they were being caged in and prevented from leaving. Wen rations and supplies became low or even when bordering countries killed citizens who sought help outside the city. The only people they did save were the nobles.

"Look, like I said. The city is off limits." And that was the end of it, "Vice Captain, could you please escort this boy back to the ship. I don't want people sneaking in while the examination is being done." he instructed.

"No problem." Rocinante wouldn't argue agreeing that the city, at present, was not safe for children, "Come along Law you shouldn't be around when others are working." again he was met with another cold glare.

"What's with that glare?" he blinked rather surprise after being given quite a cold stare.

"Whatever." without another word the boy ran off.

"Don't take it personally Rocinante. He's been through alot." call it adaptation to his new situation.

"But why does he only glare at me?!" he questioned in offense. He took a bullet for him and this was the thanks he got.

* * *

"Idiot!" he slapped the boy over the head, "Running off like that! You nearly gave everyone a heart attack!" the man looked down at the boy who kept his head down slowly looking back up to glare at the other.

"Now let's not get carried away, Law is fine and hasn't done any harm..." Roci tried to intervene only to receive a knock on the head.

"Why the hell are you hitting me!?" he questioned.

"You're just as bad! You're a grown adult and should know better!" Rocinante flinched a little at the doctor who scolded the two for endangering themselves.

"The ships are about to leave. Unless you both want to get left behind and get trapped in here I suggest you get a move on!" He informed pointing to the exit.

"R-right, come along Law." Rocinante picked up the young boy up and began heading back toward the ship.

"P-Put me down you idiot!" Law yelled fidgeting to get out of the man's grip.

"Not until you're on the ship!" Rocinante replied not releasing his hold, "And my name is Rocinante!"

"You'll trip and set us both on fire!" Law growled.

"I can't help help that I'm clumsy!" As their banter became silent Luke gave a pressing sigh at those two. Looking up he noticed the large remains of the burnt down hospital. He had read of this place with skilled staff and even more skillful doctor, Dr. Trafalgar, who ran the hospital with his family. Now there was nothing left but ashes. Carefully walking across the old, black flooring he came to the remains of what used to be a desk now nothing but a pile of old wood. Glancing around he took in the sights and imagined what was and possibly what could have been.

But then from those ashes he spoke a twinkle in the corner of his eye. Better judgement would tell him to take his own advice and return back to the ship. To leave things where they should. Yet he was never really one to pay much attention to advice. Even his own.

* * *

The ships took about three days to return to Aria. Once docked the people dismounted the boats and onto the island that would be their new lives. Most of the people of Flevance had chosen to take the offer of coming to Aria until the city of Flevance was clean and habitable. Yet many wondered if they ever would return with the painful memories of the epidemic that claimed so many lives.

As an act of respect, the general had a memorial and funeral service for all those who perished during the quarantine. After which, true to their word, the royal family along with the royal council, gathered volunteers to help with the clean up back in the former White City. It surprised many of the former residence of the city how many people had stepped up to aid in the restoration and clean-up. The people of Aria and the all those that lived there, they had no ill will, resentment, or any feelings blame toward the people of Flevance. For while they had almost become sick, the people from the city had suffered greater than they could have imagined. Plus with the royal family and Homings support there was no doubt they had to help restore the city to a better glory before the disease and death.

Ships were gathered and people were taken to North Blue to begin the huge project. It was a hard job. The biggest was removing the deposits from inside the earth. The entire city had to be demolished since everything was made from Amber Lead. Once they were torn down the material was destroyed and disposed of. No one knew what or how the poisonous material was removed nor did they care. It was gone. All mines were permanently sealed off and Amber Lead was banned from mining.

* * *

Years Later, In North Blue

The people cheered as the city, New Flevance, had been reopened after being under mass construction for many years. The buildings were made with beautiful materials of wood, bricks, and precious stones with a vitality that rivaled the pristine white of Amber Lead. The roads freshly paved, immaculate statues and fountains, parks and foliage that stretched all around. Many of the structures built were created using blueprints that were found during the cleaning.

Truly it was a New Flevance.

"This was a special project put in." a man said, "When we were taking request people said how the hospital was one of the most memorable places in the city. We found its blueprints in the city records." and so the hospital was rebuilt just like the original.

Law and Lami couldn't help staring up the place that used to be their home. So many memories had been in the hospital. Of their parents, their friends, of better times before the disease sweep over the town. During those two years the two surviving siblings had grown, both physically and mentally. Though they bare the scars like most of the survivors from the White City, but together had pushed each other forward.

Now twelve, Trafalgar Law still wore the same white hat he seemed to be growing into a fine young man, though with a smart mouth that got him in trouble with superiors. Never giving up on his goals he was studying diligently to become a great doctor like his late father. Since he was studying rigorously under the reluctant mentoring of Dr. Luke. While there seemed to be a resistance between the two, Dr. Luke made sure that Law kept to his work to become a great doctor like his late father.

Lami had been a big help. For him, she cheered her big brother to do his very best. As his only family left he would work endlessly to keep his promise for both of them. She too had grown. Still energetic and bubbly. She still wore her favorite pigtails held with two ruffled red ribbons and yellow clips in her hair. Like her brother she was studying medicine as well, but more as a nurse then anything. Though not as studious, she put great effort to support her brother and all the people.

"It's just like home." Lami spoke seeing the hospital that resembled the former hospital where their family once lived, "Let's go look inside!" without even waiting for an answer she had bolted toward the hospital, "Come on Law!"

"Hold on! Don't go running off like that!" he called back as he went after his sister before she got hurt or got in someone's way.

"It took two years but it looks like the city is on it's way to normality." Tsuyoiko sighed with relief that the reveal and reopening of the city had gone off smoothly. "After the finishing inspections people can return to the city."

"It took some time, but I believe this will give the people a new start. I'm proud of the people's strength, not only Flevance but Aria as well. Everyone stepped up to help in such a dire situation. It does my old heart good to see such humanity." Homing smiled humbly as he sat with the General, "The human spirit is a strong thing indeed. Even one person can accomplish great things."

* * *

6 months Later in Aria, Radius Port

"Hey you!" a voice called out. All eyes turned to see a woman with long black hair walking down the sea walk. The citizens looked with surprise seeing her out, but happy she was there.

"Who is she?" The crew watched as the black haired woman walked up towards them. Her long black hair flowing in the breeze, but her dark eyes locked on them.

"Doing such things is prohibited on this port. While I can't stop pirates from coming, I would appreciate it if you remain mindful and respectful of the residents and people." she voiced calmly, but with a stern sense of order that surprised the other pirates. Among the the things prohibited was rowdiness and causing a disturbance to others.

"Hey now!" the large male had moved to stand before the woman, his figure twice her size supposedly to intimidate her, "I don't think you know who you're speaking too. I would hate for such a beautiful young lady like yourself to get hurt." the people around, mostly the citizens and residents of the island, looked on warily as the pirate captain tried to come onto the female and in a sense felt no remorse as he dug his own grave.

"Think we should tell them...?"

"Naw, let the princess handle this. She'll teach them some manners."

"P-Princess...?" the pirate captain looked down at the woman who was cracking her knuckles casually.

"Actually..." she tightened her fist as she stared up intensely at the other, "It's general to you!" bringing her fist up she slammed upwards connecting with the pirate captain's face. The force sending him flying back and crashing into a pile of crates.

' _Tsuyoiko Imperial. General. Frist Princess of Aria.'_

"C-CAPTAIN!" his crew cried out in shock at how fast and hard she punched their captain.

"Oi woman! How dare you do that to our captain!" the men began taking out their weapons.

The general 'tsked' at the men both unimpressed and unaffected by their numbers and weapons.

"You just don't learn." she sighed, "I have too much work to do to be handling a pack of wild dogs with no fangs."

"Running away scared!" they tried to mock her, but still she was undeterred.

"Weren't you taught any manners about how to speak to superiors." A voice spoke. Looking back a man had appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the crew.

He was a tall, fair-skinned, lean, yet muscular man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, his facial hair grew horizontally. On his cheek it grew downwards with a pointed end. Wearing a white knee-length trench coat that had a quilted design which stopped just below his waist, along with two black pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wore a mauve-colored shirt with a purple-colored ascot embedded with a red jewel, with a golden-yellow outline at the top in the tie. He also wore black-colored gloves.

"Screw you bastard!" the men charged at the male, weapons ready. Clenching his fist the male did a side step dodging the thrust of the sword before bring his fist up to collide with the pirates face sending him crashing to the ground.

"You will call me Captain Vergo-san!"

"Oi what the hell is up with this guy?!"

"I would advise you to hold your tongues when speaking to superiors." hardening the bamboo in his hand, it took only a few minutes before the rest of the crew were laid out on the ground. Many unconscious with blood running down their foreheads from the hard impact of the rod. Though he didn't need to use Haki it found it justified punishment for their actions as well as speaking rudely and threatening the general of the island. The fight lasted only a few seconds. After their captain was down a few members tried to aid only to be easily defeated before the rest surrendered out of fear.

"Alright then take these idiots to the prison." Tsuyoiko ordered dusting off her knuckle. Just another day dealing with pirates. Her attention turned to the young man who had stepped in and handled the remaining situation.

"Vergo."

' _Captain Vergo. Captain of 5th Division of the Radius. Heart Seat Executive of the Donquixote Pirate Family.'_

"Greetings General Tsuyoiko." he saluted the young woman with the respect all soldiers showed toward their higher ranked officer and royal family remember. However Tsuyoiko wanted to tell him he didn't have to salute him like that, but forgoed at to focus on the matter at hand.

"What brings you out to the port." she noticed something, a piece of octodog stuck to his face, "Where you grabbing a snack?"

"How did you know?" it was a common thing for the man to have food stuck to his face, even utensils had been caught. Yet for some reason the owner never seemed to notice, "I had stopped at one of the stands near the port and noticed a commotion. I apologize if I interrupted."

"It's fine. They were more of a headache than a threat." she commented after seeing their easy defeat, "Though I must say you did a number on them."

"Their tone was disrespectful." He stated in a hard tone, "Are you going to call the Marines to pick up the trash?" Vergo asked as they watch the rest of the guards as they rounded up the crew.

"Might as well. They usually handle pirate activity." she shrugged a bit.

"What about their ship?" he noted seeing the large vessels sitting on the port.

"They'll be put in the harbor for now. Make sure you catalog whatever's on the ship." she instructed.

* * *

In the Aria Royal Castle...

"The pirates detained in the cells are a relatively known pirate group." they reported, "The leader is Captain Diez Barrels. A former Marine officer who had chosen to go into piracy." they added showing the wanted poster with Barrels on the front.

"So even Marines are becoming pirates. Another thing to deal with." she sighed pushing the poster away, "Ever since the challenge of Roger, pirates have been popping up left and right." creating more of a headache for her. One of them being Doflamingo who had been sailing to find and claim the title himself.

"What about the ships?" she questioned having not yet seen the records of the ship's inventory.

"Besides a small treasure, there was nothing of great value on the two ships that carried the pirate crew." a soldier reported to the general.

"So the usual." the most they could do was categorize everything, including the treasure, and hand it over to the government when they came to receive the crew, "Is that it?"

"There was one thing." with a motion another soldier brought in a small chest setting it on the table. It looked like a small chest. The thing that stood out the most was the chains that kept it sealed.

'All these locks.' she studied the box, taking the lock in her hand she gave a quick pull breaking the chin off. Opening the chest she looked inside to see what was so precious it had to be so heavily chained inside a metal chest.

"It's a...?" reaching inside Tsuyoiko pulled out the contents which as a red fruit with swirls and looked like a heart.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a fruit." she noted seeing the item closely, "Put this with the rest of the items. I'll have Pendragon look over it later." she said placing the fruit back in the case.

"Make sure it's handled carefully."

"Yes general!" the soldiers nodded and took the chest away.

* * *

Two Days Later...

"Are they mad. Why would the World Government, the Marines, want to spend so much money for one Devil Fruit?" the price was outrageous to say the least, "They were even going to trade it to a pirate of all people."

"The World Government is very mysterious with these things. If they're willing to spend so much for the fruit it must be quite important." Homing pondered,

' _Homing Donquixote. Head of Kings Consultants. Former World Noble'_

"Though I don't think we should give it to them." he added.

"I agree with Homing. I don't trust them especially with recent events." Pendragon agreed suspicious of the motive behind it, "I will have to do research. Perhaps there is a special power of the fruit that makes it so powerful."

' _Arthur E. Pendragon. Alchemist and Researcher.'_

"Whatever the reason they're coming to Aria to discuss a trade for it. Until that time I want whatever information on this fruit."

"What of the fruit itself?"

"Have it secured in the treasury. If it's as important or powerful as we suspect it should be kept safe and out of reach."

"I'll have it locked up immediately before I begin my research. Perhaps the ones who possessed it can tell us some information on them." he suggested bringing up the pirate crew.

"The pirates. Right. I'll have some guards interrogate them later." she noted almost forgetting about the pirates who tried to cause a commotion in town earlier, "Get whatever information you can before the the Marines comes. I want to know how to handle this."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I bit rushed, but I will be making updates. I'm trying to update all my stories and make corrections as well. Please bare with me and thank you for all your support. Until Next Time.


End file.
